


Misunderstood

by Jellyfish42069



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV), The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Complete, Completed, Eventual Smut, F/M, Hybrids, Smut, Vampires, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:40:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 44
Words: 78,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25217146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellyfish42069/pseuds/Jellyfish42069
Summary: Don't underestimate the allure of darkness, even the purest hearts are drawn to it.
Relationships: Malachai "Kai" Parker/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

For as long as Maddie Salvatore could remember her brothers had always been by her side, helping her whenever she needed them and running when she called. They always knew how to help her no matter what was wrong, whether it be a broken doll when they were kids or their father getting upset with her, the boys always helped. She never had a reason not to trust them with every bone in her body, they had never steered her wrong before. She was used to Stefan and Damon making the decisions because they had lived much longer than she had, while she was stuck in the tomb they were out living their lives and growing into the men they were meant to be. However everything changed on a cold Saturday night as she was driving back from her new part time job at the grill.

The dark road was slightly brightened by the lights on her car but remained slick, just before she was about to turn onto her road a figure popped out in front of her and she immediately reacted by swerving the wheel as to not hit them, the last thing she saw before closing her eyes was Silas looking down at her smirking before strutting away. She was found by a woman driving home and was taken to the hospital by an ambulance. The injuries she had suffered were too great, she knew she was going to die. And weirdly it was ok, she had gone through so much and was unbelievably tired. Her brothers on the other hand would do anything not to lose their darling sister again, as she had fallen into a deep sleep Damon slipped some of his blood into her IV and minutes later she died. A couple hours later she awoke with the worst burning pain in her throat she'd ever felt and a massive headache. Her brothers explained what they had done and she was horrified. After having seen first hand what price one had to pay for vampirism was. There was no part of her that wanted to be like them, yet they forced upon the girl for their own selfish reasons. They forced Maddie to drink from a random man walking down the street and she had never felt so dirty, however the gooey red substance that once disgusted her was now all she wanted.

She was now a new vampire and had a lot of control she needed to learn before she could go back to her life. Stefan got her started on his animal blood diet and she was able to sustain the cravings for a couple of months. As she began to accept her status as the one thing she vowed to never become Maddie couldn't help but resent her brothers. They knew she had never wanted to be like them, yet here they are drinking blood bags as a family for dinner. Though the resentment was evident she couldn't distance too far from them as they kept her on a tight leash, afraid she would snap and kill everyone in the whole town and become a ripper like her lovely twin brother. After telling them numerous times that she would never do something like that they still held out, they informed her blood makes one do unthinkable things. She understood their words, but knew it wasn't who she was, the blood while it was delicious didn't control her life, she wasn't always thinking about killing anyone, the thought of hurting another person scared her to death. Maddie knew she would never be able to live with herself if she had even dared to hurt someone, just thinking about the man she had to drink from in order to transition gave her nightmares though he was scum and probably deserved what he got.

With her new heightened senses she was very aware of her feelings, to be more specific what was missing in her life. She knew that she was lonely, ever since William, who was never truly her's. After everything they went through Maddie knew he wasn't ever meant to be her's, he was never the perfect man she wanted. The man she'd dreamt of ever since she was little, the connection they will have has kept her going, she'd always known he was out there waiting, however she wasn't aware that he wasn't the perfect Prince Charming she was expecting but in fact the exact opposite. He was called an abomination, monster, sociopath, a murderer. That wasn't him however, with all of those names placed on his back nobody ever took the time to realize that he was in fact misunderstood.


	2. Chapter 2

After months of being kept on an annoyingly tight leash by her brothers she decided that tonight will be the night when she finally gets some space to hang out with her girls. Of course they had visited since she had turned, however they had all been very busy and had no time for girls nights. When Elena called and asked her to come she was ecstatic after her and Damon broke up there was a much needed night off, they had their differences but Maddie loved her like a sister and there's nothing she wouldn't do for her. Same goes for Bonnie and Caroline who both made the transition a bit easier by giving tips and helping with control. After putting on some leggings and one of her white long sleeves, she runs down the steps and attempts to make it out the door without either of the boys noticing. However both of their eyes follow as she walks towards the door and they look at her with confusion.

"where do you think you're going?" Damon asks

"I'm gonna go feed, then I'm headed to Elena's for a bit so don't wait up"

"are you sure you don't want one of us to come with you?" Stefan speaks up, she smiles at her twin and places her hands on his shoulders

"how are you gonna learn to trust me if you never leave my side?" she asks

"I don't know Maddie" he says taking a sip of the glass of bourbon in his hand

"I need to go be with people other than my two annoying ass brothers I'm starting to go crazy" she says with a smile on my face, Stef returns it and she knows that she's got him hooked

"ok be careful" Stef says, she smiles and ruins his hair earning a playful glare

"always am!"

As soon as she shuts the door she vamp speeds to the forest where she finds a small animal to feed off of, it isn't much but for now it will do. After finishing the meal quickly she starts to head toward Elena's house, suddenly she hears a twig snap, she turns looking in all directions for the culprit, after she sees nobody around she turns and vamp speeds to Elena's. She knocks on the door and within a second a familiar blonde opens the door with a smile on her face, she pulls Maddie into the house where the other two girls sat with cookie dough on their fingers and smiles on their faces. She runs over to them and wraps her arms around their shoulders "guys I really needed this" 

"me too, with everything going on we deserve a break" Elena says holding up the spoon to her mouth, she leans forward and takes the cookie dough off of it and smiles as the sweet taste makes her feel a bit better. The girls instantly get into the deep talk and confess their worry about Katherines presence as well as Nadia her long lost daughter. None of them trusted her. Katherine was dying and Maddie already made her peace with it, she spent the afternoon with her old friend laughing and discussing old memories they shared. She would be sad to see the woman go but it was for the best, Katherine Pierce was dangerous and the world would be safer without her. 

"so Elena how are things going with Damon?" Bonnie asks, the girl instantly looks at Maddie feeling uncomfortable at the question. She laughs and gives her a look full of curiosity because she was curious as well.

"Elena just because he's my brother doesn't mean you can't tell me about him"

"ok well to be honest he drives me absolutely insane, he's reckless and makes horrible decisions because he's the single most selfish person I've ever met in my entire life" 

"but?"

"but I love him" she admits, the girls all laugh and congratulate their friend for finally admitting the fact they had all known for such a long time. 

"Damon is complicated, he needs to know that you care and you aren't going to leave him no matter how hard he pushes" Maddie informs 

"you're right, now enough about me what about you Caroline? Is there something going on between you and Stefan?"

"no there isn't, as much as I would like there to be. He just doesn't feel the same way about me" 

"I'm so sorry Caroline, he doesn't know what he's missing" Bonnie says rubbing the blondes arm gently

"don't let him hold you back Care" Maddie adds

"ok no more Stefan what about Jeremy?"

"oh god I don't know, I think he might be cheating on me"

"what?!"

"I'm not sure but I have a feeling" she responds 

"Bonnie I'm going to kill him"

"no don't I'm not sure"

"he can't just-"

"Elena I think we're gonna break up soon" she says sadly, the girls fall silent and stare at their friend sadly 

"I'm so sorry B, is there anything we can do?" Maddie asks

"no, I just wanna be here with you all"

"we can do that!"

"Maddie what about you? Any cute guys you have your eyes on?" Caroline asks

"no"

"come on there has to be someone"

"I haven't found my person yet, I think he's out there waiting but I'm not sure. Honestly sometimes I wonder if William was my soulmate" Maddie admits, the girls all stare at her sadly as they remember the man she loved who had sacrificed himself to Klaus to save her. 

"I think that he's still out there you just haven't found him yet, but don't worry something tells me that you'll be meeting him soon" Bonnie replies smiling

"thanks B that makes me feel a lot better. Now enough about these stupid ass boys lets have fun"

*

*

*

After hours of dancing around to loud music and baking two more batches of cookies along with a few blood bags the girls had decided to call it for the night. One thing Stef always reinforces is that one should always trust their gut when It comes to danger, and something doesn't feel right here so after an unforgettable night full of laughs she decides to have Elena drive her home instead of running. After she hops out of her car and Maddie blows her a kiss goodbye and watches her car drive away before turning to walk down the path and to the house. Stefan opens the door and smiles

"so how was it?" he asks

"It was really nice to hang out with my girls after so long, I really needed it. Thank you for trusting me enough to go alone" she says standing in front of him, he smiles and pulls her into a hug which she returns happily. Suddenly the noise of an arrow being shot is heard and the girl looks down at the large wooden object sticking out of her heart. Blood falls out of her mouth as she begins to desiccate. She falls to the ground and watches as Stefan rips the arrow out trying to help, but she knows that it's too late, and she feels her body desiccate and darkness overcomes her vision.

*

*

*

"Nadia what have you done?" Katherine Pierce asks as she lays in Stefan's bed still aging quickly, the woman was on her deathbed after over 500 years of life and she was not ready for it to be over.

"I found a body for you to enter"

"Maddie Salvatore isn't exactly what I had in mind"

"she's perfect, I can place you inside her head and you'll be safe because her brothers would never let anything happen to her"

"Nadia she is my friend I refuse"

"its too late"

"what do you mean?" the woman asks weakly

"I've already killed her, all we have to do is get you to say the spell and you will take over her body"

"no you didn't" she says feeling her cold heart break

"Its done mother"

"how dare you kill my only friend"

"I did it for you"

"no I will not do this, I've spent a lifetime making terrible decisions I will not do this to the only person who cared for me"

"I care"

"Nadia you will fix this and bring me Elena Gilbert instead" the woman says watching as her daughter exits the room leaving her alone. She feels tears fill up her brown eyes and cannot gather the strength to wipe them, Maddie Salvatore didn't deserve any of the things she had dealt with in her life. She certainly didn't deserve to die.


	3. Chapter 3

"sister what have you done?" 

"don't you see, this is the girl, the one we've been warned about" Emily Bennet says staring at Maddie Salvatore who was not conscious as she was being taken to the prison world. 

"what do you mean?"

"she is the one born on the eve of the blood moon, she will either bring Kai Parker to the point of no return, or she will save him" 

"but it is forbidden to place another person in the prison worlds, the Gemini Coven will come after her"

"Malachai Parker is destined to join Katerina Petrova in bringing no the end of times, however in the prophecy it says that a woman with fiery red hair will come along and she will either stop him or set him on the direct path. I cannot allow that to happen, if she has a chance at saving them then let her try sister"

"how do you know this will work?"

"I knew Madison back in my time, she is a pure soul. She can do this" Emily Bennet says watching her friend 

"I hope you know what you're doing sister"

"trust me, Madison Salvatore will save Malachai Parker from himself, she has to, or else the world ends"

*

*

*

Maddie opens her eyes slowly only to be greeted by complete silence, something she absolutely was not used to with brothers living in the same house. She sits up looking around and quickly realizes that this was not her home though it looked like it, everything seemed gray. As her memory returns she looks down at her chest where she had been shot, and realizes that this is the place Bonnie was referring to. She's dead. Gone. Forever. She knew that she needed to find Bonnie if she wanted to pass on so she sighs and hops up to her feet brushing the dirt off of her jeans. She takes her time on the walk to Bonnie's house knowing that this would be the last time she'd get the chance, she admires every tree and flower as she makes her way to the short haired witch. Time seemed to go by quickly as she finds herself in front of Bonnie's house, she sighs and opens the door to her house and walks into the kitchen where her friend stands filling up a glass of water. She senses the presence and drops her glass on the ground causing it to shatter on the floor, tears fill her eyes as she makes her way over to the newly dead girl

" No Maddie"

"I don't know it all happened so fast" she says as tears fill her own eyes, she grabs Maddie's hand and closes her eyes concentrating for a few seconds before pulling away and dropping their hands

"It was Nadia" she sighs

"how much time do I have here?" Maddie asks

"not long" she responds sadly

"Ok, can you please tell my brothers that I'm gonna be ok . I love you, all of you guys have been the best part of my life and I don't regret a minute of it" she says allowing tears to fall

"we all love you too" she cries

"goodbye Bonnie" she pulls the girl into a hug, as they squeeze each other for dear life (pun intended), her form disappears from the girls arms as a bright light blinds her vision. She holds her hand in front of her eyes as the light disappears, once her eyes adjust to the normal lighting she looks around in shock seeing Mystic Falls town square surrounding her

"what the hell?"

"hello?" she yells hoping that she is not going crazy, she was 100% sure that she had just died, but how in the hell did she end up back home? Something was definitely wrong here, town square was never this quiet, not even on holidays. She looks around for anyone, hoping that she was not alone but there is no answer to her desperate call. Her worries begin to grow as she walks down the street and finds absolutely nothing. She sighs angrily and sits on the ground running her hands through her long red hair so she could attempt to get her thoughts straight.

"this must be hell" she mumbles

"well Red you're not wrong" says a voice, she jumps in shock and turns around to see a guy standing above her with his hands in his pockets, and a smirk on his lips. She jumps to her feet and smiles at him, thanking whatever graces that she wasn't alone.

"oh thank god I thought I was all alone" she says walking towards the man who smiles at the girl weirdly

"I'm sorry where are my manors? I'm Kai" he says as he pulls the girl into a hug, she gasps in surprise and pats him on the back awkwardly. However the electric shock she feels in her core when she touched him catches her by surprise and she pulls away hoping he didn't notice.

"sorry I just haven't talked to anyone in a really long time this is great" he says, she frowns at his statement, what did he mean by that? Are they actually alone? She allows her eyes to take in his form, he was young, most likely around her own age, she couldn't sense anything supernatural about him but she could definitely smell his blood. After shaking the thought out of her head her eyes find his face, he is cute there's no denying that. The way he stood radiated pure confidence, everything about him intrigues her. He gave the girl a gut feeling, one she'd never felt before but she wasn't sure if it was warning her to stay away or telling her the opposite.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Kai, I'm Madison Salvatore, but most people call me Maddie" she says remembering that they were having a conversation before she got lost in her own ridiculous thoughts 

"Cute name, but I think I'll just call you Red" she smiles at his comment and look around the empty town square once again.

" are we the only people here?" she asks, Kai puts his hand on his chin as if he is pondering what to say next

"well this place is kinda like my personal hell, you see I've been here all alone until you showed up" he says before pausing to face her again

"and how are you here by the way?"

"I remember dying and then I woke up and here I was" she says equally as confused. Ok so there was definitely more to that story she would have to find out, why would he be trapped here? He must have done something really messed up to get exiled like this. Maybe she should trust her gut and take him out now in order to prevent something bad from happening in the future. Just the thought of draining him dry of his blood made her sick, but why? Clearly there was something wrong with him, why does it hurt her to think about him in pain? Jesus she'd only met the guy 3 minutes ago and she was acting like they were gonna get married. She couldn't trust him no matter how much her heart wanted to. 

"hmm" he says, then he turns and walks away, he motions for her to follow so she runs to catch up to him. Though he had just met the girl he believed her story, and for the first time in forever he had absolutely no desire to harm her, rather than cutting out her intestines he figured she could be of use somehow, maybe she would be able to help him get out of this hell once and for all. 

"where are we going?"

"well first we are gonna get you some new clothes, then we can do whatever you want. We have all the time in the world" he smirks, she looks down at her bloody shirt and agrees, Kai leads her to a small store, he opens the door for her and she thanks him. They split apart and she watches as he walks down the first isle and crosses his arms as he internally debates on which type of Jam he wants. She rolls her eyes and grabs several shirts and hoodies and some jeans and other essentials like toiletries and PJ's, if she was gonna be here forever mine as well be comfy. She finishes and waits for Kai at the cash register while he picks up a bag of pork rinds and walks over with a confused look on his face

"what are you waiting for?" he asks

"well I don't have any money so" she says feeling bad, but she had just died and then came back to life so he could cut her some slack.

"Red its just you and me here, there are no rules we can do whatever we want whenever we want and we definitely don't have to pay for shit" he says smirking before walking out of the store, she follows him and walks down the road while making small talk.

"I wonder if my house is here?" she mumbles more for herself than him

" when was it built?"

" a vey long time ago"

"then it's here, everything that was built before 1994 is all here, and it never changes, everything stays the same. That's the downside, the day repeating over and over but don't worry you'll get used to it" he says

"hopefully" she mumbles again while leading Kai to the boarding house, they arrive shortly and as soon as he sets eyes on it he gasps

"wow you live here" Kai says

"yeah my brothers built it'' she says walking up the stairs and up to her room, but to the girl's surprise it has none of her stuff in it, and looks to be a guest bedroom. she frowns, realizing that the tomb was only opened within the last 5 years so of course things wouldn't be here just like Kai said, after setting things down and making her way to Stefan's bedroom. For the most part it looks the same, she spots a picture of me sitting on his bedside table and smiles picking it up. The day this was taken was the day that Damon came home from the war on leave, and the camera man told her not to smile but she couldn't help it because she was too happy that her oldest brother was finally home. she smiles at the memory and sets it back down where she found it and walks downstairs to Kai, who is in the kitchen cooking up a storm.

"hey you hungry?" he asks

"yeah starving" She says, though she's not actually hungry for this type of food but It will do for now. She didn't want to drop the 'hey I'm a vampire thing' into a conversation with him now because they had just met, and there's no way she could have the only person In the world be scared of her. She was determined to be friends with him to make this less excruciating, despite what her gut told her, she couldn't let herself remain alone for the rest of eternity. She was already missing her brothers and all of her friends more than she was letting on, the thought of being stuck here and never being able to see them again terrified her.

"great because I've got some hamburgers coming right up" he says

*

*

*

"ok I'm gonna be honest I didn't expect it to be this good, I'm very impressed" she says taking another bite of the amazing hamburger he prepared

"well I've had a lot of time to become a good cook" he says

"Kai how long have you been here?"

"18 years" he says, she almost chokes on food as he answers, 18 years? She looks at him sadly, she couldn't imagine what it must have been like staying here all alone for that long, she would have absolutely lost her mind. It breaks her heart to know that he's been all by himself with nobody to talk to for all this time. But if he had been here that long then surely he knew about some way to get out of here.

"what year was it when you arrived?" she asks

"It was May 10th 1994, and before you ask, no there is no way out"

"oh" she says, feeling the small hope she held onto had vanish almost as quickly as it had come. She sighs and tries to ignore the heavy feeling of her heart, Kai seems to take notice and reaches forward and grabs her hand comfortingly shocking himself as well as her. He couldn't understand why he felt the need to comfort her, Kai Parker hadn't felt an ounce of anything for another person for years. He didn't actually care as they had just met, it was odd though, how without even thinking he had just comforted her. But he was ecstatic to finally have somebody else with him in this place, it was the perfect torture, being completly isolated from everything with nobody to minuplate or kill. He longed to have that feeling of absolute power once again, but something deep inside of him said that she wasn't something to be messed with. No matter how much he wanted to kill her he couldn't allow the only person in the world get away from him.

"but at least we have each other right?" Kai asks hopefully

"right"

*

*

*

After Kai had left that night Maddie Salvatore was left alone in the boarding house, the silence was eery. Usually around this time both her brothers would have been home by now and they would all sit around the living room with bourbon in hand. Sometimes they would talk and sometimes they would just sit in silence as the events of the day replayed in their heads. This had become a ritual for the siblings over the years and now it had been broken, she was alone. She sighs and walks over to the table and pours herself a drink before sitting in her normal spot on the coach and watches the fire she'd started, she remembers the day before she died. They three of them gathered together and spoke about Katherine and Nadia. Just two days ago she was with her family, now she was alone with a man she was pretty sure had major issues. He seemed off, his words were kind but there was a certain emptiness and lack of meaning when he spoke that made her uncomfortable. If what he said was true then Kai must have done something horrible to end up locked up in this hell, millions of possibilities swarm her head as she tries to figure him out. She sighs realizing that the time alone in here is most likely what made him this way, he was starved for touch and connection. However this did not mean she would trust him easily, she couldn't no matter how much her heart wanted. Maddie gulps down the rest of the bourbon and stands to her feet before trudging up the steps, she passes by both of her brothers rooms and closes their doors to make it feel more home like before making her way to her own room. She strips off her shirt and replaces it with one of the new ones she'd gotten today along with some shorts before walking into the bathroom and brushing her teeth, she stares at herself in the mirror and she tries to fight back the tears but the lump in her throat is too much. Her emotions were beginning to take over as her body fills with anger, in an instant she punches the mirror in front of her and watches as it shatters into a million pieces. 

Blood drips down her hand but she ignores it and leans on the counter berthing heavily trying calm her anger. Deep breathes in and out for ten seconds each seem to do the trick and pure and utter misery replaces the rage, tears fall down her cheeks rapidly. She stumbles out of the bathroom to the corner of the room and slides down the wall feeling the rug underneath her, she can no longer hold back the sobs of pain. She pulls at her hair trying to find some sort of comfort however it doesn't seem to work, she falls to the side and curls into a ball letting out the loudest cries in her life. With the vampirism her emotions were amplified and she could not help the horrible whimpers coming from her throat. She was going to spend the rest of eternity without her brothers, she would never see her friends again, and she would certainly never meet her soulmate trapped in here. It was all too much.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Kai had woken up after a goodnights sleep for the first time in nearly five years. He finally had someone here, he wouldn't be alone anymore. He was excited to show her around, he knew that adjusting would be hard in the beginning however when he first got to this hell he had nobody but she had him. He wouldn't let her go insane, she could somehow be of use eventually. Not to mention he hadn't seen a female in eighteen years and he was extremely attracted to her. With an extra skip in his step Kai made his way over to the abnormally large house and walked in, he frowns as he doesn't find her downstairs. He pours himself a glass of bourbon before he makes his way through the maze like house and finds the stairs, he walks up and finds all the doors closed except for one, he makes his way over to it and peeps his head in. He frowns when he finds the bed clearing unslept in, he enters the room and his eyes are caught by the large glass shards all over the floor leading to the bathroom. Kai then walks over to the bathroom and checks around the corner and sighs when he doesn't find the small red head girl, he walks out and frowns when he spots her laying on the ground in the corner of the room. He walks over to her and bends down moving a piece of hair from her face checking to see if she was still alive, he sighs in relief as her breath hits his hand and he gently lays a hand on her shoulder. She reacts instantly and shoots up from her spot looking up at him in confusion. Kai takes in her face with shock, he knew if he had the ability to feel bad for someone he would. She had mascara all over her face and her cheeks were puffy and swollen, there were obvious tear tracks down her face, and her hair looked as if she had been pulling at it. It was obvious she'd gone through a breakdown about her new living situation the night before and Kai had no idea how to handle it. He wasn't plagued with emotions like this so he couldn't understand her pain. When he first arrived he was filled with rage, that was the only thing he felt. 

"Kai what are you doing here?" she asks in a horse voice

"get up we're going on a trip"

"why?"

"because you look like you could use a good time"

"ok I guess, where are we going?" 

"Seattle" he responds taking a sip of the alcohol, she stares at him blankly but shakes it off before running her hands through her hair trying to calm it down. She was embarrassed he had seen her in this state, she knew for a fact she looked like a complete mess. 

"road trip!"

"no we're gonna fly"

"what? how?" she exclaims 

"I'm gonna fly us there" 

"hell no!"

"Red I have been here for eighteen years, I've picked up a few hobbies"

"Kai I'm sorry but I do not trust you to get me from Virginia to Seattle in one piece" she admits standing to her feet and crossing her arms, though she knew worst case if they were to crash she wouldn't be able to die but he would and then she would be alone. 

"how do you think I got here to see you?"

"you don't like here?"

"no I don't really live anywhere" he shrugs

"I don't know"

"I will not crash you'll be safe I promise" 

"ok"

*

*

*

After a fairly short drive Kai parks the car and they both get out, he leads her over to the gate which had been opened previously as the lock was laying on the ground nearby. He pulls open the doors and she gasps at the sights of the landing strip, there were large planes everywhere all they had to do was choose. Kai walks confidently to one which was already facing the runway with the steps already leading up to it. He walks up without hesitation and she gulps not knowing if this was a smart move or not. Though this would be a good bonding experience for them she didn't want to be left alone in a plane that he was in control of. Kai turns once he reaches the top and looks down at her with confusion 

"you coming or not?" She nods and walks up the steps looking around at the rows of seats, she spots Kai at the front of the plane sitting in the pilots chair pressing buttons. She walks over to the first row and takes sits down at the window seat closing her eyes tightly praying that nothing bad would happen. Kai suddenly walks back out from the front and closes the door before sending her a wink as he returns back to the pilots seat. He starts up the plane and places a headset over his ears

"good morning folks this is your captain speaking, my name is Kai and I'll be flying you to Seattle Washington today. Lets hope for some good weather and no turbulence haha. Anyways while we'll be flying I thought it'd be a good idea to give you all a live listening of my very own personal podcast about freeway construction" he states as the plane starts to move forwards, Maddie holds onto the armrests for dear lift as their speed quickens and they near the end of the strip. 

"alright ladies and gents here we go, make sure to hold on tight and buckle your seatbelts, once again thank you for flying with Kai Parker airlines. the podcast will be starting once we're in the air safely" Maddie rolls her eyes at his words and shuts her eyes tightly as she feels the plane lift into the air, her ears begin to pop and she breaths heavily as they continue to head straight up into the sky. After what feels like forever they finally seem to level out and Kai switches the no seatbelt sign on, she leans forward and runs her hands through her hair trying to calm her rapid beating heart. 

"ok now lets start that incredibly interesting and informative live podcast, so freeway construction-"

"Kai I swear to god if you do not stop I will jump off this plane" Maddie yells loudly 

"ok folks I seem to have some complaints from a very short grumpy woman, maybe next time. Enjoy your flight, and be sure to look out the window" he says before turning off the intercom. Maddie sighs and lifts up her window cover and gasps in amazement looking out at the sky, they were flying above the clouds. For the first time since she had arrived at this place she felt at peace, in the clouds. As the minutes pass by her eyelids begin to feel heavy, after her night she needed a good nap. She leans her head on her hand and allows herself to drift off into a dreamless sleep. 

Hours later Kai Parker was a few minutes from needing to get ready to land and he wanted Maddie to be able to say she'd flown a plane, he puts the plane in auto pilot and jumps up from his spot making his way to the cab. He spots her in the front row passed out with her hair strewn everywhere, he rolls his eyes and grabs a package of the airplane cookies and walks over to her, tapping her arm relentlessly until she woke up. Maddie opens her eyes and glares at him "air plane cookies?"

"no thanks"

"we're about to land"

"oh ok" she mumbles sitting up in her seat, Maddie looks down at the scenery below and smiles at the large buildings of Seattle they were flying over top of. She smiles up at Kai before realization hit her

"what the hell are you doing who's flying the plane?!" she cries

"its in auto pilot"

"oh Jesus" 

"come on I wanna show you something" he says holding his hand out to her, the girl sighs and unbuckles her seatbelt and grabs his hand. He helps her up and leads her back to the captains area and sits down in his spot

"sit down, fly with me"

"I don't know how"

"just put your hand on this and I'll guide you" Kai says taking the plane off of auto pilot

"wow this is incredible"

"yeah there's nothing like being in the sky" 

"I can't believe sights like this are real, its almost too beautiful. I mean I've spent my entire life in mystic falls, knowing that this is what I've been missing out on is insane" she says admiring the sun which was beginning to set

"this is a big world and I can show you all of it, we have forever"


	5. Chapter 5

Kai and Maddie walk down the streets of Seattle Washington with an umbrella over their heads as it was pouring rain, according to Kai this was not uncommon for the west coast. As a native of Oregon he confirmed that it was raining much more often than he'd liked to admit. Kai had already decided on a plan for the evening that he refused to share with the girl, he wanted it to be a surprise. He wanted her to trust that it would be great, thats all he needed from her at this point, trust. Kai holds the umbrella over their heads not understanding the weird feeling in his stomach he got as she was forced to basically huddle into him in order for them both to fit underneath it. After a bit of walking Kai stops in front of a cute Italian restaurant and opens the door for her, she smiles and walks in taking off her coat and setting it on one of the tables. Kai instantly disappears after walking into the kitchen and she laughs "Kai can I help?" 

"no just wait out there" 

"ok" the girl does as told and walks over to the windows watching out over the streets, she loved the sound of rain it was incredibly calming. She enjoyed listening to it at night, it would help her sleep after all the horrible memories plagued her dreams. Maddie was lost in her own thoughts with the rain echoing for quite a long time as Kai walks out of the kitchen carrying two plates, she turns and walks over to the table. 

"oh my god Kai this looks amazing"

"thank you" he says placing two glasses along with a wine bottle on the table, they both sit across from each other and begin to dig into the freshly made food he had just prepared. She gasps in surprise causing Kai to look at her 

"this is hands down the best pasta I've ever had in my entire life"

"I'm surprised, considering your Italian routes"

"how did you know I'm Italian?" she asks

"well you certainly don't look it, but your last name. That's why I brought you here to make you feel more at home"

"thank you Kai, I mean really this brings me back to when my mother used to hand make her pasta. She taught my brothers and I, she thought it was very important we knew how to make at least one Italian meal. You would have made her proud with this" 

"I'm glad" he responds taking a sip of the wine

"so you grew up in Oregon?" 

"yep"

"what part?"

"Portland" he responds dryly, she frowns and takes another forkful of pasta before asking another question. She wanted to get to know him better

"well since we're here we should visit your hometown, you can show me around" she smiles 

"no"

"oh come on it would be fun!"

"no I'm not going there"

"I've never been to Oregon, from what I know about it there's hundreds of trees unlike anything. I hear its very beautiful. Honestly I've always wanted to got just to visit-"

"god dammit I am not going back there so shut the hell up about it" Kai roars slamming his hand down on the table, she stares at him in shock and gulps as his angry stare remains on her. 

"I'm sorry" 

"I need some air" 

"Kai wait" she begs, he ignores her and stands from the table leaving her alone as he walks down the dark rainy streets. She felt terrible for pushing him when he clearing didn't want to go back, she should have just accepted it the first time he said no. The girl sighs and stands up walking out the door she follows his scent and spots him entering the space needle, she rushes over to him and walks in before the doors could close. She stands on the opposite side of the elevator and stares and him sadly unsure of what to say 

"Maddie I-"

"I shouldn't have pushed you" she interrupts 

"I overreacted, I lost my temper sometimes its not your fault"

"If I had just-"

"no stop its not you, its just that I have bad memories there and I don't want to go back" 

"I understand"

"sorry for ruining the night" 

"Kai you didn't, I've had an amazing time" she responds walking over to him and placing her hand on his arm, he looks down at her at she smiles 

"well I have something that might make it even better"

"what?"

"we're gonna stay at the four seasons"

"oh my god Caroline always used to talk about that place! I'm so excited"

"I thought it seemed fitting, mine as well stay in the best place in in the state"


	6. Chapter 6

Rather than both of them going back to the hotel Maddie was able to convince Kai that she needed to go grab some clothes as she hadn't packed enough, he seemed to buy it and she was grateful. She desperately needed to break away from him in order to track down a hospital and take the blood supply, she hadn't fed since she showed up in this world and though she was still ok it wasn't great to skip a few days without blood. She didn't want to loose control and drink from Kai this was the only option. She wasn't ready to tell him about her dark secret yet, she wanted to know he wouldn't leave her before she informed him that she was a blood sucking monster. She would begin to weaken if she kept this up. Maddie speeds to the grocery store nearby and frantically looks for a map, she finds one at the cash register and unfolds it before scanning it for the nearest hospital. She sighs in relief as it was only a few blocks from her current location, she drops the map on the ground and vamp speeds down the dark streets to the hospital. She waists no time in breaking into the blood supply and rips the cap off of one downing it instantly, she reveals in how amazing it tasted and rips off the cap of another one doing the same. After two she was satisfied and wipes her face, she then begins to pile the blood into a bad she'd found on the shelf happily. Once she filled it Maddie zips it up and walks out of the hospital making her way back to the four seasons now at full speed with her strength back. She makes it in no time and rides the elevator up to the top level of the hotel where the penthouse was located, she walks in and takes the incredible decor in. She walks through the living room and spots Kai sitting out on the lookout and vamp speeds up to her room where she hides the bag in her suitcase. She then walks back down and joins him

"how was the late night shopping trip?"

"good I got a few sweaters, but my god this view is amazing, and the room is like an apartment" she comments

"yeah it is, thats why people pay $800 a night"

"Jesus" she responds in shock, her family always had money but not that type. Kai turns to look at her but his face falls as his eyes focus on her shirt, she looks down and her heart stops at the sight of blood stained onto it

"why is there blood on your shirt?"

"sometimes I get bloody noses" she replies quickly, he nods before turning and looking at the beautiful pool they had, a smirk crosses over his face and before she can register it his hands shove her into the pool. She falls into the ice cold water fully clothed and swims to the surface screaming while she brushes her hair out of her face. Kai laughs as she swims over to the edge where he bends down to her level, suddenly his face falls and darkness takes over his thoughts. All he would have to do is hold her under for a bit and she would be gone, he shakes he thoughts out of his head and she grips his hand

"you asshole why did you do that!"

"sorry baby I'm not swimming tonight" he responds planting his feet on the ground, she rolls her eyes and tugs him into the freezing water and he stares at her in shock, she was a lot stronger than she looked, he is snapped out of his thoughts when a large wave of water lands directly on his face. He coughs and stares at her in betrayal before sending one right back making her laugh loudly, the rain was pouring and the two had started a vicious water war fully clothed in the middle of a storm. Neither cared. Kai suddenly reaches forward and grips her arm pulling her over to him, he splashes water directly in her face. Rather than returning it Maddie stares up at hi suddenly nothing just how close their bodies had gotten just now, his arms were wrapped around her and she had her hands on his chest, their face near inches from each other. Kai then stares down at her and begins to lean in slowly, without a second thought she does the same with excitement flowing through her chest, she wanted to know what it felt like to have his lips against hers.


	7. Chapter 7

Just as their lips are about to touch a loud roar of thunder echos through the sky, they pull apart and their eyes search the dark clouds curiously. Before they can react a large lightning strike clashes against the building across the street, Kai instantly grips her hand and pulls her out of the water and pulls her back inside the room shutting the door. Both stand staring at each other in shock as they try to catch their breath, and then the awkwardness begins to set in as they realize what they almost did. Kai frowns as he takes in her body, she was shaking due to the cold and he sighs running over to the bathroom and pulling out a few towels, he runs over to her and hands her one. Before stripping off his shirt and dropping it on the floor, she gasps and turns around, he frowns before walking away from her

"I'm gonna go shower and warm up you should too" Kai walks into the bathroom and strips off the rest of his clothes before turning on the water, he waits for it to warm up before stepping in and allowing the water to fall down his body. He begins to wash using the provided soap while he remembers what had happened earlier, he wanted to shove her head under the water and watch as she snuggled to breathe until she stopped moving, just like he did with his brother. But with her it was different the thought of hurting her was unpleasant, though he had no real feelings towards the girl he couldn't deny the attraction. She was the first person he'd seen in nearly twenty years and of course she turned out to be a cute girl. He was attracted to her, his mind was filled with all of the things he wanted to do to her and it was enough to make him hard. He had to keep his thoughts at bay, clearly she wasn't the type to just throw herself at someone and he wouldn't push her, that was one boundary he refused to cross. 

Across the penthouse Maddie stands underneath the water unable to stop thinking about the almost kiss that had happened between her and Kai. She was so close to giving him her first kiss and she'd only known him for two days, how could she let herself do that? There was just something about him that pulled her in, she wanted to know him. But with the obvious control issues he held along with the anger and dark past she wasn't quite sure if she could trust him yet. However this weekend had helped, he had flown her to Seattle, made her dinner, and had gotten her out of the pool after the lightning stuck, that all counted in his favor. She did wonder how amazing it would feel to have his lips on her own, she imagined he would be a good kisser. He was so attractive, she was positive he knew what he was doing, he most likely had a lot of experience where she had none. Maddie shakes the thoughts from her head and washes the conditioner out of her hair while she watches the sky light up from the lightening, it was truly beautiful. It reminded her of her childhood, whenever there was a storm her and Stefan would sneak out and watch the storm from their barn, it was their thing. Some people fear the violent bursts of electricity however she loved it, the chaos and beauty. Just then another flash lights up the room and all of the lights shut off completely, she gasps in shock as she's left in darkness with water still falling down her body. She blindly reaches for the shower handle and turns off the water before stepping out of the shower which thankfully didn't have a door on it, she reaches for her towel but curses as the only thing she can find is what feels like her robe. She wraps it around herself and ties it before trying to find the towel 

"Maddie!" kai yells, the girl screams in fright and he laughs, he was clearly close to her

"you scared me asshole"

"where are you?" 

"in the bathroom" she responds 

"ok follow my voice" he says, she begins walking forward slowly before she bumps into something. She reaches down and feels two hands outstretched against her boobs and cries in shock moving back covering herself

"are you not wearing a bra?"

"I can't find my clothes!" 

"thats kinda hot" he responds 

"shut up! now what are we gonna do for light?"

"I have lighter" Kai says pulling it out and illuminating his face, she stares at him angrily 

"you had that the whole time and you just got it out?"

"yeah I thought it'd be fun find each other"

"Jesus, ok lets just go find candles before we slip and break out backs"

"I know what else would break your back"

"Kai!"


	8. Chapter 8

Maddie grips onto Kai's arm as they carefully walk down the tiled steps, the last thing she needed right now was to slip and break her neck but then come back to life in front of Kai. Once they make it to the bottom they walk into the kitchen and begin searching for some candles they could use for a bigger light source, within a few seconds Kai grabs a few and takes them into the living room setting them on the table before lightning them. She wraps her arms around herself and takes a seat on the carpeted floor trying her best to cover up, she looks up at Kai who sits on the coach fully clothed in a black shirt and pants and she frowns. 

"how did you find clothes?"

"I had a lighter" he responds obviously, she nods and rests her head against her arms hoping the lights would come back on soon as the tension in the room was thick. She wanted to crawl into a hole and never leave. She also didn't trust him enough to be alone in the dark, she had no idea what he was capable of. 

"hey are you ok?" he asks 

"yeah why do you ask?"

"well you seem uncomfortable"

"I'm afraid of the dark" she lies

"ok well how about you think about something else, tell me about your brothers"

"ok um Damon is the oldest, he has black hair and he's kind of an asshole sometimes. He's very selfish and impulsive but he always does things for the right reasons. Once he considers you one of his people he will do anything for you. He acts like he's this horrible person but he's not, he just does stupid things for the right reasons" she responds, Kai nods but then frowns as he takes in her words. She raises her eyebrows at him but he waves his hand and she continues 

"Stefan is the middle child I guess you could say, he and I are twins but he was born three hours before me. He has blonde hair and Damon likes to call him the 'good brother' because he's always saving everyone. He's the hero, he will never leave anybody behind no matter what. But he will do anything to protect his people, no matter what it takes. He has a certain darkness to him, he hates that part of himself but its always there taunting him"

"sounds like you have two pretty interesting brothers"

"I do"

"I just wanna ask how in the hell are you all related? Damon has black hair and Stefan has Blonde?"

"its complicated, but yes we are all siblings" 

"Italians" Kai comments causing her to laugh

"what about your friends?"

"well Caroline is a control freak, but she uses that to her advantage. She is extremely strong willed and loyal. Bonnie is one of the most amazing people I've ever met, she's so strong and she inspires me to be better everyday. I can always go to her with anything, She is the person who will drop anything to help her friends, she's fiercely loyal and not to be messed with. Elena is a broken soul who has been through too much pain in her lifetime, she's overcome it all and has come out much stronger. I'm proud of the person she's become" 

"wow sounds like you got quite the group of people in your life"

"I did" she responds sadly, Kai smiles at her and nods understandably. He knew what she was going through, he lost everything that day he was brought here. As he sits here listening to her talk he couldn't help but realize how much he genuinely missed being around people, after being isolated his whole life you'd think he'd be used to it but he wasn't ready to be alone for eighteen years. He missed talking to people, that is how he got his energy, he was an extreme extrovert and being around others is how he thrived. Maddie Salvatore was giving him so much more than he'd ever had in his life really. When they almost kissed in the pool he wanted more than anything to just pull her into his arms and kiss her until they had to pull away to breath, he still wanted to at that moment but he knew that just because he was starved of touch didn't mean she was. 

"Kai what about you? Did you have anyone at home?"

"no"

"Were you in love?" she asks curiously 

"no I haven't ever loved a single human being, love is a myth. Its a theory created to make us feel better about our short meaningless lives"

"oh I see" 

"if I were you I'd start thinking the same way otherwise you're gonna get your heart broken" he says seriously, the girl stares at him with hurt in her eyes and he avoids them turning to look straight ahead. Just then the lights flicker back on and she smiles, jumping up from her spot 

"ok well goodnight sleep well"

"you too" he mumbles

As Maddie makes her way back into her bedroom she throws on her pajamas and curls into the soft blankets. Kai's words repeat in her head, did he really feel that way? Who hurt him bad enough to make him believe such a thing? It made her sad knowing that he truly believed there was no such thing as love, when she knew for a fact it was real. The girl turns over onto her side and stares out the window as the thought of the man she'd loved all those years ago crosses her mind, she still missed him everyday. Kai's thoughts on love led her to belief that someone had broken his heart in the past, that was most likely why he didn't want to return to his hometown. She shook the thoughts out of her head, she knew it was real, the best part of life was finding someone who loved you as much as you loved them. Kai just hadn't sound his soulmate yet, and neither had she. She hoped that one day he would find his person and experience true love, she hoped that he would understand just how wrong he was.


	9. Chapter 9

After they arrived from their trip to Seattle he invited himself to live with her, he claimed that it made more sense anyway. But she didn't mind, having him around was nice, he was really good at keeping the sadness at bay. He always had her laughing about something ridiculous, his presence was becoming something she craved as the weeks went by. Nobody had ever treated her the way he did, and she loved it. He knew she was still a bit skeptical about him, one thing she'd learned about him is that he's good at reading people. He's worked very hard to get her to trust him, he does small things like ask her about her past, and he does bigger things like ask her dance around the room with him. 

The whole world was empty and all she had was one guy who seemed a bit off of his rocker and talked a hell of a lot. Understandably so, Kai had spent a long time alone in this prison full well knowing there was no way out, Maddie felt for him. She knew one thing for sure, something between the two of them was definitely weird, it was like an unspoken pull that made her want to be near him. Every second she was near him he made her nervous, but she also fought the urge to drink his blood dry and then make out with him. It was odd, she'd never experienced that feeing before. She would kill to know if he felt the same way but this wasn't twilight and unfortunately she wasn't Edward Cullen. She lays in her bed staring up at the wall as thoughts of Kai plague her, the sound of a board creaking causes her to sit up in alert. Back home that always meant there was a threat, she slips out of her bed and frowns as she finds nobody in the hall way

"kai?" she calls, frowning when there is no response. She walks down the hall and into the kitchen expecting to find him there cooking something as he always was at this time, but it was empty. Another creak causes her to whip around and walk towards Kai's bedroom hoping to find him as this was beginning to creep her out. She finds nothing and turns back around finding Kai himself walking down the hallway in only a towel, she squeals and covers her eyes as he walks past her

"calm down its not like I'm naked" he comments at her innocent reaction

"sorry I thought I heard a noise"

"yeah that happens, it just the mind playing tricks, don't worry you'll get used to it" he says, she frowns at his comment and nods before walking out of his room in order to give him privacy. She retreats down to the kitchen and leans against the wall running her hands through her hair, the sight of him with nothing on was replaying in her head over and over. He was skinny and she hadn't expected him to be that built underneath the Tee with a long sleeve under it.

"hey sorry I scared you I've always been good at sneaking up on people" Kai says entering the kitchen

"oh its fine no worries"

"hey are you ok?"

"yeah why do you ask?" she wonders

"well whenever you run your hands through your hair it usually means you're either worried or nervous"

"how did you know that?"

"I'm very observant" he says walking closer to her and running his hand along her arm before walking over to the fridge acting like nothing had happened. The girl stares at him in shock

"so how are you doing with all of this prison world stuff?"

"honestly I feel like I'm gonna go insane" she says

"I know the feeling, tell you what, I promise to make sure you don't go insane as long as you promise the same"

"Kai Parker you have a deal" she says reaching forward and shaking his outstretched hand gently. Kai wasn't sure why he was acting this way, he never had before it was almost natural for him to ask how she was doing. However there was not an ounce of him that cared, Kai wanted to make sure she was kept in the dark about his past, she was quite literally the only person he had left and he couldn't let her be afraid of him. If he messed things up with her he could spend the rest of eternity alone rather than enjoying this gift he was given. 

*

*

*

Sometimes when Kai thinks she's not listening he'll mutter odd little things to himself, but of course she is able to hear it all, one of the only perks of her kind. He'll be talking about making food as a kid and then mumble something about how his father would hurt him if it wasn't made correctly. Small things like that lead her to believe that Kai had a story, one that was painful and dark. She wants nothing more than to hear every piece of it, but didn't know how to ask without overstepping boundaries. It's quite hypocritical of her to ask him about his past when he has no idea of her's, but she couldn't get the thought of him being abused out of her head, as she had a similar childhood after her mother died.

This morning she ruined everything, she finally let it slip after weeks of wondering. Kai was standing in the yard looking through a magazine that he found inside and she had noticed a scar on his hand. Without thinking she asked him what it was from and the look on his face was one she'd never seen from him before. It was a mixture of pure anger and pain, like he was reliving whatever had caused that scar on his hand. Once she had realized what she'd done he was on his feet looking down at her angrily, she swallows the lump in her throat and try to ignore the terrible feeling this look gives

"its none of your business" he said in a low voice

"Kai wait! I'm sorry" she calls, he doesn't turn and walks down the street and she watches him until he disappears out of sight cursing herself for being so nosy.

The hours pass by and there has been no sign from Kai, he had left around noon and the sun was beginning to set. He hadn't sent a page to her small pink pager he gifted after explaining how it was the best invention in the world. She was worried, and there was nobody to blame but herself, clearly there was a lot of trauma surrounding his childhood and she had brought it out. She should have known, as she hated referring back to those times when father would have too much to drink and grow angry. She couldn't help it, Maddie knew that Kai was dealing with something and wanted to help him, as she could relate to what he went through. Eventually she grows tired of the waiting and the worry takes over all rational thoughts, she decides to follow his scent and track him down so she can apologize. To her surprise his scent leads to the river bank where he is sitting against a large rock looking out over the water, She accidentally steps on a twig alerting him of her presence. He whips around and stares with a blank face for a few moments before breaking the silence

"how did you find me?" he asks and she sighs as his eyes have returned back to their beautiful light shade

"I got lucky I guess"

"why are you here? You miss me that much?" he asks sarcastically

"Kai I'm here to apologize for earlier, I know I hit a nerve and I'm sorry for bringing it up. I have a tendency to just blurt things out sometimes if I've been thinking about them a lot and it's a bad habit. So I'm sorry please forgive me for being a nosey Rosie"

"Nosey Rosie?" he asks allowing a smile to grow on his tanned face

"yeah a nosey rosie"

"I've never heard that before in my life" he says

"what really? my mom used to say that to my brothers and I all the time when we were kids and got into trouble "

"Jesus when was that? The 1800s?" Kai asks causing her to raise her eyebrows in surprise

"woah calm down it's a joke red"

"sorry it's not you I was just thinking" she says trying to change the subject

"I'm sorry too, I overreacted. Sometimes my anger gets the best of me"

"it's not your fault, I shouldn't have said anything"

"takes one to know one, what's your story?" he asks

"well my dad was old fashioned and he wanted me to be the perfect woman so I could find a man to take care of me. But I hated the idea of being a housewife, so I rebelled and he hated that he tried to hurt me enough to make sure I wouldn't do anything to embarrass his name but it never worked. It got bad after my mother died, because sometimes she was able to talk some sense into him but after her he became a monster. It was never my twin brother who got the brunt of it, it was always me and my older brother and then he went to war and it was just me. Stefan tried to take some for me but he was always the favorite"

"your dad sounds like a dick, I'm sorry you went through that" he says genuinely

"do you wanna talk about it? if not I won't push you, I know its hard"

"It's not that its hard to talk about, it just makes me very angry and sometimes I can't control myself and I do bad things" he admits

"you won't scare me away Kai"

"well I grew up In Oregon in a family full of witches also known as a coven, I know what you're thinking witches? That's not real dude! But trust me it is. Everything was fine and dandy in my household until the day my twin sister and I were born, she was gifted with the amazing power of magic and my parents adored her. But for some reason I was given the short straw and could not create magic on my own, I had to take it from others in order to practice. My family outcasted me, treated me like an 'abomination', that was my dad's nickname for me. When he was upset he would beat the shit out of me and nobody said a word, as time went on I realized the only way to keep myself from feeling the pain was by turning it all off. So I became a sociopath end of story" he says

He turns and looks at her face for a few seconds before turning back to the scenery. She can't help but imagine how young Kai must have felt being alienated like that, just the thought is enough to bring tears to her eyes as her heart breaks . Nobody deserves to be treated like that, and it certainly explained a lot about why he acted the way he did, she hadn't realized he was a 'sociopath' though. Deep down she had a feeling that he is just pretending not to care and the act has no longer become something he needed to try and do, deep down she thinks he still cares and she was determined to prove to him that he is none of those things he was called.

"Kai I am so sorry that happened, but I promise you right now I will never allow anyone to treat you like that again" she says

"thanks, but you do know that we are alone here right?"

"I know, I'm talking about you, I'm not gonna let you treat yourself like this anymore. You don't deserve it" she replies looking into his blue eyes, he stares back with a frown on his face before nodding slowly

"thank you, really, thank you"

"Of course, I mean we gotta stick together If its just gonna be us for the rest of eternity right?" she asks

"yeah"

"Kai can I hug you?"

"wha-" she cuts him off by pulling him into a tight hug, he tenses as he is clearly not used to another person's touch after being alone in here for such a long time. After a few seconds he seems to relax and wraps his arms around her shoulders burying his head into her neck. He had hugged her when she first arrived but that was because he was in complete shock when seeing another person in his world, however this was different, it wasn't on his own terms but weirdly he didn't mind it at all, her touch soothed him and he wanted more. As she held onto her friend tightly she tried to show all of the emotion she could, Maddie needed Kai to know that she didn't care what others said about him, he deserves more.


	10. Chapter 10

It's been a month since Maddie found herself trapped in this prison world as kai calls it, and he was right, she had gotten used to it. The thought of never seeing her brothers again was still heavy inside her heart but she'd found many ways to distract from the pain. Kai is the number one source of entertainment, and they have grown pretty close since he opened up to that night by the lake. Both of them were shocked that he confessed his true feelings, neither had expected it, Kai had a feeling that this would be happening frequently in her presence, it was like he felt the need to tell her everything while making sure she was also ok. He hated the feeling, it was confusing, and he knew she was hiding something. She was slowing down and he knew it wasn't because of depression, something more was going on and it frustrated him that she wouldn't just come clean. He was angry that she was keeping a part of herself hidden and he was angry about his uncontrollable being around her, he was bound to blow soon, and he hoped to god that she was nowhere near him when it happened. Maddie couldn't help but let her guard down around him in almost every way, all things considering he isn't the worst company. To make it worse she'd developed a slight crush on the boy who for some reason loves to eat jam with his fingers. He has something about him that just pulls her to him and she can't seem to ignore it, being with him was so easy. Of course she hasn't brought it up but she does wonder if he feels it too, or was she just being crazy. She still hadn't told him about her vampirism, the last thing she wanted was to scare him away however she does plan on telling him when she knows that he won't leave.

"Kaiiiii wake upppp" she sings loudly walking into his room, he groans and turns around ignoring her call, she smirks and climbs onto the bed jumping on it laughing at his irritated face.

"wake up we have stuff to do today!" she says excitedly, he then pulls her legs out from underneath her and she falls onto the bed bouncing, she laughs and looks at him with pure happiness radiating in her eyes. His face softens at the sight of her smile and her moves the covers off of his body and steps out of bed revealing his shirtless body, his eyes find Maddie who sits on the bed clearly admiring his body

"Like what you see Red?" he smirks

"you wish" she says, rolling her eyes before walking out of the room. shortly after Kai walks downstairs dressed in his normal outfit, jeans a tee shirt with a long sleeve underneath with his converse.

"so pancakes or waffles?" he says

"hmm how about waffles"

"alright waffles coming right up"

She sit at the barstool in the kitchen of my house and watches Kai as he makes food like its the easiest thing in the world. Once he makes the food they eat and then head to the store so she can get clothes for the hike he promised to go on today. They decide to drive to the store in order to conserve energy, and once they arrive Maddie quickly grabs a pair of leggings and a long sleeve walking to the back so she can change into them. Once she's done she waits outside while Kai goes to the bathroom, she sits on the bench and grabs one of the newspapers reading it. Her eyes scan through the tiny words looking for anything interesting before landing on a story about a guy who murdered his family, and his little siblings. She feels sick to her stomach as the name of the boy is printed at the bottom, Malachai Parker. She quickly realizes that Kai is the boy in the story, and she'd been living with a serial Killer. As if on cue Kai walks over to her where she sits and his face falls as he sees her reading the paper his smile drops from his face as he sees the expression on her face, she was scared of him.

"so now you know, I'm a monster" he says with zero emotion, his voice sends involuntary chills down her spine, and she doesn't respond

"I didn't want you to find out like this" he says taking a few steps toward her, she steps back instinctively and he stops as his eyes darken

"aren't you gonna ask me why?" he asks, the girl only stares back wide eyed not able to speak. It was as if her throat had closed

"and now you're scared of me" he says, she shakes her head and tries to walk closer to him, knowing he can't kill her but he walks away before she can say anything. Everything in her screamed to run and never look back, Murdered innocent children who deserved to live. He took their lives away, that was the reason he was sent to live in this hell. It all made sense now, he referred to himself as a monster. He was right. She watches as his frame disappears from her sight before turning to walk away when the tonight of Stefan crosses her mind. Her very own twin had killed an ungodly amount of people back in his ripper days, though it was the darkest time of his life it still happened. Damon had killed far too many people to count as well, and Kai was no different. She could not judge him for his crimes when her own blood had done much worse for much longer, they both had higher body counts. Though she could never excuse what he did to those children she would have to make peace with him as she would be stuck with Kai Parker forever.

Now that she knew his truth Maddie owed it to him to reveal her true self, it wasn't fair that he was living in the dark, he deserved to know. She sighs cursing herself for handling that the way she did, and waits a minute before following after his scent, she spots him sitting on top of a random roof and climbs up herself, just as she was about to sit down next to him her foot slips on the sleek roof and she about looses her footing when a hand shoots out and grabs her pulling her to a sitting position beside him, she smiles gratefully and he turns his head away from her. He was disappointed, which wasn't something Kai Parker was used to, the look on her face was something he never wanted to see again, he didn't want her to hate him. He wanted to like him, enough to tell him everything, we wanted to be with her always.

"Kai I'm not afraid of you"

"you should be"

"you can't kill me"

"why is that?" he asks

"I'm a vampire" she states as he looks at her in shock, so this is what she's been hiding. Why hadn't she told him though

"no kidding, you certainly don't act like one, I thought vampires just speed around and kill people"

"well some do, but not me. I don't choose to behave like that, I never wanted to be a..." she trails off looking down at her shoes

"monster?" he asks, she nods sadly feeling disgusted that even now the smell of his blood was mouth watering.

"wait you haven't fed this whole time, how are you alive?"

"being here seems to lessen the need for blood, I'm fine" she says

"no your not, I've noticed you have slowed down, you're getting weak"

"kai I'm fine"

"here take some of my blood" he says holding up his wrist

"kai I can't, I've only had human blood once, it would be almost impossible to stop"

"you can do it, I believe in you"

"I don't have complete control yet, I could kill you"

"you won't, and even if you do I'll just come back anyway, this is my prison world, I can't die" he says, Kai didn't want her to die, and if she needed to feed then he was more than willing to provide.

"Maddie you need to feed just do it I'll be fine"

"ok" she agrees knowing that if she doesn't she will get gradually weaker until she desicates. Kai lifts up his wrist and she grabs it gently, she sends him one last look to which he nods at. She allows her true form to show and Kai watches in wonder as she gently sinks her teeth into his wrist and he stiffens as she sucks a bit of blood out of him, after only a few seconds she pulls away and stares at him wide eyed

"I'm ok, keep going" he says. She starts to drink from him again, it tastes amazing she'd forgotten how much better fresh human blood tasted, and she could feel herself growing stronger already. She begins to lose herself in the taste and grips his arm tighter as she gulps down as much blood as she can as if her life depends on it. Damon was right, animal blood is no comparison to the real thing, she was a fool for allowing Stefan to change her natural diet.

"uhh Red" Kai says, trying to get the girl's attention, she ignores him as she is too focused on the addicting taste of blood.

"Maddie!" he yells, this causes her to snap back to reality and lets go of him, she takes in his face and it had grown pretty pale, she shakes her head feeling the guilt weigh in on her, and quickly bite into her wrist shoving it towards his face

"Oh my god I'm sorry! here drink this it will heal you" she says, without another word he drinks from the girls wrist and she watches as he seems to enjoy it, she can't help but notice how hot he is, to a vampire drinking someones blood, or letting them drink their blood is a very personal and it brings them closer together. Blood sharing is sacred, and she had just done it for the first time with Kai Parker. He lets go and wipes the blood off of his mouth and then smiles

"I'm so sorry Kai I could have killed you" she apologizes in shame as tears fill her eyes

"but you didn't! you were able to pull yourself out of it, so please don't cry I'm ok"

"I guess you're right"

"thank you for not leaving, I think you're crazy for wanting to stay with me but I do appreciate it" he says

"Thank you for not freaking out and running like hell when I told you" Rather than responding he shocks them both by pulling her into his side and kissing her head shortly before pulling away, she smiles at him and as a blush creeps onto her pale cheeks, and she suddenly feels a burst of energy so rather than staying up there with Kai she stands and jumps off the roof landing perfectly not wanting him to see how much of an effect he truly had on her, Kai stands up and smiles down at her.

"that was kinda hot" he says staring up at her in wonder, making her roll her eyes

"race you home" she says vamp speeding out of sight, Kai is left alone on the roof top as he watches her stop after, she was about a hundred yards away from him now

"race you home" she says vamp speeding out of sight, Kai is left alone on the roof top as he watches her stop after, she was about a hundred yards away from him now. He smiles and begins to climb down from the house as he pictures her drinking his blood once again, after eighteen years alone stuck in a prison the twenty two year old looked down at his jeans realizing that she was doing more to him than just being a friend. As the days pass it was growing harder and harder for him to control himself around her, the only thing that kept him from saying 'screw it' and kissing her was the fact that he could tell she was innocent, he didn't want to hurt her by having her do something she would later regret. But man it was hard to resist as she walked around with those leggins that perfectly defined her ass. Kai shakes the impure thoughts out of his head and follows after the girl.

*

*

*

Once they had returned home there was an awkward silence between the two, they had both admitted to some heavy things and neither knew exactly what to say. It all made sense to the girl however, she had all the pieces to the puzzle and she finally understood why he acted this way. She wanted to ask him why he did it, but she didn't want to trigger him or bring back unwanted memories, things were good between them.

"I can basically hear your brain thinking" Kai says, he could read her like an open book

"sorry"

"spill"

"why did you do it?" she asks causing him to stop messing around with the gameboy and look up at her

"I guess being told that you're an irredeemable piece of trash while getting thrown around changes a person into something they never wanted to be"

"I understand"

"I tried so hard to make him proud, to the point where I got straight A's, volunteered, had girlfriends and even played varsity football just to get some sort of positive reaction out of him, but nothing worked. So I started isolating myself as I realized that the less I was around the better off they were. I knew that they all looked down on me but I was ok, looking forward to going to college and getting the hell away from home when I found out the reason why my parents had so many kids"

"why?" she asks

"my father couldn't stand the thought of me, an abomination, being the leader of the coven because they all knew I was much more powerful than my sister there was no match, so they continued to have kids until more twins came alone and they could merge rather than allow me to take on my natural born right. So that night I woke up and something in me had snapped and I lived up their expectations, I wasn't fully myself, it was like I was being controlled by my darkest desires and I couldn't stop, and I didn't want to"

"do you regret it?"

"no I don't, I don't care if that makes me a monster because its the truth" he says looking at the girl who was feeling incredibly nauseous, she had read the article hundreds of times and knew exactly what he did to them, they were just children.

"you're not good at hiding your disgust"

"sorry but its not everyday that a girl hears her best friend murdered his kid siblings"

"well get used to it"

"I won't ever get used to the thought of you being abused to the point where you have a psychotic break and kill your family. But what I will say is that I promise not to judge your past as long as you focus on a having better future"

"why? I mean literally any sane person would have run for the hills by now"

"well lets just say that I know people who have done far worse things than you and have still lead a honorable life" she says thinking about Stefan, Elijah, and for the most part Damon

"listen I hate to be the one to tell you this red, but I think you need to find better people to hang out with, because I'm sensing a theme here"

*

*

*

"what do you mean I have to do dishes?" Kai asks sadly as he sits a few feet away from the girl watching as she plants flowers in her garden she'd been working on for the past couple days. They had gotten several different colored roses and a few other flowers and she was determined to make a replica of her mothers garden from 1864.

"well think about it, you do all of the cooking and make a big mess and you should have to clean it up fair and square"

"ok I guess that makes sense"

"I'll do the laundry and the grocery shopping" she adds, he nods and writes that chore on her side of the whiteboard

"I'll donate the blood"

"Kai no"

"I'm totally fine with it, I'm sure that its better than a blood bag which you have to go super far to find, this is way easier and hotter" he says mumbling the last part, which of course she hears perfectly

"I don't know, we'll have to talk about more later"

"fine but don't expect me to not put up a fight"

"changing the subject, so you can draw magic out of any supernatural creature right?" she asks curiously

"yeah, but it wouldn't be a lot"

"what if you syphoned me and showed me a few spells you know"

"I guess I could do that" he says smirking, if he could get enough power from her now, there was a change that he could finally get out of this horrid place. She holds out her arm and he grabs it gently

"this will sting" he says as he begins to take the magic from her being, the whole vampire curse is magic in itself and he would be able to draw from it. She tenses as he concentrates on syphoning the magic, after a few moments he smirks and lets go of her arm feeling the rush of magic flowing through his veins. Unfortunately this was no where near the amount he would need to get home.

"show me something"

"ok close your eyes" he says, she does as told and he lifts his hand in the air mumbling a few words to himself watching as the roses blume all around her garden.

"open them"

When she opens her eyes an array of all her different colored roses are planted all over her garden and she smiles genuinely. She hops to her feet and admires them all as nostalgia takes over, her mother loved roses and always made sure to have them around. They had always been her favorite flower of all time, though she had several years in the twenty first century she was still a very old school girl. She adored roses, dressing up for balls, romance, long hair, and she was determined to find the love of her life and spend the rest of her days with them. She wanted one person, and only one. She knew it was old fashioned but she couldn't help it, the girl could not honestly picture herself falling for a man and then breaking things off. She could never be like Elena, thought she loved the girl to death the way she lead both of her brothers on just like Katherine did was not something she appreciated. Though they were all happy now it just wasn't who Maddie was, no matter how many times Caroline calls her old fashioned and tries to get her to lose her virginity to a random boy at school she never could. Her prince was waiting for her, and she wasn't sure if she had met him yet. Something about Kai seemed to invite her in, there was an obvious darkness surrounding him, but she remembered what Klaus had told her, 'don't underestimate the allure of darkness, it pulls even the kindness hearts in.'

"thank you Kai this is absolutely stunning"

"no problem, now you think thats cool just what till you see what I can do with this weather"


	11. Chapter 11

After a few weeks Kai and Maddie were inseparable, basically conjoined at the hip, neither really wanted to do anything without the other. It honestly scared Kai how attached he was to her, she had come in and shaken up his whole world making him care without even batting an eye. Maddie was currently walking back from the grocery store alone, this was her only time when she didn't have the cute black haired witch by her side and it was the only time she didn't mind. But today something is just different, she hadn't been able to stop thinking about her old life and how she'll never get out of this place. Kai left to wherever he goes hours ago and she'd been feeling like the world was closing in. She figured he could use some groceries. But unlike she thought, the walk does not help and with each step she feels her heart beat faster and faster. Sweat begins dripping down her back and she knows exactly what is going on, she's having a panic attack, this is something that hadn't happened since she was still human. Back then she had Stef or Damon to calm her down but now she was alone. She starts to breath quicker and leans over holding onto a tree for support as she tries to catch her breath. As If on cue she hears footsteps running toward her and then feels Kai's arm go around her tighly

"what's wrong? are you ok?" he asks, panicking, she doesn't answer and continues crying unable to answer him. He pulls her into his chest and wraps his arms around her even tighter, after a few minutes she feels herself calm down a bit.

"hey it's gonna be ok, I promise. Whatever's upsetting you right now just don't even think about it, concentrate on... the eclipse" he says looking down at her in concern. She does as told and looks up to the sky taking in the beautiful sight she was used to, continuing to struggle breathing

"look at how beautiful it is, think about it, where else would you get to see something like this everyday? It's amazing" he says calmly. She nods and starts to find herself calming down at his soft voice. He continues to talk about anything, and she listens closely, taking her mind off of breathing, her crying slowly comes to a stop and soon she is able to breathe normally again. He notices and helps her stand up off of the ground and then pulls the girl into another hug

"are you feeling better now?" he asks

"yeah I am, how did you do that? calm me down so easily?"

"well I read that people having a panic attack need to be distracted from what's happening so I just talked" 

"thank you kai" 

"of course I'm with you forever"

*

*

*

"So I have a question for you but I don't want you to think why is this guy asking me that, it's really weird! I'm worried about it but I'm so curious and after being here for so long I've lost all sense of what social cues even are so I'm just gonna ask" Kai says as they find themselves at the same spot Maddie had found him when he was upset with her weeks ago.

"You can ask me anything"

"Ok here it goes, have you ever been in love before? Sorry I just feel like you have so much backstory and I wanna hear it, I wanna know everything" he asks, her eyes move from the calm lake to the boy sitting next to her with a curious look on his face

"Yes I have"

"Wow ok I was not expecting that answer, can you tell me about it?"

"Ok, well to set the scene it all started in 1864" she says pausing to see his reaction, just as she thought his mouth drops in shock as he does the math

"You're kidding"

"Nope, I was born in 1847"

"Wow that's amazing! Sorry I'm just trying to imagine you in one of those big dresses walking around all proper and stuff" he says smiling at the thought

"I don't want to remember they were so uncomfortable and women were not allowed to wear anything else. It was horrible"

"I bet you were the prettiest girl in all of the lands" he says in a fake british accent, she smiles at his compliment and he surprises himself on how easily that just came out, he loved complimenting her. 

"I was far from it, at the age of seventeen I had only one sutor and he was a childhood friend. The men of the town found me odd because of my fascination with equality, which back then didn't exist. They thought I was a disgrace for playing sports with my brothers and getting muddy" she says obsering Kai's now frowning face. He hated to imagine her being discriminated against for being herself, no matter what time period.

"His name was William Johns and we grew up playing together or so I thought, it was odd because rather than spending time with Stefan he always preferred me, which was a brand new thing. Nobody had ever chosen me over Stefan before, he was always the favorite. As we grew older he didn't mind me not being as ladylike as I should, he embraced it and one time he even let me try on his pants. I got a hell of a beating after my father saw that one" she says pausing and looking out at the scenery

"Go on, if you feel comfortable"

"He always accompanied me to the founder's balls and birthday bashes, and he never let me dance alone. My father was proud when he asked me to court him, William was one of the most respected young men in the town and for some reason he chose me, I couldn't believe it because I had a crush on him for as long as I could remember. In 1864 there was a woman who came to stay with us, she claimed that her parents had passed and had nowhere to go, my father took her in and she turned everything upside down. Her name was Katherine and she was the prettiest girl anyone had ever seen in our small town, it wasn't hard for her to completely manipulate both of my brothers into falling in love with her. She had us all under her spell until the night of the founder ball, I had just had the best night of my life William had asked me to walk with him and informed me that he wished to marry me but still needed to build up the confidence to ask me officially as well as my father. I went home the happiest girl in the world but that's when I saw Katherine, she was drinking a man's blood and I caught her. She informed me that night that I was cursed with a special type of blood as the night of my birth was midnight on the eve of the blood moon" she says pausing to look at Kai who was completely absorbed into her story, he was hanging onto every word she said.

"This meant that my blood could be used to break a curse that a very bad man needed, but that wouldn't happen for another hundred plus years. After Katherine told me of all the creatures that crawl around in the night my father and the rest of the council members fed vervain to their children in order to draw out the vampires, Katheine was caught and I was taken with her. We were brought to a church where they planned to burn us alive for being demons, but a with that had been Katherines handmaiden devised a plan to save us all. She lead us to an underground tomb below the church and the vampires were safe there, as for me Katherine told me my brothers had been killed when in actuality she turned them into vampires like her, she forced me to get into a coffin where the witch would cast a spell making me sleep for 164 years. When I woke up I found my brothers were not in fact dead and were quite alive, but very different than I remembered them. Damon was still under Katheines influence and Stefan was in love with a girl who looked exactly like Katherine but she was just the descendant, a doppleganger"

"Wait is that it? There has to be more I mean what about William?" Kai asks

"Yeah there's more but I figured I was boring you with all this talking"

"What in the hell? No this is the most interesting thing I've heard in 22 years"

"Ok then, I thought I'd seen the last of William that night after the ball, but it turns out he had lied to me, he was created by the very original who needed my blood, his job was to protect me until his boss was ready. He had arrived in 1862 and compelled the entire town to remember him as a young man who had grown up there. I had no idea he was a vampire until I saw him again a while after I had woken up, he was on the side of a man named Klaus Mikealson, now Klaus is important because he and his siblings are the original vampires, the first ones ever created. Klaus however is a born werewolf but his mother cursed him and took away his power to shift as he would be too powerful. In order to break the curse Klaus needed a witch, a vampire, the Pierce doppelganger, and girl born of the blood moon"

"Oh shit" Kai mutters as he realizes where this was going

"Klaus needed me and the doppelgänger, Elena in order to break the curse, he tortured us for months and threatened to kill everyone we'd ever loved if we stepped out of line. William was his right hand man, by the time we met again he had changed into a completely different person, he no longer cared for me in the same way he did back then, or so I thought. The night of the ritual he died trying to save me from Klaus, but he was just too strong and ripped Williams heart straight out of his chest. I was devastated for years, and I didn't even consider another man"

"Wow that is the coolest but saddest story I've ever heard in my life and that's saying something"

"Well i wish it wasn't mine"

"So would you ever consider loving again?" Kai asks hopefully

"If that man was someone I knew I could spend the rest of my life with and be happy then yeah I would" she says looking into Kai's eyes, both of them find themselves unconsciously leaning forward, Kai coughs awkwardly and they both pull away

"So how did you become a vampire?"

"I got in a car accident"

"You're kidding? After all of that the way you turned was from a car accident?" Kai says laughing 

"It is ridiculous isn't it?"

"I mean what are the odds" he says making her laugh as well. But he now knew that there was so much pain behind that smile, all he wanted was to make her happy so she never had to feel that again.


	12. Chapter 12

Right now Kai and Maddie were in the middle of a heated game of catchphrase, as this is one of their favorite pastimes, they love to play games and they even have a white board in the kitchen with the number of games each person has won. Of course Maddie won more than Kai had because she was overall 'an amazing board game player'. However this game wasn't looking so good for her because Kai was doing surprisingly good at it. It's been going on for an hour and they were tied, both too stubborn to admit defeat. Its was currently Kai's turn and they were in the food section,

"Ok so it's your favorite food that I make and its really quick and easy-"

"Pasta!" he shakes his head

"Spaghetti and meatballs" he shakes his head again

"Pizza!" she screams feeling the panic as she had waisted too much time on that one, he hands it over to her and she smile as the word is pancakes

"OK so you make me this for breakfast all the time-" the buzzer goes off signaling that she had lost. Kai jumps up and screams in joy

"yesssss!!! Cobra Kai for the win!"

"don't hate the player hate the game" he smirks after observing her pouting against the coach

"face it you can never beat me" he says smirking

"ok rematch loser has to do the shopping for the next week" she says feeling a burst of confidence, he sits back down and smirks leaning forward and looking into her eyes

"you're on red" he says shaking her hand. When their hands touch both of them feel the tingle of electricity and pull away, neither knew what that meant, as it happens every time they touch. Neither had ever felt it before, Kai was not bad with the ladies back when he was on earth, but he never had a relationship, he was more of a one night stand kind of guy. However Maddie was completely clueless when it came to love, as the only man she'd ever loved had sacrificed himself before she could even kiss him for the first time. Both of them ignore it as they always do and get back to the intense game. After a few minutes of back and forth the buzzer goes off on her again and kai does a backwards somersault cheering and jumps up punching the air

"and I win again" he brags

"grocery shopping for a week, rough" he says lending a hand for her, she grabs it and stands to her feet once again ignoring the spark and looks up at him

"jokes on you I like shopping, besides you never come with me anyway"

*

*

*

After she got back from her grocery hall she entered the kitchen and set the bags down on the counter to be greeted by Kai who was sitting at the table looking nervous. 

"before you ask yes I got the pork rinds" 

"thank you" he says quietly which is very unlike him

"are you ok? you seem offaly quiet today"

"I'm just nervous because I have a gift for you but I don't know if you'll like it"

"what you didn't have to get me anything"

"well I just saw it in the store the other day and it reminded me of you" he says holding up a gold sun necklace and she gasps in shock

"kai its beautiful"

"here let me put it on" he says, she turns around and moves her hair so he can put it on feeling chills crawl up her skin as his fingers clasp the necklace around her.

"so the reason this reminded me of you is because before you came, this place really was hell. But then you showed up with your bouncy red hair and amazing laugh you brightened up my life, Maddie you are my sunshine. I mean I don't know how you did it but you have made me actually feel something other than anger and hate and I don't know what's happening to me but I think it's good even though it scares me to death" he says putting on the necklace, she wastes no time in turning around and hugging him tightly with tears in her eyes, he hugs her back tightly

"Thank you so much Kai I absolutely love it, and you've done the same for me, I used to think about how my life was over and how I'd never see my brothers or my friends again, but you have shown me that this isn't too bad, and I really am starting to like it here with you. So I think I owe you a bigger thank you"

"No thank you for being my light" he says kissing her forehead


	13. Chapter 13

After Maddie had spilled all of her deepest and darkest secrets that night at the ' venting rock' they named it, the two felt closer than ever. There was no longer anything standing between them and they were able to just enjoy each other. Maddie was currently standing at the top of a hill watching as Kai walked slowly complaining with each step he took. She rolls her eyes because taking a hike was his idea and she had asked him several times if he was sure he wanted to do this and he reassured her that he did. Now here they were just a few meters from the top done with the hike and Kai is completely done, and won't stop bitching at the girl for walking so far ahead of him. Eventually she grew tired of the complaints and she walks down to him and place his arm over her shoulder and basically drags him the rest of the way while he smirks and talks to her about the time he broke into the Oval Office.

"Kai oh my god please stop telling me about how you killed yourself in the Oval Office"

"its a great story" 

"no its not, I don't wanna picture you dying so if you'd please give it a rest"

"aww red thats sweet, who would have thought you would care about me"

"you say it like thats a bad thing" she mumbles adjusting his weight on her shoulder

"anyone who's ever cared about me has ended up dead"

"well I guess you'll just have to make an exception"

*

*

*

When they finally make it to the top Maddie looks at Kai and lets his arm and Kai falls to the ground panting, she looks at him with her eyebrows raised before letting out a loud laugh at him he looks at her and flashes his middle finger before groaning loudly. As he sits on the ground trying to catch his breath the girl pulls out the camcorder the two had been using to record cute little skits out of boredom. She lifts the camera and pans it across the landscape making sure to include the beautiful lake as well as Kai sitting on the ground, she laughs as he flips off the camera before smiling back at her. After a few more seconds she turns off the camera and rolls her eyes as his moans of pain echo through the woods, Maddie struts over to him and pulls him up to his feet, maybe a little too hard. He glares at her and walks over to the edge of the cliff taking a seat with his back to her, she follows him and sits down next to him

"I hate it when you manhandle me" he grumbles

"kai?" 

"hmm"

"how long have you been here again?" she asks

"18 years and 2 months and 27 days"

"wow do your probably pretty old huh" she says giggling, he looks at her clearly offended

"Do I look old to you? I am 22 thank you very much"

"no you're like..." she pauses while doing the math

"40!"

"yeah so?"

"Damn old timer I don't know if I should hang out with you anymore it's kinda creepy"

"you're one to talk! aren't you techancially like over a hundred years old?"

"well I'm actually 169 years old but I don't count those years because I was asleep for all of them" she replies

"I may be an old timer but you're ancient"

"yeah I guess so"

"how old are you really?" 

"I'm 20" he nods, and the two fall into a comfortable silence as they watch midday the eclipse in awe. Once it's over she turns and smiles at him. He looks at her with staring directly into her eyes, the contact made her blush instantly as it felt like he stared into her soul. Kai didn't have any control over himself in this moment, it was like she was controlling him, all he could think about was how soft her lips would be against his.

"Maddie you are beautiful" he says, she feels herself panic at the intimate complement mixed with how close their faces and allows her hair to hide her face, but he moves his hand to her chin and lifts the girl's face up to look at him

"don't hide from me" he says, before he leans forward and presses his lips against hers, she's shocked at first as she had never kissed anybody before, after a few moments she relaxes and moves her lips against his slowly. He pulls away removing his hands from her face

" I shouldn't have done that" he says, still blushing madly. Kai stands up and goes to leave when Maddie frowns, not wanting him to regret what just happened, she takes a deep breath and vamp speed over to him and yanks his neck down to her height and kisses him again, this one is much harder than the last as she had no clue what he was doing, but it also didn't last as long as they pull away after a couple seconds. The two stand there and look at each other both shocked at what had just taken place before she breaks the silence

"kai that was my first kiss", he looks shocked but then understanding courses though him as he remembers her story. Kai couldn't believe he actually did it, he kissed her and he wasn't numb he felt something, he wasn't quite sure what it was but it definitely wasn't anger which is what he was used to. As soon as they pulled away he missed the feeling of her lips against his, it was beginning to worry him how much he depended on her, it was almost harder to breathe when she was gone. He always missed her when she left the room and his only goal in life was to make her happy, but he couldn't ignore his urges, and he worried that they might destroy everything for him.

"well I'm happy it was me" he replies wrapping his arm around her shoulder and pulling her into his chest

"so now that you're my girlfriend does that mean you won't get mad if I sneak into your bed at night?" he says remembering the time he snuck into her bed because he missed her and she about killed him out of fear.

"girlfriend huh?"

"yep" he says smiling proudly

"we'll see"

"what are you doing to me red?" he asks as he watches her begin the trek back down the hike.


	14. Chapter 14

Maddie walks into the house with bags of food in her hands for Kai and sets them on the counter and starts to put everything away. Her thoughts were everywhere as she thought about Kai, things with him were great for a few days after they had kissed. He was constantly chasing her around and trying to kiss her, and then when she let him catch her he would shower her with compliments. However three days ago he grew distant and stopped talking to her altogether, the light in his eyes disappeared and he spent all day and mos of the night away from her. What Maddie didn't know was that Kai was trying his very hardest to stay away because his urges were back and he didn't want to hurt her. He would leave the house everyday and kill himself in order to give a few hours to hopefully come back to his normal self but it never worked. After he jumped off the roof of the grill and snapped his neck he awoke hours later as the sun was setting, all parts of the old him gone, the only thing on his mind was now death. Maddie hums to herself as she realizes the house seems weirdly quiet and she begins to wonder where Kai is like she did everyday, she figured he was freaked out by their sudden change in relationship and needed time to himself and respected that and kept her distance but she couldn't lie, she missed him, it's hard to be away from someone after spending basically every second of the past few months with them. Kai's presence was something she needed in order to keep her sanity and these days without him had been extremely hard. The door slamming signals his return and she smiles

"kai?" she calls, just then he walks into the kitchen and leans against the wall crossing his arms, his eyes following her every movement as she continues to put the groceries away.

"hi" she says smiling at him happily, she was excited that he was finally showing himself rather than leaving before she could wake up. She missed his face as lame as that sounds.

"hello red" he says pulling out a wooden stake and examining it, she drops the bag of chips he requested last week on the floor and watches him fear bubbling up inside her as he smirks

"what are you doing?" she asks, rather than responding he stares at her as if she is his prey, her heart begins to beat faster as he makes his way over to the counter standing across from her, though she knew if something were to happen she could handle herself he was still extremely intimidating, he towers over her with a smirk across his lips, he slams the stake down onto the table in front of her. She gasps and backs up as he approaches her slowly and menacingly

"well as you know I am a sociopath who happens to very much enjoy killing, and I've been trying so hard not to kill you because we are the only people here. Don't get me wrong I like you but I can't stop myself anymore. But trust me this is gonna hurt me more than you, I really don't want to do this but I can't stop" he says as if he's fighting himself

"then don't, you're better than this" she says looking into his darkened eyes, he just smirks and approaches her holding the stake up and rushing at her, she gulps and vamp speed to the other side of the room not very quickly though because she hadn't fed in a while

"hmm not so fast now are you? you haven't fed in a while so this should be easier than I thought", he runs at her but she is able to catch him and quickly throw him against the wall, he grunts as fury bubbles inside of him, he recovers and runs at her again and she grabs his arm holding the stake and holds onto his neck with the other, trying to hold him back with her strength

"you're gonna have to kill me if you want me to stop" he growls, so she whimpers at the thought lets him go by shoving him across the room

"kai stop this isn't you"

"you're wrong"

"Kai I don't want to do this" he rushes at her again and for a moment his eyes lighten back to their normal color

"kill me!" he yells as his eyes begin darken again, he holds the stake up

"I'm sorry", she snaps his neck like a twig and he falls to the ground dropping the stake, she quickly grabs the stake and throws it into the fire. Before making her way back into the kitchen where he lays unmoving, she allows tears to fall as he lifts his body and moves him to the coach. While he is out she cleans everything up and makes it look like nothing had ever happened and finishes putting the food away. Once she finishes she walks over to his unconscious body and sits with himi playing with his hair while she waits for him to come back.

*

*

*

After hours of waiting she watches as his hand twitches and she stands to her feet not knowing which one she'd be dealing with. She watches as he opens his eyes, he looks up at her confused, she sighs not wanting to remember what had just happened either. "what happened?" he says

"you tried to kill me and I had to break your neck" she explains, he then remembers the events and sits up rubbing his neck as the nights events flash through his mind, then he looks at her with a sad face

"I'm so sorry sometimes I can't control myself and it just happens-" he starts, she had heard enough and cuts him off

"I understand trust me" she says watching as he stands to his feet, she takes a few steps towards him but he steps back instantly making her frown

"you shouldn't be with me. I'm not good enough for you, I'm a sociopath Maddie, I'm a monster. You're not safe with"

"look old timer if you didn't feel things why would you be sorry for trying to kill me? your not a sociopath, or a monster you're just misunderstood" she says, growing tired of the way he speaks of himself. He leans down and kisses her gently as she wraps her arms around his neck, his find her waist. After a few moments Kai pulls her into a tight hug not daring to let her go as he whispers apologies in her ear. He vowed from that day on he would never let his urges get the best of him, he would never hurt her again.

*

*

*

For the past week Kai had been dodging his girlfriend just like before, he didn't want to stay in case he lost control again but he couldn't manage to bring himself to leave her. She had been trying so hard to talk to him but he refused and it killed him to see the look on her face, but it was better this way. He was spending his days at their venting rock talking to the lake as if it would talk back and answer all of his problems 

"I just don't know what to do because I know I should stay away but I can't and it's so freaking frustrating how she can just walk around and basically control me without even trying, like thats my specialty! " he rants

"Kai" she calls alerting him of her presence a few feet back, he looks up at her and stares for a few seconds before looking back at the scenery

"do you remember what you said to me a couple days after I first got here?"

"you play with your hair when you're nervous?"

"no"

"your blushing so hard that it looks like you might explode?"

"no kai, we made a promise to keep each other sane" she says sitting next to him 

"kinda hard for you to do that when I've already lost my mind"

"we're all a little crazy"

"listen I know you came here so you could try and convince me to come back with you and play house in this empty prison world but its not gonna happen because I'm not stable. I can snap and easily hurt you if I lose control. I don't care about you take a hint" 

"well if you're gonna leave then you should just kill me now because I can't be here alone" she says, his head snaps over to her direction and he frowns as he hadn't considered that she would also be alone

"no I'm not gonna kill you"

"why because you care about me?" she asks

"no!"

"Kai I'm not staying here by myself after everything so you will either stay here and let me help you or kill me" she says picking up a piece of wood from behind her and holding It out to him, he stares at it in shock

"I'm not gonna kill you end of discussion" 

"but you're leaving?" 

"yeah"

"ok then I guess I'll just do it myself" she says standing and holding the wood above her heart 

"what are you doing?" he yells angrily taking a step forward, she steps back as tears fill her eyes

"I can't live alone for all of eternity, so If you think that leaving is the best thing go, don't worry about me I promise I'll be ok. I just want the best for you and if this is want you want then go" 

"Maddie please hand me the stake"

"I can't do this Kai I'm going insane! you promised it would get better but I'm suffocating! After everything please just let me go in peace" she yells holding the stake tighter as tears fall down her eyes

"please don't do this!"

"my emotions are ripping me apart I can't keep going on like this"

"I'll help you, please just let me make you happy, I promise I'll never stop trying to make you happy just put the stake down. I'm so sorry for everything I've done to hurt you, I would do anything to take it back. But just please don't leave me" he pleads stepping closer to her before snatching the piece of wood out of her hand and throwing it into the water. 

"why did you stop me? I thought you were a sociopath who doesn't care about anybody or anything?" 

"I care about you and only you Maddie" he admits feeling a weight in his chest as she collapses into his chest with tears falling down her face.


	15. Chapter 15

"Kai come down here" Maddie yells from downstairs. Kai feels a rush of excitement as he hears her voice calling out to him. Things had been good since he lost control, he was sure if she were anybody else they would have run screaming but being as she had to struggle with control on a daily basis she understood what he was going through. One of his favorite things about her was the fact that she never treated him like he was crazy, she treated him like a human and sometimes he didn't know how to handle it. He wanted so badly to love her and tell her every second of the day how much she meant to him but it wasn't gonna happen, he was incapable of love. He could say for a fact that Madison Salvatore had stolen his heart and he didn't plan on ever giving her up, though he didn't 'love' her he cared about her, more than anything in his life. He snaps out of his thoughts and does as told, running downstairs to see her standing in the kitchen holding something behind her back smiling widely. He walks over smirking

"what have you got there?"

"well I'm glad you asked because today I've decided that we will be participating in a relaxing painting session" she says pulling out two canvases from behind her back

"ok but don't be upset when my painting is the modern day Picasso and the most amazing thing you've ever seen" Kai says smiling as she giggles at his comment, he adored her laugh. He then walks around the stands she had set up and over to her short frame, he wraps his arms around her waist and snuggle his face into her shoulder breathing in the scent of her strawberry scented hair, she laughs and kisses him softly

"Ok, let's start" she says, pulling away and handing him the materials. The two spend the next two hours painting and talking about their TV show preferences and Maddie informed Kai of many of her favorite shows from her time that she wished she could show him. Kai watches as she speaks about some show called 'the walking dead' that she loved, it was about the zombie apocalypse and he laughs as she informs him on all the necessary information he would need in case that happened in their world. Even though Kai can't paint for shit, this is something he never wanted to forget. As he watches the way she concentrates on her painting and then brings her eyes back up to his and smiling while describing what not to do when a 'walker' is coming after you. He loves her smile. He knew that he would do anything to keep it on her face.

"ok I'm finished, are you done?" she asks

"yeah I'm done and you should prepare yourself because this is true art" he says holding up his poorly tree painting

"wow that's so cute I love it you truly are Picasso! we could hang it up on the wall by the door"

"Ok I wanna see yours now" he says, she turns her canvas around and shows him a beautiful painting of me smiling and his mouth falls to the ground in shock, he had known her for months now and she was always finding new ways to impress him with her talents.

"I think this is the first time I've ever been speechless in my 40 years of existence" he says 

"I think this is the first time I've ever been speechless in my 40 years of existence" he says

"wow I'm proud to have been the person to make you speechless"

"Maddie that is absolutely amazing"

"really I mean I wanted to blend the colors a bit more so I'm not sure-"

"no it's amazing. Now this is definitely going on the wall" he says and she laughs


	16. Chapter 16

Maddie tries to ignore her heavy breathing as she runs through the dark forest as fast as her legs will carry her, due to the lack of light she continuously runs into branches and scrapes her arms and face but whatever she was running towards is too important to stop. After running for what feels like years she finally comes to a clearing and sees Damon and Stefan dead on the ground with stakes sticking out of their desiccated bodies. Tears fall down her face as she tries to keep herself from throwing up at the sight, a small grunt causes her to look up from her brothers, she see her father holding kai with a blade to this throat, she feels her heart begin to sink as she see the familiar look in his eye, the one he would get when one of them would do something wrong.

"father please don't hurt him! I love him" she begs

"why should I spare him?"

"because you've already taken everything from me, don't force me to live without him too" she pleads desperately

"this is what you deserve, for becoming one of those monsters" he says, smirking at her before dragging the blade across Kai's neck. She screams and sprints over to him holding his hand as he stares up at her

"you could have saved us" he chokes out, then he takes one last strangled breath in her arms and she cries begging him to wake up, she gasps as her dad then walks over to and it all goes black .Suddenly her eyes open and she shoots up and out of the bed gasping for air sit up gasping for air with tears streaming down her face, she sighs when she notices Kai shuffling around and then he sits up

"babe are you ok?", he asks holding his hand out to her, she walks back to the bed and falls into his arms as he pulls her into his chest

"yeah I'm fine, sorry for waking you up again" she says, feeling guilty when she takes in his face, he had small bags under his eyes, and it was all her fault. She had been getting terrible nightmares every night for the past two months and she had no idea how to stop them.

" it's ok don't worry about me. did you have another nightmare?" he asks

"yeah", the two lay back down and he pulls her into his arms again, and she cuddles up to him curling herself into his chest as he brushes a stray piece of hair that fell out of her ponytail

"maybe we should leave" he says

"what do you mean leave?"

"I mean move to another house, staying in your's has been giving you nightmares, I feel like its making everything worse"

"where will we go?"

"wherever you want"

"how about a lake house?" she asks smiling, she could picture them living in a cute cabin like that forever

"Ok we will leave first thing this morning"

AN

Kai does this so that way he can get Maddie out of the house as he knows that Damon and Bonnie have entered the prison world


	17. Chapter 17

Life in the prison world was going as well as to be expected, the couple were happy together as they were able to anything they wanted however in the blink of an eye Kai started acting weird again. After they moved into their new cute log cabin by the lake he disappeared for hours everyday and he wouldn't tell her what's up. It got really boring around as there was nothing to do without him, She had been occupying her time by painting and reading Stefan's journals that she took from his room. He writes a lot about her passing in 1864 and she knew that it must be hard for him now, especially since he was holding her as she passed. She knew that Kai was up to something fishy, so she decided that today she would finally confront him about his mysterious behavior

"hey kai" she greets

"hey babe what's up" he says as she sits down next to him on the coach quickly putting something into his front jacket pocket.

"why have you been leaving for such a long time everyday? is there something you aren't telling me?"

"I'm sorry I didn't realize I was worrying you, well its a surprise I can't tell you about just yet"

"ok"

"hey why don't we do something fun today?" he asks

"like what?"

"well didn't you say you wanted to make cookies yesterday?" he asks with a small smile on his face, she nods

"lets do it! I'll help", she smiles, he jumps up and pulls her up also, dragging her to the kitchen while she laughs. He hoists her onto the counter and gathers all of the ingredients, once he returns he's wearing a pink 'kiss the chef' robe and she laughs as he walks over to her trying to act sexy. He finally makes his way over to her and pulls the girl into a passionate kiss he did feel bad about leaving her out of his plan but he had to make sure before he got too excited, he couldn't lie, he missed her badly but he had to do this, if he was correct they could get out of this place. Maddie pulls him closer as his arms make their way around the girl holding her tightly against him. A few moments later he pulls away needed to breath and tucks a piece of hair behind her ear while she tries to get rid of the every obvious blush on her face. Embarrassed that he still had that much of an effect over her

"someone's a little flustered" he says holding her hands in his

"no I'm not you just caught me off guard"

"well I had to make sure I lived to up what is said on my robe" he says helping her off of the counter

"you're tiny again"

"I may be tiny but I can still easily beat your ass" she sasses looking up at him with a smirk

"maybe if you had fed within the last few weeks"

"it doesn't matter I could still take you"

"I know you hate feeding from me but you can't keep holding off for as long as possible anymore" he says bringing up the fact that she hadn't fed in almost two weeks

"I don't like hurting you"

"It doesn't bother me at all you know that, please don't starve yourself" he pleads grabbing her hands and pulling her back to him

"Kai -"

"What if I told you it makes me really happy when you feed off of me?" he says lowly into her ear making sure to emphasize the word 'really'. She looks up at him raising her eyebrows

"are you saying that me feeding off of your blood turns you on?"

"maybe"

"I'll keep that in mind" she says pulling away from him and walking over to the counter where the ingredients still sit

"really?" he asks hopefully

"no" she rolls her eyes as he pouts

"no" she rolls her eyes as he pouts

*

*

*

"we need more flour"

"right on it" Kai replies dumping the whole bunch of flour into the bowl causing it to cover the entire bowl along with the counter, she frowns at the white powder now covering the counter and stares up at him 

"kai that's way too much! you have to take some of that out!", he takes some out but instead of putting it back into the bag he throws it into her face. She coughs out flour and looks at him with her mouth open in shock

"you did not just" she says

"Oh I totally did" he smirks, she grabs a handful of flour and stands on her tippy toes to dumping it on his hair. This starts an all out war. They begin throwing all kinds of ingredients at each other laughing. After a few minutes of running around and laughing an idea pops into her head, she sprints into the kitchen and turns her back towards him and kneels on the ground pretending to hold her eye

"oww it got into my eye" he runs over and grabs her hand looking into her eye, worried

" let me see", then she take this chance to crack an egg on his head, the egg drips down his shirt and falls to the floor. And she backs up and laughs at his bewildered face.

"oh you're gonna get it" he says chasing her around the house, when he finally catches up to her they both slip and fall to the ground, they sit up still laughing. He looks at her and then takes the egg from his head and smears it onto her hair. She gasps and goes to say something but he pulls the girl in for a kiss. They instantly pull away at the smell of something burning, they share a look and run to the oven, Kai takes the cookies out and they are black, burnt to a crisp

"well that was fun" he says biting into one of the burnt cookies

"still good" he says mouth full nodding in delight


	18. Chapter 18

Kai is still leaving for hours everyday, Maddie was growing tired of it as she had given him so many opportunities to tell her what this is all about he still hasn't said a word. She was so sick of the lies and the deceit so today she decided to follow him to learn once and for all what the deal was. Around 9 he wakes up and gets dressed before kissing her gently on the cheek and walking out of the room, she waits a few more minutes before quickly pulling on some jeans and one of his hoodies and running after him. She spots him walking up the street and she follows. After 20 mins of following him Maddie knew exactly where he was going, to the store which is odd because he hates shopping. She stays far behind and waits to catch him walking out, but instead she sees two people arguing in the parking lot. She gasps because there's other people here and he didn't bother to say a word, she watches as the girl storms away and the guy goes back into the store. She tries to see their faces but they are too far away, a few minutes later then she watches as the girl walks back into the store and moments later they come walking out dragging an unconscious Kai behind them. She curses and follows them and she soon realizes where they are headed, to her old house.The man had the same hair and the same build. Could it be Damon? She quickly shakes the thought of her brother out of her head and watches them walk into the house closing the door behind them. Maddie quickly runs up to the window and looks in. She sees Kai tied up on the coach and the other two are in the other room. Kai wakes up and sees her standing through the window. He shakes his head at her as if telling the girl to get away but she was a vampire and wasn't worried about whoever these people were. She ignores him and walk straight in

"I don't know who you are or why you're in my house but I'm gonna need him back" I say to the strangers. The man walks in and she quickly recognizes Damon

"Maddie?" he says, she wastes no time and sprints over to him and jumps into his arms hugging him as tight as she can. She never thought she would see him again.

"Damon what are you doing here?"

"nevermind me what are you doing here we all thought you died"

"I did but when I hugged Bonnie I was sent here" she says gasping as the bennet witch herself enters the room

"Bonnie?", she runs to her friend and hugs her just as tight, she was happy for a moment and then Damon speaks up

"wait so you know this psycho?", she turns and crosses her arms glaring at Kai.

"this is my boyfriend"

"boyfriend?" Damon repeats in disgust

"well soon to be ex boyfriend if he doesn't tell me why the hell he knew you were here and why he didn't tell me" she says glaring at Kai who is still tied up, she walks over and rip the tape off his lips and he growls.

"explain now"

"ok ok, I knew they were here from the moment they appeared, I watched them because I needed to make sure it was her."

"what do you mean?" Maddie asks

"Bonnie is the key to getting us out of here", Kai says, damon walks up to him holding a fire poker

"ok now for the Q&A portion of the day" he says

"Its ok, we are on the same team"

"Really, do you always try and kill your teammates?" Bonnie says arms crossed

"you tried to kill them? Kai what were you thinking" she yells as anger runs through her veins

"look I'm sorry babe ok, but the important thing is that you have your magic back, Bonnie it worked" Kai says

"you didn't really think I'd kill Damon did you? In what universe does that make sense? First of all he's my girlfriend's brother second of all why would I kill 1/4 of our population? I'm not a monster, I knew Bonnie would show up, she always comes back all 13 times. And I knew with the right motivation she would be able to access her magic, although I did get a little worried with all your bickering Damons life wouldn't be enough motivation, but turns out it was. Guess that's how you two show your love" Kai laughs

"so you did all that just to make sure I would have my magic?" Bonnie asks

"of course I did, because like I said your magic is the key to getting the hell out of here"

*

*

*

Kai sits in the chair telling Bonnie and Damon all about when he broke into the oval office, then Damon looks over at his younger sister in shock, "how the hell do you like this?" he asks, she shrugs

"Ok oh my god just answer the damn question how the hell are we getting out of this twilight zone?" Damon asks

"I gotta ask you first, why do you think we are stuck on may 10th 1994?" Kai asks Damon, she turns looking at him with her eyebrows raised confused as to what he was talking about. She was asleep during that time and wasn't sure what happened between 1864 and the day she woke up.

"how the hell should I know" damon says taking a drink

"well I heard you tell Bonnie this place was your own personal hell I'm kinda curious why", Then bonnie walks in and drops everything Kai asked for on the table

"now what?"

" I can't show you with my hands taped" Kai says, she grabs the blade sitting on the table and cuts him loose while he smirks at her, she ignores his stares and rolls her eyes still mad at him

"so how is this pile of crap gonna get us out of here?" damon asks

"I'll explain as soon as you tell us what you did on may 10th 1994"

"what difference does it make?"

"well let's put it this way Bonnie's magic is one part of the equation and Red here is with me and my knowledge is another part so you're getting a ride for free, I just wanna know if you deserve to come along" Kai says

"Kai" she warns, this is not how she imagined Kai meeting her brothers.

"or I can tourture you until you say something useful" Damon says

"Damon no" Maddie says glaring at her brother

"If you tourture me I'll get mad and then I won't wanna help you, what kinda person needs to have that explained to them?" Kai says looking at his girlfriend

"why don't you just tell him your story" Bonnie says

"maybe because I don't wanna talk about the worst thing I ever did Bonnie"

"ooo now I'm listening" Kai says, eating jam with his hands, Maddie groans and walks over and hands Kai a spoon and a napkin while Damon rolls his eyes at their exchange. Damon goes on to explain how he killed their pregnant nephew's wife. Her eyes go wide and she stays silent not wanting to make the situation worse, Damon snaps and yells at Kai

"Ok to get home we harness the power of the eclipse using an ascendent and it looks like this damon" Kai says holding up a toy

"last time we had it, it was in the pacific northwest, Oregon"

"we?" bonnie asks

"my family, so here's a little blood to get you started" kai says cutting his finger, she instantly feels the urge to feed when the smell of it hits, his blood was what she had been living off of for almost a year and she had to take a few deep breaths to control herself, Kai notices her tense up and looks down his eyes questioning, she nods as if to say she's fine and turns her attention back to the map

"now all we need is a locator spell" Kai says standing next to her

"think you can find our way out of here bon?" Damon asks

"hell yeah" she replies, she watches from the otherside of the table as Damon makes a comment about how Bonnie sucks at magic and Kai starts to talk to Bonnie about his siblings and she keeps her gaze on the map tuning them out. She couldn't help but feel jealous . Kai walks back over to her and puts his arm around her shoulders

"easy there big brother" Damon says, not liking how close Kai is to his sister, then we watch as Bonnie does the spell and the blood travels across the map to our exact location.

"that can't be right" Kai says

"no the spell is working it feels so close" Bonnie says, Maddie then turn to Kai and place her hand on his chest feeling the ascendent his his jacket pocket just like she remembered when he tried to hide it from her, he then pulls it out

"very good"

"that's the ascendent?" she asks

"the one and only" he smiles down at her, however Damon does not appreciate Kai wasting time and freaks out at Kai again and kai explains it was another test

"pack your bags, we are going home" he says, grabbing her hand and kissing it, she glares at him and rips it away before walking out of the door leaving him left alone and in shock. She had never really been mad at him before so he wasn't sure how to handle it

*

*

*

"you're wondering around like a crazy man why?" Damon sasses as Kai walks around the woods searching for the perfect spot to perform the ritual

"he's looking for the exact spot" she explains

"yep, I need to find where the power of the eclipse is focused"

"kai you could of just told us you had the ascendent to begin with" she says crossing her arms as she stands next to her brother

"yeah but I wanted to feel your hand on my chest", she rolls her eyes and ignores her brother's gag.

"he killed his family" Bonnie says holding up the newspaper while she walks over to us

"who names a kid malachai, its like they expected me to be evil" kai says

"all these kids were murdered" Bonnie replies angrily, Damon steps forward pushes his sister behind him

"hello not everyone died, I had a soft spot for one of my sisters otherwise I would of cute her lungs out not just her spleen"

"something tells me your not speaking hypothetically" Damon says trying to keep her away from the madman, Kai goes on and tell the group about how he killed his family in detail and Maddie stands there and shaking her head knowing Damon is never gonna let her near him again

"Kai no"

"its fine babe" then he keeps explaining how he killed his siblings, Once he's done Bonnie is clearly upset

"you killed your family?" she says

"coven actually, oh you know a family of witches"

"So you're a witch?" damon asks

"sort of yes, no powers of course, oh and of course the gemini coven did not take it to well when they heard what i did in Portland thats why they banished me here" Kai says

"this place is a prison they created it for you" Bonnie says

"yep, Damon this isn't your hell, its mine" Kai says, Maddie can't take it anymore and buries her face in her hands knowing that brother is never gonna let her be with Kai now. They walk into the house with Bonnie and Damon in front of us she turns to Kai and stops him with her arms crossed

"are you kidding me right now? they are never gonna take you with them, you don't just tell my older brother all about how you killed your family!" she spits

"I'm sorry I guess I could of handled that a little better"

"well too late because Damon will never accept you now" she says walking towards the others

"we can't let him out he's a murderer"

"Bonnie he really isn't a bad guy I swear, he just wants revenge for getting trapped in here for 18 years, I'm sure all of us would do the same if we were him"

"it doesn't matter Bonnie, Maddie and I have to get home not only for Elena, but for Stefan he lost it when we thought Maddie died, but now me too he's probably a mess" Damon says

"I'm sorry guys" Bonnie says, then she walks away leaving us alone

*

*

*

Hours later Maddie sits at the table with Bonnie when Damon walks in, him and Bonnie talk about Zac's girl and how he killed her. Damon tells them that he makes pancakes everyday to punish himself for what he did as that is what she was making that day also. The conversation quickly shifts to a plan about how the three of us could get out of here without Kai and she slams her hand on the table causing their eyes to shift towards her in shock

"Damon we are not leaving him!"

"and it's not even that simple" Kai says walking in the room scaring everyone

"you gotta stop doing that its creepy" Damon says

"actually I have a peculiar effect on magic, I can't generate it myself but I can consume it from others temporarily, family called me an abomination that hurt my feelings" he says before siphoning Bonnie making her cry out

"Kai stop It!" she says running toward him, Kai gives Damon an aneurism and sets the stove on fire, she run over to him and pushes him away from Bonnie, Kai extinguishes the fire and looks at her in shock before turning back towards the others.

"you can see why my coven and I didn't get along"

"I smell an ultimatum" Damon says

"If I take all of Bonnie's magic I'm just gonna end up killing her, but if you work with me we can all go home as friends, or I can take her magic kill you both and take my girlfriend home" Kai says

"what's it gonna be?" he asks

*

*

*

One of the hardest things Maddie ever had to do in her entire life was convince Damon to let her go back home with Kai. It had only been a day and Damon clearly hated his guts and didn't want her near him, but she reasoned that all of her stuff was still at the house and she promised to try and talk some sense into the man who caused all of this drama. The walk home was quiet as Kai was well aware that she was beyond pissed at his behavior today, she doesn't mutter a word as the silent treatment was the direct way to his heart, he hated it when he was ignored. As soon as they make it home she walks into the bedroom and slams the door sitting on the bed going over the day's events once again, she still couldn't believe Damon was here. But if they were gonna make it out of here everyone has to be civil no matter how they feel about each other. She sighs and run her hands through her long hair when the familiar scent of blood hits her nose, sheI frowns as her face shifts into full form not being able to stop herself from following the sweet smell to the living room where Kai sits with a cut on his hand

"here" she says biting into her wrist and offering it to him so his hand can be healed, but rather than taking it he sits in the same position watching as her wrist heals itself after a few seconds

"Kai what are you doing?"

"I know you're upset with me so I'm making a peace offering"

"hmm how'd you figure that out?" she asks sarcastically

"I just want to make sure we get out of here"

"then you should have told me, I could have made sure we went home months ago but you kept this whole thing to yourself and left me alone for hours everyday"

"I'm sorry, I guess I'm not used to working with others" he says

"well get used to it because I'm not going anywhere"

"what did I do to deserve you?" he asks

"I ask myself that same question everyday"

"now that we're good please eat? it's been too long" he says holding up his hand

"No I told you-"

"Madison I'm not asking" he says seriously, she shudders at how low his voice got and swallows the lump in her throat.

"You're not gonna hurt me" he says, she nods and walks over to him but instead of taking a seat next to him on the coach she straddles his lap and pulls his body against her own causing his breath to hitch, clearly not expecting this. She begins to place small kisses starting from his jaw and trailing down to his neck as his hands run up and down her thighs. He hums in delight as she continues to kiss his neck and she try to ignore the poke she can feel against her thigh. After a few more soft kisses she allows her fangs to come out and she sinks them into his neck as gently as possible. He stiffens but stays silent and continues to run his hands up and down her legs, she takes enough to ensure that she would be strong enough to fight if needed and pull away and look into his eyes. She wipes her mouth using her arm and he pulls her into a passionate kiss that ignites something she'd never felt before deep inside her stomach

After a few minutes they pull away both breathless and she gasps in shock when she sees his bleeding neck, It takes everything in her to not go back for more

After a few minutes they pull away both breathless and she gasps in shock when she sees his bleeding neck, It takes everything in her to not go back for more. But she pushes back the cravings and bite into her own wrist holding it up to his mouth, he drinks her blood slowly while maintaining eye contact and she shutters at the sight. Once he's finished he watches in awe as her wrist heals, and after a few moments so does his neck, she wipes off the remaining blood and looks down at him

"I think that was probably the hottest thing I've ever seen in my entire life" he says as the color starts to return back to his face, she rolls my eyes and stands from his lap leaving him breathless and needy so she could finish packing.


	19. Chapter 19

Maddie and Kai walk through the woods to go meet Bonnie and Damon at the same spot they had picked out yesterday, and it was silent. She was still upset with him but more than that she didn't know what to say after what had taken place the night before, she had no idea what came over her or where that confidence came from. She had no clue she could be so bold and she was worried that he would be disappointed if he found out that she lost control. It was all so confusing, as a vampire everything was dialed up to eleven, she had no issues before him but now it's like she was becoming a completely different person and it was infuriating to want something so bad but be afraid to say it. She felt so guilty for feeling all of these things when they are in the middle of a serious situation that could determine her future sanity.

"how many times do I have to say I'm sorry" Kai says breaking the silence

"Well for starters you could stop threatening to kill my brother and my friend" she sasses deciding to just take out all of her anger on him, he needed to know that his actions are not going to be tolerated.

"look I told you already I only did all of that so they would work with me willingly, I was never gonna actually do it"

"How do I know that Kai? you had no problem trying to kill me so why wouldn't you kill the people I care about?" she spits out, regretting it as soon as it comes out, he stops walking and grabs her arm forcing her to look at him

"you know I would never hurt you" he says with a hurt look in his eyes, she sighs and grabs his hand holding it gently

"I know I'm sorry"

"no it's me who should be sorry, I've messed up a lot in the past few days and I know it's hurt you. I just want to get out of here so badly that it's making me go a bit crazy"

"its ok I understand how you feel"

"I don't want to lose the only thing I've ever cared about in the last 40 years so please just bear with me. I promise that anything I do is for us, because dammit I don't know why but I feel so connected to you, like there's always something pulling me to be near you and I don't know why but I need you and it's the scariest thing ever but it's true"

"I feel the same way Kai" she says pulling his neck down and connecting their lips together, the butterflies spread through her stomach and she smiles as they pull away. They continue to walk through the woods where they said they would meet the two. Shortly after arriving at the spot the couple sees Damon and Bonnie there walk up side by side

"I heard my name all good things I hope. The eclipse will happen directly overhead in perfect timing with the gemini constellation, you need to dig into the tunnels underground we will get the most power there" kai says before turning and walking back in the same direction they had come from

"where are you going?" Damon asks

"Into town I need to get some important supplies"

"are you coming?" Kai asks looking down at his girlfriend, she ignores Damon's strong glare and nods following Kai as he whistles and swings around trees.

"So can we just talk about last night?" he asks once they've left the forest

"What about it?"

"I mean that was literally the hottest thing i've-"

"Yeah I heard you the first time" she says cutting him off not wanting to talk about it anymore as just the thought made her want to pin him against one of the buildings and do it again.

"Aww someones flustered"

"I am not" she says defending herself but mentally cursing as a blush creeps over her cheeks

"You don't have to be embarrassed babe it's just me" he says pulling her body into his as they walk, she frowns and remains silent as she realizes that Kai most likely has a lot of experience with things like this, but she knew literally nothing when it came to stuff like this. She was raised by a father who didn't give a shit and her two brothers who were no help whatsoever, so she was very hesitant to bring anything about it up as she had never really talked about it before with anyone.

"What are you thinking about?" he asks pulling her out of her thoughts, she looks up at him like a deer in headlights and then focuses her attention on her feet as they walk. He suddenly pulls her to a stop and smiles

"Now you have to tell me"

"No" she says crossing her arms

"Come on I know literally everything about you and vice versa what could be so bad that you can't tell your boyfriend"

"Fine I'm a virgin Kai and I know literally nothing about that subject because I was raised as a Christian in the 1800s and it's embarrassing because I don't want to disappoint you-" Kai cuts her off my laughing loudly and she stares at him in shock, he continues to laugh and places his hand on his stomach while she glares at him angrily before walking away from him, he realizes and quickly jogs after her and pulls her into a kiss, after a few moments they pull away and he smiles

"You are so cute, I figured when you told me about William. Maddie you need to get the that idea out of your head, you could never disappoint me no matter how hard you tried, I'm in too deep now"

*

*

*

"looks like we got back just in time" Kai says dropping Maddie's hand as Damon grabs the bag and starts to name all the things he brought

"a pager?" Damon asks

"555 Hiya Kai no way I'm giving those digits up" Kai says, she snorts and covers her mouth while Damon glares at her but Kai just puts his arm around her shoulder.

"well 1994 has been my home for most of my life so I would hate to get homesick now let's get going" Kai says

"no we are not going anywhere until you show me the spell" Bonnie says pulling me away from Kai

"ok" Kai says putting his hands in his pockets and smiling, Maddie rolls her eyes at him knowing exactly where this is going, Bonnie has had enough and confirms that she didn't need him in order to complete the spell he grows tired of this grabs arm gripping it tightly taking her magic

"Kai-" she warns not wanting to see her friend in pain especially by the hands of her man

"its ok he won't kill me"

"it doesn't look that way from here" Damon says, she continues to grunt in pain

"ok Kai that's enough, seriously stop!" Maddie yells feeling the anger she felt the previous day towards him return, Kai's eyes find his girlfriends and he lets her go when he realizes his actions

"He doesn't know the spell, which means we don't need him. motus!" Bonnie yells throwing an axe into his chest

"No!" Maddie screams vamp speeding to catch his body before it hits the ground, she winces as she pulls the large axe out of his bloody shirt and throws it off into the distance

"No No... Great work Bonnie" Damon says walking away, she remains by Kai's side knowing he will come back to life soon, and he's gonna be pissed so she'll have to be prepared to stop him, but was she actually strong enough to fight against him? The thought of him in pain was enough to make her sick.

"mmm mm mm mmm" Damon says sipping on a canteen filled with alcohol, he offers his sister some with raised eyebrows and she shakes her head causing him to shrug and take another sip.

"Damon, I need to concentrate" Bonnie says, she glares at her friend

"on the not so bright side is your intelligence because you took the only chance we had of getting out of here and turned him into a giant douche kabab" Damon says as Bonnie combs through the pages of the book. After a few minutes Bonnie figures out that she doesn't need Kai at all, and that she can get the three of them out by herself and Maddie begins to worry knowing they won't bring Kai with them. Bonnie opens the tunnel and then activates the ascendant as the eclipse rises in the sky like it did everyday

"where you going?" Damon asks

"home, coming?"

"lets go Maddie" He says

"no If your not taking him with with us then I'm not going" she says holding onto Kai's arm

"well looks like you don't have a choice" he says, picking his sister up and forcing her into the tunnel. She screams and kicks against him but since he is older he's stronger

"Please don't Damon"

"its time guys" Bonnie says

"alright" Damon says, dragging her to the center of the tunnel to where Bonnie stands holding the ascendant, She continues to try to thrash around trying to get free, there's no way she could live without him not after everything they'd been through.

"Maddie just stop ok, I'm not leaving you here with that psychopath" He says

"He's not a psychopath, he's just misunderstood!"

"well whatever he is, it doesn't matter we are leaving" he says, but suddenly Bonnie gets shot with an arrow in the stomach crying out as blood spreads through her lower body, Damon turns with his sister still in his grip

"forgetting someone?" Kai says

"kai no!"

"look i'm sorry but I'm not staying here. Bonnie did you really think I didn't try to kill myself before?" Kai says, looking at his girlfriend whose face falls at the thought of him trying to hurt himself

"because I had, lots of times and lots of ways, now grab that or the next arrow goes in her heart and let Maddie go now" Kai says, Damon lets Maddie go and Kai grabs her arm quickly bringing her to his side, but she is quick to yank out of his grip and while she tries to keep herself calm with all of the blood around. Damon vamp speeds over to Bonnie and bites into his hand making sure she got enough while Kai runs towards the ascendent. Damon quickly grabs Kai and throws him into the wall but Kai stabs him with an arrow, Kai pushes the arrow further into Damon and she vamp speeds over to them and grips Kai tighly yanking him off of her brother and shoving him across the room, Bonnie throws Kai even further using her magic. She then drags Damon and Maddie to the center of the tunnel with the ascendent in her hand

"no!" she yells to Bonnie

"Don't please!" Kai yells

"no!" Damon and Maddie yell together, they are suddenly hit with a bright light, and a soft voice brings them back. One that she would recognize anywhere.

"a cript filled with our dead family, except for you too, so wherever you two are. I gotta say I'm not doing great without you, trying to start over, but i can't because I'm lost, I'm lost" Stefan says, then he throws a bottle of bourbon intended for the wall but she catches it easily and hands it to damon

"so what we are gone a couple months and you think it's ok to waste a perfectly good bottle of bourbon?" Damon says taking a swig

"Really Stef?"

"Maddie? Damon?" he asks

"in the flesh"

"how am I seeing you two right now?" he asks

"because we're not dead stef"

"You know this bottle is really good but not I see dead people good." Damon says

"but it's a hell of a long story brother, we're back" she says

"we're back" Damon says, he reaches out and touches both of their shoulders as if to confirm that they are in fact real, he pulls both of them into a big hug. After a few they let go and he gives Damon a separate hug, before he lets go and picks brings his twin into his arms hugging her tight, after everything that has happened this is exactly what she needed right now, her family here altogether.

After a few they let go and he gives Damon a separate hug, before he lets go and picks brings his twin into his arms hugging her tight, after everything that has happened this is exactly what she needed right now, her family here altogether

"we're here Stef" she says

"I don't believe it. I thought you were gone" he says as Damon takes his opportunity to go track down his love.

"So catch me up on everything, how is everyone?" she asks, as they walk back to the house and he fills her in on everything including how Elena decided to have all of her memories of Damon compelled away because the pain was too great

"tell me about you, what the hell happened?"

"after I died I found Bonnie and when I hugged her I was sent to this prison world, and I wasn't alone there was a guy. I think I love him Stefan"

"wow mads that's great I'm happy that you finally found someone, now we just need to get him out of there"

"yeah, but here's the problem Damon hates him and he would never let me anywhere near him if he was able to make it out of there" she says frowning at the thought

"well we can handle Damon, your happiness matters more than Damons feelings towards this guy, besides how bad can he be?"

"Right before Bonnie brought us back here Kai and Damon were trying to kill each other"

"that might be a problem" he says

"yeah"

"its ok we'll figure it out we always do"

"you're right. You know Stef when I was stuck there I loved being with Kai but I couldn't help but feel like I was slowly going crazy, I thought I was never gonna see you again" she says grabbing his hand

"I was feeling the same down here, when you died I turned off my switch for a while and it was a mess, but lucky Damon was able to get it back on before I could really do some damage"

"I'm so sorry, you told me to be careful and then I got myself killed"

"It doesn't matter now, you're home" he says, hugging her again, and she finds herself relaxing into the familiarity of her twin brother's arms that she had missed so dearly while in the prison world.


	20. Chapter 20

It had been a few days since Damon and and Maddie were sent home by Bonnie and they were all worried sick, she knew that if Bonnie tried to betray Kai it wouldn't end up well for her and she also knew that he would do anything to get out of there. After days of racking her brain for any sort of answer as to how they could help them get out she finally remembered something Kai had told her months ago. She excitedly runs into the house and smiles when she notices everyone already sitting down staring at her with concerned looks on their faces. She ignores them and informs them what she had remembered about Kai, "ok great you're all here I have good news, Kai told me about a way we could get home. His sister put all of her magic into a blade so he and bonnie can use that magic and they will come home-"

"Maddie" Stef cuts her off, she stops talking and Damon stands up

"Look even if they do find a way out I don't want him near you ever" Damon says, she gasps at his words and stares at him in shock

"who the hell do you think you are?"

"listen maddie-"

"no you listen to me, you don't get to make that call"

"yes I can Maddie" Damon says angrily as she was really testing his patience, he only wanted to protect her but she didn't understand that he was not going to be the man for her. The man Damon saw in the prison world was deranged, sure It was clear he cared about her but his sister deserved someone who would sacrifice themselves for her if needed, Kai was the bad guy not the one to marry.

"Damon shut the hell up I'm not a little kid anymore you can't make decisions for me"

"he's a murderer maddie, why would you wanna be with someone like him?" Elena asks

"oh so that's why you all hate him hmm. well guess what honey WE ALL ARE" she yells, they all looked taken aback as she rarely loses her cool, she'd always been the calm presence in our group.

"what makes him different from any one of us? Damon you have killed 10 times more than him" she asks holding her hands in the air

"he killed his family" Damon says

"and you haven't damon? what did you think I forgot about that little story about you killing zac's pregnant girlfriend and then him?!"

"Maddie you aren't thinking rationally he's gotten into your head"

"Damon you knew him for what, all of two days? How can you sit here and tell me that he's gotten into my head?"

"Because you've never acted like a spoiled brat until after you've fallen for some psychopath!"

"It's funny you say that because over the years I've kept my mouth shut about how far you were willing to go to protect Elena, but now that it's not about her you can't seem to let it happen. I love him and I don't care what you think"

"He's really changed you not for the better"

"screw all of you" she says as they remain silent knowing that she had a point, vamp speeding up to her room and begins packing all of her stuff into a bag when Stefan walks in, he sitting on her bed

"you're angry" he says

"really how could you tell?" she asks sarcastically

"twins intuition"

"Look I know you're upset, but you gotta understand we all just want the best for you. And after what Damon told me about him I think that I agree with him" he says causing her to scoff in disbelief as the one person she thought she could count on was now against her.

"wow there's a first, and why am I not surprised of course you're on their side"

"what do you mean?" he asks

"well for over 6 years its been Elena this Elena that, this is the first time you've ever even cared about what I do" she confesses

"maddie you know that's not true"

"yes it is stefan! you all would risk your lives over and over for Elena but you can't stand to let me be happy for the first time in my life!" she yells as she throws several pairs of pants into the bag

'"you're leaving?"

"yep as soon as Kai comes home we are leaving this place so you don't have to worry about me anymore. You can focus your full attention back on Elena again"

"Maddie-"

"Please Stef just go" she says, cutting him off, and he obeys the command and he walks out without another word.


	21. Chapter 21

"everyone please take your assigned seats and we can begin with Friendsgiving" Caroline says staring at her friends expectantly. Maddie smiles and takes her spot next to Elena and directly across from Jo Laughlin, the girl knew for a fact that they had never met but she looked extremely familiar. Luke and Liv two twins that went to their college were sitting at the end of the table, she was glad to see them again as she had befriended the two before she died. The conversation was nice and causal as everyone tired to watch what they said because Elena had decided to bring her new boy to the dinner, the girl couldn't believe that she would compel all of her memories away. But she also couldn't say she blamed her, as the days pass she longed to see Kai more than anything and she felt hopeless. The sound of Luke playing a video causes everyone to face him as they all recognize the voice, it was Jo

"I used to say that to the twins, Lucas and Olivia" Jo says staring at the two blondes in shock

"Jo as in Josett?"

"wait you guys know each other?" Caroline asks

"I'm their sister"

"wow small world" Maddie smiles, she was happy that they were able to find each other

"wait so where are the boys?"

"they went to Portland to find the ascendant" Elena says as they all ignored Liam's confused stares

"wait as in Kai's ascendant? you can't let them have it, if he gets out-"

"he won't get out" Jo assures her siblings, Maddie's eyes widen as she realizes that this really is a small world. This is what's left of Kai's family, thats why Jo looked so familiar because he's her twin. She gulps and prays that nobody outs her relationship because she did not feel like defending it for the millionth time since she'd gotten home.

"he's a psychopath, he killed four of our siblings but his main targets were Luke and Liv"

"wait hold on Kai Parker as in Maddie's prison word boy?" Caroline asks causing all heads to snap towards the red head sitting at the end of the table. She curses under her breath and tries to think of anything to get her out of this situation

"what?" Liv asks angrily

"you don't understand" the girl says trying to defuse the conversation

"you're right I don't so why don't you explain it to me! how could you love a monster who killed his family?"

"he's not a monster" she mumbles causing Liv to slam her hands down on the table and throw her against the wall using her magic

"how dare you"

"Liv let her go" Jo says placing a hand on her sisters arm, the girl glares at her one last time before storming out of the room

"Maddie"

"don't touch me" she says as Elena walks closer to her

"you can all sit here and judge me all you want but I don't care! I died and then I woke up in a prison world with only one other person, he saved me from going insane, I would have killed myself if he wasn't there!"

"he's using you, Maddie you need to stay away from him" Luke states softly

"when you get trapped in a world with somebody knowing that you're stuck for the rest of eternity you end up leaning everything about them. He told me everything, how all he ever wanted was to feel accepted by the people who were supposed to love him the most. Let me tell you growing up thinking that you don't matter sucks!"

"how could you defend him?" Elena asks, however the girls gaze remains on the two Parker siblings were no longer sending her looks of hatred, but instead understanding

"I will never defend what he did, I can only make sure he never feels low enough to do such a thing ever again. I can save him from himself"

"I hope you can because I don't wanna see him hurt you" Luke says before exiting the room leaving her staring at Jo

"I know you probably hate me"

"I don't"

"why?"

"because you're right, and I know that as long as he has you, you will keep him in line. If he didn't kill you in the prison world then you clearly mean something to him, I hope you can save him" Jo says placing a hand on the girls arm before leaving her alone

*

*

*

Days later Maddie Salvatore sits alone in a new apartment in the closest city to Mystic Falls, due to the curse all supernatural had to move away or they would be burned to death. This of course was hard to leave everything she knew, the girl had never left that town not many times in her long existence. The only positive remaining was that she no longer had to be in the same walls as her brothers who seemed to think they could control her entire life- specifically Damon. She was currently sat on the couch reading another Grimour, she had taken from Bonnie's house trying to find a way she could possibly get a message to Kai, this is how her days were spent, researching. After hours of working she decides to take a break from the book and head to the kitchen to grab a blood bag, she bites the cap off and takes a few sips when she hears a knock on the door. She frowns as she was not expecting anyone, and walks over and opens it, she looks up to see Kai standing on her doorstep with a smile on his face. She takes in his form and tears fill her eyes as she jumps into his open arms. As he hugs her like his life depends on it she says,

"I knew you would come "

"I'm with you forever remember" he says before kissing her softly, she melts at the feeling of his soft lips against her own. It was something she had been longing for since the day they returned.

"as much as I love this, there's something I gotta do, I just needed to see you first to remind you about what I said in the prison world, about how everything I do is for us " he says pulling away

"Kai you just got back, let me show you around and catch you up on everything you missed"

"it can't wait, I really gotta go. But I'll be back tonight I promise"

"ok be safe"

"I will, " he says, he then walks out the door leaving her standing there in shock. He had only been back for a day at most how did he already have something he needed to do?

*

*

*

She spent the rest of the afternoon planning fun little activities she could do with Kai now that he was here, he still had so much to catch up on and she was determined to show him everything. Sadly her afternoon was instantly ruined when she received a frantic phone call from Miss Elena Gilbert herself Informing her that Kai had just attempted to Kill Liv, who turns out to be his younger sister who according to Kai, he didn't get the chance to kill before he was sent away. Maddie feels her heartbreak knowing that, hurting her was the reason he left, she could've stopped him. How could she have been dumb enough not to realize that he had been planning something? He basically told her but she was so shocked to see him that it didn't even register what was going on. She could have prevented this. Once she arrives at the designated meet up spot she felt all eyes on her as she joined the group, normally it would not have bothered her but the look of hatred was hard to ignore. She knew they hated Kai, and she also knew that they hated the fact that she cared for him so much. She sometimes wondered how she could love someone who had committed such terrible acts, but she had to remind herself that it wasn't him he never wanted this life but he got it and becoming a 'sociopath' was how he dealt with the pain.

"we have to find him and kill him before he does anything" Damon says breaking the silence

"no we aren't killing him, I can stop him, he'll listen to me" she says hoping that he isn't too far gone so that she can reason with him.

*

*

*

Maddie sits next to Damon and Elena leaning against a grave as they discuss how Kai had left Bonnie alone in the prison world, the more she thought about it the more it broke her heart. It made her sick thinking that he could do something like that to someone whom she cares for so deeply. She knew that he was desperate and would do anything to get the revenge he believes he deserves, that makes him dangerous, but also she knows that her Kai is still in there and he would never hurt her.

"as long as we have the ascendant we can get her back"

"none of this would be happening if your crazy boyfriend would have just stayed where he belongs" Elena says angrily standing up, she knew that her friend was upset about Bonnie but she couldn't tolerate the disrespect any longer.

"watch it Elena"

"Wait, are you talking about me? good things I hope" Kai says, they all turn to see him leaning against a tree

"kai what the hell were you thinking?" Maddie yells angrily as his face falls at the sight of her, he sincerely hoped that she wouldn't find out about all of this so he could avoid the look she was sending him right now.

"listen I'm sorry Mads but it has to be done, all of it, Bonnie never would have let me leave with her and I couldn't handle staying there alone anymore. And my siblings are nothing, trust me once they are dead I can be the coven leader and you and me can leave this awful place together! We can rule the coven side by side" he says

"How could you do that to her?"

"oh Bonnie Bennit? well I didn't think she was all that great" he says, he uses magic to take the ascendent out of Elena's hands and crushes it into several pieces, Damon rushes to Kai but he gives him an aneurysm before snapping his neck Maddie gasps in shock as he falls to the ground. Her attention is taken from Damon when the sound of a small yelp is heard, she turns to see Kai using magic to burn the ascendent in Elena's hand, she runs after him but he sends her flying back onto her butt, she lands gently but Is still shaken that he would do that. Suddenly Damon is back on his feet and he grabs Kai and throws him into the air and he lands with a grunt. Maddie gets up and walks toward Kai but quickly realizes that the beautiful blue eyes she loved were now a dark shade, just like the night he had attacked her. This was not her Kai and she needed to bring him out before he hurt somebody.

"hmm I guess this is the anti magic border well that means there is a crazy man loose in Mystic Falls and no vampires around to stop him whoops" he says

"kai!" she yells grabbing his attention he turns and stares at her with a blank face

"please don't, you're better than this!"

"no I'm not and you need to realize that" he blows me a kiss and walks away.

*

*

*

Hours later she stands with Damon and Alaric side by side as they all try to come up with a plan on how they could protect the city and the twins without being able to step foot into it. She knew they wanted to kill him but there was no way she would ever let that happen regardless of what he's done or plans to do. Damon whistles to get his attention and Kai pops his head out and then walks out of the cript. She rushes at him and hold him by his shoulders

"cemetery really?" she says trying to bring the old him out, if begging wouldn't help then maybe humor would? Damon rushes over and throws him to the ground, but Kai pushes him over to the border, damon burns and quickly steps back over

"oh looks like you found the border" Kai says while crossing over into it

"I drew a line in the dirt for everyone's convenience you're welcome" he says smiling at her, Alaric comes behind him with a gun to his head, they had promised her they wouldn't hurt him but they clearly lied. Without thinking, she vamp speeds to the other side and throws Alaric away from Kai screaming in due to the traveler spell taking away all of her healing, she was feeling the pain of her brain injury all over again as blood pours out of her mouth and her head, she falls to the ground unable to move as she hears Damon scream for her. This seems to snap Kai out of whatever took over him and he instantly bends down and helps her back across the border where she was safe. He watches as her bloodyskin heals and she stands back on her feet, her eyes instantly find him and he avoids them not wanting to see what he had done. Suddenly Rick pops back up behind Kai once again holding his gun up to his head, she then puts her foot on the line causing Ric to look at her

"Ric please let him go, you promised you wouldn't kill him" she begs, after several moments of contemplating he finally does

"I'll do the merge, I can beat him" Jo says running out to join the rest of them, Ric stares at the boy before knocking him out with the butt of his gun watching as he falls to the ground. She drops with him and stares at his unconscious body in shock

"I thought I could stop him" she mumbles

"this is why you don't trust the bad guys" Damon says before walking away leaving her with Jo, the woman walks across the border and over to the girl who loved her brother bending down beside her.

"I'm so sorry Jo"

"don't, you have nothing to be sorry for"

*

*

*

Damon was currently throwing rocks at the gravestone Kai is chained to and Maddie was sitting on the border line growing extremely annoyed with her brother as he continued to throw rocks even though she asked him twice already to stop, this was all too much for her. She thought that Kai would listen to her after everything, but she was beginning to think that he never really cared and it was all an act "Damon knock it off please!"

"yeah Damon" Kai says from behind this gravestone

"So this whole anti-magic line is that like a bad thing? say your in a 747 flying over mystic falls and you die, that could be dangerous like if you headed to new York and the pilot routs the flight", Kai rambles Damon throws another rock

"how about this I'll kill you and when you're in hell you can ask a bar full of dead travelers if they passed the damn spell" Damon sasses

"thats alot of travelers might be a pretty big spell like a really big spell, so big it covers every inch of an entire town" Kai says. Damon stops paying attention to Kai as Ric shows up in the truck and they start talking. But she thinks about what Kai said and her eyes go wide

"Kai?" she asks, he doesn't respond and she knows it's too late Kai lifts his hand and the wind starts picking up before turning into an all out storm. Damon and Maddie share a look, and she knew that he is sucking out all of the power of the spell used to protect the town. She stands and walks closer to the border, Kai starts chanting a spell and she knows it's gonna be bad, they thought he was strong before but now he had magic, a hell of a lot of magic.

"you little magic sucker, you sucked up all that magic form the travelers spell" Damon says, Kai lifts Damon into the air and throws him against a tree, Maddie takes a deep breath and rushes towards him to make sure he's ok, Damon pushes her back and rushes at kai once again and shoves him against a tree, Kai gets out of the hold easily and throws Damon back, before lifting his hand and pulls her over to him using magic.

He quickly cloaks both of them before Damon could catch him

He quickly cloaks both of them before Damon could catch him. Kai drags her by the arm out of the forest and to the main road, she rips herself away from him flinching as he walks closer, he looks down at her with hurt in his eyes and she steps back holding her arm against her chest clearly still angry with all of the events. She could barely stand to look at his face at the moment, whenever they talked about being in the real world again Kai made it seem like it would be just the two of them forever, he never mentioned ruining her friends lives.

"what the hell Kai?"

"look I'm sorry but you need to stay by my side, because they will use you against me. You're the one thing I care about and I'm not having you get hurt" he says grabbing her hand

"what do you think you're doing to me right now?" she growls ripping her hand from his, trying to ignore his gaze

"please don't push me away you're all I have"

"see you keep saying these things but I don't think you mean them" she says crossing her arms and walking ahead of him


	22. Chapter 22

After the two had fought Kai decided that the best thing to do was perform a sleep spell on his girlfriend so she couldn't try and stop him from completing his plan, he had to practice his magic on someone and he wouldn't use Maddie so Elena Gilbert was the next best thing. Hours later she opens her eyes to see that she was laying on the ground, and she takes in her surroundings, her eyes finding Elena tied up in chains from the ceiling looking at her with pleading eyes. She instatnly realizes they are at their old school, "so everyones on winter break still you know its no wonder America got dumb when I got locked up because kids are never in school anyway do you mind if I try to turn your blood into acid again?" he asks

"kai you don't have to do this listen to me you don't have to do this" she pleads, he ignores her and Elena grunts in pain as he starts to chant

"please stop!" Maddie begs, she hated seeing her friends in pain, she didn't want to hurt him but he was crossing a line

"my ring Kai you're melting my ring" Elena pleads trying to get him to stop

"stop it!" Maddie screams getting up and tackling Kai to the ground, Elena takes this opportunity to break off her chains and she falls to the ground and runs through the hallways. Kai sends her an angry look

"stay here" he says before going after Elena, as soon as he she gets to her feet and runs after them as quickly as she can, she was still weak and dizzy from the spell, finding Kai had corned Elena in a classroom, she steps inside quietly and looks around for anything to help her friend while they speak

"I never understood sentimental attachments to objects, because then it's so sad when you lose them" He says, Maddie tries to ignore the hurt his words bring her heart and nods Elena to look to her right, she gesture to the gas outlet on each of the desks, Elena's eyes widen and she quickly unplugs the hose before shoving her hand into the sunlight, it catches on fire and it spreads to Kai's body. She watches him fall to the ground and begin chanting a healing spell

"run" Maddie says to her friend, they both sprint through the halls as quickly as possible when Elena drops to the ground screaming in pain. She turns to see Kai with his hand held in the air and she vamp speeds over to him shoving his body into the nearby locker so he loses his concentration, he grabs onto her arm mumbling a few words rendering Elena unconscious with a broken neck. He drags Elena to the cafeteria and motions for her to follow, she does as told not make the situation worse, and he once again ties Elena up with vervain ropes he decided to leave his girlfriend untied. Once he's finished he walks back over to her direction and squats down to her level trying to catch her gaze that she was determined to hide from him

"look I know you're upset with me"

"that's not even close to how I'm feeling right now" she says gritting her teeth while still avoiding his eyes, knowing full well he hates that

"I know this is all bad right now but I promise you'll understand why all of this was necessary, once I'm the leader of the coven we can do anything you want, just you and me like we always said" he says stroking her face gently with his hand, she instantly shrugs away from him, trying to ignore the hurt expression he sends. It hurt him deeply to see how he had ruined her, it was clear she hated him now and he honestly couldn't blame her. The last thing he wanted was for this to happen, and after all of it was over he had a lot of making up to do. It was too late for him to move on and forget about her, Madison Salvatore was the only thing keeping him sane and without her he wouldn't know how to survive.

"I know that this is who you think you are Kai, you're playing into the whole 'monster' character but I know you. This isn't who you are"

"the quicker you realize that I'm not your Prince Charming the better, I am not William, I'm not the good guy nor will I ever be. Stop trying to change who I am because it's not going to work" he says standing back up, regretting the words as soon as they leave his mouth the hurt in her eyes is enough to make him almost apologize. It was so frustrating how she kept trying to get him to change and become a good person, he wasn't capable of it.

"I will never try to change who you are because that's who I fell for all those months ago in the prison world. But what I am going to say is that if you care about me as much as you claim then you have to stop this because I don't care who you are or if I'm attracted to you I will not stand for anyone hurting my family. I'm not going to give up on you Kai because you are not a monster and I know you can be better so please think about what you're doing" she pleads with him tears filling her eyes, he stares back at her with an unreadable look in his eyes before finally speaking,

"I know you think I'm doing this for no reason but I promise everything will be back to normal and I will spend the rest of eternity making it up to you but I just need you to bear with me for now and I swear to god I will give you the best life. Please don't leave me" he says bending back down and taking her face into his hands as he wipes away tears that had fallen from her eyes, however he lets go of her when Elena begins to wake up and walks over to her leaving his girlfriend an emotional wreck on the ground instantly returning back to the man who she was terrified of, his eyes darken as he smirks at the brunette

"oh hello" Kai says

"nice shirt" elena says

"oh thanks you burned my other one which was awesome by the way you are crazy pants... ughh it sucks about that shirt though"

"you care about this shirt but you don't care about the people you killed?"

"have you really never cared about anyone?" she asks

"well besides Maddie over here I guess I liked my brother Joey, we played games together, actually one of my favorite memories is when I finally beat him, of course my favorite memory is when I finally beat him to death. You don't have to waste your energy trying to fix me, Red already does a lot of that, but look how well that's working out" He says glancing her way, she felt her heart sink as she realized that he will never understand her words as long as he has revenge on his mind. He then lifts his finger and begins cutting the letter K into her face using magic he watching it heal with fascination

"its working... ow what are you doing?" Elena asks

"nothing just working on my self control" he says, Then Kai walks out of the room to go throw away some garbage from the vending machine he had broken into earlier, and Elena and I look at each other as footsteps approach but Kai is nowhere in sight

"Damon"

*

*

*

Damon walks in with Jo and gets Elena out of her bonds after distracting Kai with a loud noise so he would leave the room, after he gets Elena to her feet he grabs Maddie's hand and begins to drag her into a fast walk with them. She stops shakes her head and ripping her hand from his grip causing him to look back at her in shock, "lets go"

" no I need to stay with him" she says earning a glare for both Damon and Elena, neither of them trusted Kai but she knew no matter how angry he was, the boy would never hurt her.

"just go get her out of here, if you take me he'll retaliate. Damon he won't hurt me" she assures, reluctantly Damon nods and Jo chants a few words rendering them invisible once again. Maddie makes sure to walk through the halls just in case something goes wrong and just like she had thought Kai caught them red handed, he holds Elena by her neck against a locker, she sprints to her side and shoves Kai off of her before he cloaks the three of them again and walks over to the group uncloaking himself, he smiles and waves at them

Maddie makes sure to walk through the halls just in case something goes wrong and just like she had thought Kai caught them red handed, he holds Elena by her neck against a locker, she sprints to her side and shoves Kai off of her before he cloak...

"magics hard isn't it jo" kai says smirking

"I'm so sorry" Jo cries

"don't sweat it, get out of here" Damon says before facing Kai

"Where's Elena and Maddie?"

"Oh are we not cloaking people anymore? I thought that was what this was" Kai says cloaking himself and walking to the other side of the hallway to where they were standing, both of them still weak, Elena from the torture and Maddie from the heavy sleep spell. Kai waves at him, she watches as Damon grows tired of him and breaks the mop in half and Kai disappears, however Damon still throws the broken mop and in the blink of an eye there is a pain in her stomach. She look down at the large broom sticking out of her abdomen and gasp in pain while feeling myself start to fall, Kai runs toward runs over to her and and catches her just before she hits the ground, neither of them cloaked any longer

"No!" Kai says angrily, he gives Damon an aneurism and turns his attention back to his injured girlfriend

"I'm gonna pull it out ok" he says, he pulls the wood out and she hides her face into his shoulder, he picks her up bridal style and walks off, however she was so out of it that she couldn't tell what was going on. Kai forces Jo to follow him using a spell and as they are walking he mocks her about the merge bragging about his abilities assuring her that he would win, the familiar sound of an arrow is heard and she looks up weakly to see a large arrow sticking out of his shoulder, he screams in pain and falls taking Maddie with him, she lands on the floor painfully and is unable to move as Ric comes over and stabs Kai in the neck with a needle and It all goes black.

*

*

*

She wakes up the next morning laying in Elena's dorm room bed next to Kai, she checks her wound and of course she fully healed. Elena walks around her room getting ready to go and she sits up. "whoa careful" Damon says

"I'm ok" she assures looking at Kai's peaceful form

"so you two are in charge of babysitting Kai while I'm gone" She says

"alright"

"and if he starts twitching or something just give him 50 more milligrams" she says to her not trusting Damon to not kill him.

"Ok I got it" she says walking back over to Kai, and let Delena have their little moment and she tries her best to ignore them. Shortly after Elena leaves her lovely brother has decided he's had enough of watching Kai sleep and decides to go grab something to eat leaving her alone with him. Maddie wasn't sure if she was ready to face Kai after everything had happened, she was confused on where he stood on their relationship and it worried her, though it was hardly the most pressing issue she treasured him and truly loved him with all of her heart, but she knew it wasn't mutual. After a while he begins to move a bit and she watches as his eyes open

"hello beautiful, let's get out of here", he tries to cast a spell but nothing happens

" all of your power drained out when you were asleep"

"But luckily I know where you can get more" she says, he looks at her, raising his eyebrows waiting for her to continue.

"Damon just called and told me he needs you to siphon up some magic"

"why should I trust him?" he asks

"you can trust me, we need your help Kai its important"

"ok so what's the catch?" he asks

"there is no catch"

"what do I get out of it?"

"You get to make me happy, after everything you've done these past few days I think you can take one for the team. The team being me, your girlfriend who is still very upset with you"

"well when you put it like that I can't refuse"


	23. Chapter 23

"alright I need a 12 gage needle stat" Kai says while washing his hands, the girl rolls her eyes at him while standing next to carline's mom rubbing her arm.

"stop playing games because I'm a vampire and I will rip your head off if you screw this up" Elena says

"what she means is you need to siphon the magic out of her now" Kai then starts talking again going off on one of his famous targets and Caroline's mom groans

"just get on with it Kai just listing to you talk makes me want to die", she snorts and Kai glares at his girlfriend, before he takes Liz's hand and puts his other one behind her neck and exhales deeply. Jo suddenly walks toward Kai angrily

"what the hell is going on? what is he doing here?" she yells

"hey sis little busy be with you in a jiffy" Kai says, as Damon leads the woman out of the room to explain whats going on and why this was necessary. Kai continues to siphon and finally after a few minutes he lets go

"there all done" he says

"sheriff hey how are you feeling?" Maddie asks moving over to her side

"better, yeah I think so" she says, the girl smiles at Elena and Kai making sure to send him a look of gratitude, however the happy moments ends instantly as Liz's breathing becomes strangled and her monitors start going off like crazy

"I think she's having a heart attack"

"how tragic, she isn't strong enough to take the siphoning" he says

"kai you have to fix this!" Maddie cries but he cloaks himself and he's gone in the blink of an eye

*

*

*

After the doctors were alerted of sheriff Forbes heart attack they were all kicked out of the room. Maddie instantly left the hall and runs to the front of the hospital catching Kai walking across the street. He was on a mission clearly, but that didn't matter because this was her last straw, she was done. Kai had hurt her too many times and she wasn't sure if she could keep protecting him because sooner or later Damon would try to kill him if he didn't get his shit together, but typical Kai, all he wanted to do was make things harder and wreck havoc in their lives. He didn't know the line, and she needed him to know that he'd crossed it long ago.

"Malachai Parker!" she yells, his head whips around at the use of the name his father called him. He storms over to his girlfriend and stares at her with a smirk on his face

"I need you to answer something right now because I'm so sick of all of this! I don't know how much more I can handle!" 

"I need you to answer something right now because I'm so sick of all of this! I don't know how much more I can handle!"

"What?"

"Do you love me? Tell me the truth because I can't keep going on like this. If you do then I'll stay by your side but if not then I can't, not after everything"

"I care about you" he says, it was true he did not love her no matter how much he wanted to. It just wasn't possible for someone like him, but he was clear on one thing. He cared about Maddie Salvatore more than anyone else in the world, whatever he felt for her was as close to love as he could get, but that's not what she wanted nor deserved. Maddie stares at the boy with tears in her eyes, rather than saying something back she keeps quiet as he always hated it. Silence reminded him of the time he was alone in the prison world.

"I never said I loved you, I told you from the beginning I'm a sociopath I can't feel emotions Maddie!" he yells as the anger rises in him, if he was gonna lose her then he mine as well make her hate him, it would be easier that way

"thats bullshit!"

"I am not the man who's gonna love you forever! I wish I was, god knows I would love to be. But that isn't me and guess what I'm not what you want, I'm a killer its what I do best. So stop right now because I don't love you, I never have and I never will. Go find somebody who can give that to you, its not me"

"you let me fall knowing you would never be able to replicate my feelings? I told you everything and you let me believe that this would be forever!" she says angrily

"I can't control your feelings, I didn't force you to love me. So why can't you just let me go?" he says angrily, as soon as it comes out he regrets every word. He didn't want her to ever let him go, the thought scared him to death, but it would be better this way. She needed to find someone who will love her fully, unfortunately that just wasn't him. The look on her face is enough to make him want to take it all back as she nods not bothering to respond before turning and walking back into the hospital. Everything in his body begged him to go after her but he couldn't right now he needed to get to the park before he missed the celestial event.

*

*

*

After the heartbreaking conversation with Kai she was extremely unsure of everything, she knew for a fact that she loved him and wanted to be with him for the rest of her life, being away from him made her want to die. However he made it very clear that he essentially wanted nothing to do with her and everything was just a game, her heart was shattered. She never truly believed he was a sociopath, she figured he had been through so much trauma in his life that he convinced himself that he no longer felt emotions when deep down he did. But she was wrong about everything, maybe there truly was no redeeming qualities in the man she's tried so hard to fix. After fixing herself up she headed back up to the hospital room where the doctors were able to stabilize Liz who was now resting. The group gathered in the hallway to offer their emotional support for Caroline and her mother during this hard time, and Maddie couldn't help but feel like this was all her fault. She shouldn't have let Kai come here in the first place. She sighs and leans her head against Stefan's shoulder as they wait for news from the doctor. It was quiet in the room until the sound of her phone buzzing catches everyones attention

"what?" she says angrily into the phone after she read Kai's name

"look I just wanted to say I'm about to do the merge and if I don't ever get to see you again I want you to know that-" he says, tears fill her eyes

"where are you?"

"I'm at a park near the Grill"

"ok I'm coming"

"alright" he says, She hangs up and vamp speed over to the park. This man had just broken her heart and she hated him, she hated how he was right. He could never love her, as long as he claimed he didn't feel emotions. She thought they would be together forever, how naive. She could practically hear her father's voice scolding her. But when she heard the news about the merge she had to find him, he may not love her but she so utterly in love with Kai Parker and there was nothing she could do about it. He had told her of the merge back in he prison world, she knew that only one of them would make it out alive, and If he was going to die today she couldn't let that be the last she saw of him. Once she gets there Jo is holding Lukes hand, She runs to Kai and put his head in her lap She leans down and whispers

"you can do this old timer, I believe in you" in his ear, She feels tears come to her eyes as She realizes its either Luke or Kai and She doesn't want to loose either one of them. Then after a while Lukes eyes open and Jo gasps but then she starts crying and She knows that Luke is gone. Kai opens his eyes and smiles at her as he stands and helps her up

"you win some you lose some, except for me I always win" he says, then he pulls her away from his crying sister but she turns yanking her hand out of his grip and walking toward Jo, she puts her hand on her shoulder causing the woman to look up at her

"I'm so sorry" She says with tears streaming down her face. It was horrible to see how the life of her friend taken and the lives of her other friend ruined. She felt for Jo, Maddie couldn't imagine what it was like living after Kai did what he did, however the man she knew was not that same monster from May 10th 1994. Jo looks up at the girl and nods as tears fall down her face at the loss of her brother, Maddie sends her one last smile before turning in a random direction and walking, not really paying attention to her surroundings. As she walks bright lights flash in front of her eyes and before she knew it arms wrapped around her pulling her back, she turns to see Kai and wipes the tears staring at him angrily.

"you almost got hit by that car"

"like you'd care" she comments before tuning and walking in the other direction away from him

"I told you I do ca-"

"yeah Kai I heard you the first time you broke my heart, no need to repeat it" she says walking faster, his arm reaches out and grabs her pulling her to face him

"I didn't mean what I said"

"I think you made it perfectly clear what you meant, I get it I'll leave you alone now" she says as tears fall down her face, the sight is enough to make him want to jump out in front of another moving car. It always made him feel a weird way when she cried, but this was all new, his chest was in pain as he realized it was his fault she felt this way. He felt a lump in his throat and swallows it before liquid spills from his eyes as well

"I don't want that, I never did. I just want whats best for you"

"you know I'm so sick of all the men in my life trying to make decisions about whats best for me" she says angrily

"I'm sorry"

"no your not, because you just killed your own brother and now you're standing in front of me acting like it didn't even happen! When have you ever been sorry for anything? Like you said you're a sociopath you don't care about anyone but yourself"

"why would you care about what happened to Luke?" he asks rubbing his mouth, her words cut him right to the core, she's right. He would apologize for things all the time in the prison world be he never truly meant it, and he despised himself for making her feel this way, she was at her breaking point.

"he was my friend"

"I'm so sorry, not just for this but for everything I've put you through for the past couple days you deserve better" he says

"I do deserve better"

"I wish that that I could give you the life you want-"

"Enough, if you want to give me that life then do it. Stop blaming your shit on everyone else! You are the only one who can take control and change your ways" rather than responding the newly appointed coven leader stares at her in shock as pain strikes his heart, she was right about it all.

"Kai I have lived my entire life wanting only one thing, and that is to find the person I'm destined to love for the rest of my life. I understand how you feel and it was wrong of me to push my feelings on you, I will no longer waist either of our time pursuing this. I'm letting you go so I can find love and I hope you do the same" she says staring into his eyes for a few moments before turning and vamp speeding away leaving him completely alone with a million thoughts racing through his head as he made his way back to his new apartment. Kai can't help but think about every single bad thing he'd ever done in his life and as soon as he makes it to his place he falls to the ground and cries, for the first time in his life he lets out all of the built up emotions he'd kept inside.


	24. Chapter 24

*sexual Content*

Days had passed since Kai and Luke had merged, Maddie was still trying to process the death of her friend but it was hard with all of Kai's constant phone calls and text messages, he even tweeted her a couple times but she ignored them all. Everyone was also trying their best to be there for Caroline as Liz had passed in the hospital a few days prior. However she was still unsure of where to go from that point, he admitted he didn't love her and she couldn't be with him if there was no future. He knew she was upset with him and she wasn't really wanting to see him anytime soon, she thought that the fact that he killed her friend made that clear but of course he didn't understand. She was tired of acting like she was ok with his behavior because the truth is she wasn't , it scared her, all she wanted was her Kai back. This new one scares her much more than she'd like to admit. Stefan and Damon had been comforting her but she knew that she would have to face him at some point as he continuously texted her, so after hours of contemplating she decides to invite him over to the house and kick brothers out for the day. She figured he would have listen to her words and attempted to move ones she was trying to do but he was adamant that the two spoke. Once he arrives he walks straight in and starts talking and pacing, she takes a seat sit on the coach with a glass of blood watching him curiously

"ok I'm really confused because after I won the merge and Luke died you were really upset because he was your friend and you told me to let you go, and thats what I've been thinking this whole time like you should stay the hell away from me because I'm no good for you. But ever since the merge I really feel like the worst person in the world and I think something is wrong with me because I've never felt like this before. I think I managed to get Lukes emotions along with his soul from the merge and It's killing me to think about all the stuff I did to you and I'm surprised you are even looking at me right now because I would be so pissed, like literally furious. The point is I really feel terrible and I would do anything to make it up to you" he says quickly, Maddie stands to her feet rolling her eyes and waits a second while he catches his breath 

"Kai, I'm glad that you have these new emotions. That's really good news, but I don't know what to say. I mean you've put me through hell having to stand by your side defending you even after all the shit you pulled. It was terrifying to see you do those things, and then you admitted that you never really loved me. I hold no harsh feelings against you but I just don't want to waste time when my person is out there waiting for me"

"I'm so sorry I scared you I swear it will never happen again, all I want is to make everything right with everyone I've wronged starting with you the person I care about the most in this entire world" he says walking over and standing in front of her, his blue eyes begging her to forgive him

"Listen, I don't want to change the way you are, because that would be unfair of me, I understand that the way you grew up has made you this way, and it doesn't scare me. What scares me is how far you would go to get your revenge, even if it means hurting someone I love. What if I upset you? Will you kidnap me and turn my blood into acid like you did Elena?"

"No I would never do that to you!"

"how would I know? You killed your own family!"

"I would never hurt you because I love you! I love you so goddamn much and it scares the hell out of me because I've never loved a single living thing and nobody has ever shown me any love either. None of this makes sense to me and it's all brand new, I never thought I would feel a single emotion besides anger and then you walk into my life and break down my walls like it was nothing. I hate that I can't always control myself but I swear that I will make sure you get the life you deserve. I will make you happy, because you are my sunshine Madison Salvatore and I will never hurt you because I need you more than I need air to breathe. You're my person" he says, She stares at him blankly for a couple seconds as she takes in his words, he loved her, he really loved her. She then pulls him into the most passionate kiss they had ever shared. Her heart was racing a million miles a minute as she replayed his words over and over in her head, she knew who he was and she knew he would never hurt her. Once they pull away she looks up at him and smiles genuinely for the first time in what feels like forever

"There's that smile"

"I love you too Kai Parker," she says

"wow it feels really amazing to hear you say that" he says holding his heart, all of these emotions were hitting him at once and tears fill his eyes, and for the first time since she had met him almost a year ago he cried, however he wasn't sad, he was the happiest he'd ever been in his whole life

"really?"

"can you say it again?" he asks before looking to the side trying to figure out why in the hell the best woman he'd ever met chose him out of everyone in the entire world. How did he get so lucky? He pulls her back into his arms and nuzzles his head into her neck

"I love you so much"

"ok I'm gonna need to hear it at least thirty more times before I can let you go"

"Kai I love you more than you'll ever know" Kai drags his left hand across Maddie's back, gently feeling the muscles and soft skin under her sleep shirt. He paused at her bra strap, before passing over it. She was still leaning against him, her face warm against his chest. Her right hand was holding onto his side, gliding her thumb slowly down his skin. His warm breath tickling her ear and making a few strands of her hair fall and touch her cheek. She pulled away and looked into his cool expression. He lifted his hand and touched her bottom lip, then her chin. Her stomach churned as she realized what he was trying to hint at. Maddie knew she shouldn't do this, but at the same time, she really wanted to. Before she could say anything, he lifted her chin with his middle and pointer finger then pulled her lips towards his. There was a moment of stillness after he pulled away, his eyes full of eagerness. Maddie gaped her mouth a little, trying to read him. He moved forward quickly, his lips inches away from her ear.

"I've been picturing this moment since the day we met" he said, before pausing, as if giving Maddie an opt-out to stop. She swallowed, processing what he said. When there wasn't a protest or a different direction from her, he laid her down on her back, his hands slightly going under the bottom of her shirt. She felt her face grow hot as he hovered over her. He hesitated again, giving Maddie another chance to back out.

"I've been waiting a long time for this too..." she trailed off with a sharp inhale as his hands found their way under her shirt. He gently lifted her shirt up a little, exposing her bra and pale skin. Her stomach flinched as he glided his hands up her sides, instructing her to remove the shirt. She did with slight hesitation, dropping the shirt on the floor. He let out a breath as his eyes traveled over her body. He met her gaze, then bent down, placing soft kisses under her bra down to her exposed hip bone. Maddie tried not to watch every move he made, his muscles rippling under every part of his skin. He gestured her forward, leaning his back against the coach as he pulled her onto his lap. He ran his hands up her sides for good measure then found her bra clip. He unclipped it gracefully, which wasn't a surprise. Maddie covered her almost exposed breasts for a moment, feeling slightly embarrassed. Kai smiled, reassuring her with a handful of kisses on her collarbone.

"Don't be nervous, you're absolutely stunning." He whispered, gently pulling her bra from her chest. Kai inhaled a shaky breath as his gaze raked down her. His hands worked up from her sides to her breasts. He carefully caressed her right breast, brushing his thumb over her nipple. Maddie closed her eyes as his warm hand sent heat at the bottom of her stomach. It was frightening but felt more natural than she had expected. Without a warning, he took her nipple in his mouth. His tongue worked the sensitive skin while his other hand went to give the other breast some attention. Maddie already felt semi overwhelmed, feeling her legs tremble a bit. He quickly noticed and smiled a bit before pulling away, leaving her wanting more. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand then met her gaze.

"You're a little flushed, dear. Maybe we should wait a little longer." Kai says softly. Maddie gaped her mouth as a sudden disappointment sunk into her stomach.

"You look disappointed, did you want more?" He whispered, pulling her hand against his jawline. She swallowed as she noticed his hand placed firmly on her thigh. She met his gaze, the tension thick between them. She realized he'd asked her a question, she nodded, feeling slightly embarrassed being needy for never doing anything like this before.

Kai acted on her response almost immediately, picking Maddie up off his lap and placing her on her back once more. She was slightly startled by the sudden movement. He placed his hands on the waistband of her shorts, hesitated for a moment before he pulled them down her thighs, knees, then ankles. He placed them next to her shirt and bra. He brushed his hands down her thighs, avoiding the space in between them for the time being. He moved over her again, and she saw the bulge in his boxers. A flash of nerves waved across her pelvis at the thought of it actually being in her. He noticed her gaze and smiled a little, slightly biting his lip. He bent down to her ear and whispered,

"You'll see it and feel it soon, but I have something else in mind. It's okay to grab my hair" She wondered what he'd meant exactly but the heat developing in her underwear was distracting. He stared into her eyes, eyelids semi-heavy. She felt him pull her underwear to the side, and she felt herself suddenly grow anxious. He gently placed his hand on her thigh, hinting at her to open her legs. She swallowed and shakily complied. He gave her one more glance before pressing his fingers against her clit, his body reacting to hers as she trembled a little. He smiled, rubbing slow circles on the sensitive flesh, making uncontrollable shakiness roll through her hips and legs. She let out a low gasp as the heat in her face grew semi painful. He went lower, feeling the skin over her vagina.

"I didn't think such little foreplay would make someone so wet, you're an absolute marvel, Maddie." He said, before pulling her underwear off in the same fashion as the shorts. She felt exposed a little, never being fully nude in front of a man before. He admired her again for a moment, before circling her clit again, he glanced up to meet her eyes before smiling and slightly licking his lips. He opened her legs again, since they'd closed to conceal herself. He lowered his head, kissing her hip bones. It made her stomach flutter.

"It's better if you close your eyes, lay your head back and relax." He said, before pressing his tongue against her clit. There was a moment of stillness before he gripped her hips, pulling her closer to him. Intense pleasure tore through Maddie, she let out a low gasp and felt his lips turn up in a smile. He lifted away after a few moments, a small line of saliva disappearing as he moved back over her. He gripped the side of her head, gently locking his fingers in her hair before aggressively kissing her, full of desire and desperation. Suddenly she felt something enter her, it was startling and made her slip up her lip locking with him. It made him laugh a little a bit under his breath. His finger worked in and out, switching from penetrating to rubbing. Maddie let out low breathy moans as he began to move faster, clearly trying to build her up. Her hips bucked, and that's when he paused. He gave her one long kiss.

"This is usually the part where I'd ask you what you want, but that's for another time." He kissed down her body, before getting to her sensitive and trembling vagina. He did one more swipe of her clit with his thumb before going back to using his mouth. He swirled his tongue aggressively, to the point Maddie's legs began to twitch. It wasn't soon after she felt heat and nerves build up, she gaped her mouth and tilted her head back as pleasure rushed over her. It was mind numbing, but exhilarating. Her legs twitched a couple more times before settling to a slight shaking. Kai lifted his head, wiping his mouth. He crawled over her once again, letting her body calm down beneath him. Her skin was warm and pink tinted her cheeks and chest. He placed a soft kiss on her right breast then her cheek. His breathing was still pretty heavy.

"What about you?" She breathed, Kai smiled and ran a hand through his hair.

"your pleasure is enough for me, I don't need to finish to be satisfied." Maddie raised a brow before kissing him, grabbing both sides of his face. Afterwards, Kai grabbed her clothes off the floor and helped her put them on. Maddie had felt semi uncomfortable in her shorts after, everything feeling warm and damp. Kai then got dressed himself and as her eyes racked down his body she felt herself being turned on again, but ignored the need. Kai walked over to where she sat joined her on the coach, spooning her. His body was so cool and tense. He kissed her neck then they both slowly drifted into sleep.


	25. Chapter 25

Maddie was currently standing in the kitchen with Elena and Damon listening to them argue playfully while she was thinking about Kai. The two of them had spent the past couple days together and he had informed her that he desperately needed to get back to Oregon to recover some things he would need in order to be the new leader of the Gemini coven. He was different now, but in a good way, she adored this new Kai more than anything, he was no longer as snippy and was much more lovey around her which she couldn't get enough of. This is the man who she could spend the rest of her life with, this was her dream to find someone who truly loved her and after 165 years she found him, she didn't intend on letting him go.

"hello?" A familiar voice calls

"I thought you were going to Portland to take care of a few things?" she says getting running over to him and jumping into his arms, he smiles as she kisses his cheek softly. Both Damon and Elena frown in confusion as they instantly notice his change in behavior, he was always kinder towards the girl but this was different. The way he looked at her reminded the couple of a lovestruck puppy.

"Yeah why are you here?" Damon asks

"whew I forgot how massive this house was, oh yum cupcakes, funny thing I need your help, and is it a crime to come say goodbye to my girlfriend?" he says holding up a letter addressed to Jo while licking the frosting off of his cupcake.

"why would we give a letter to Jo?" Elena asks, Kai moves over to the tables and sits on it gesturing for Maddie to come over to him, she smiles and walk over to him sitting between his legs as his arms wrap around her shoulders, just feeling her touch was enough to keep him calm as they refuse his letter.

"I haven't been able to find her using a locator spell but normally I would be super ready to take out her belly button"

"why would we help you Kai?" Elena asks

"well in case you haven't figured it out by now I was a sociopath and I never loved anything, so then this merge happens and my brother Luke, and I won which was great because I absorbed his ability to do magic but now I can't stop thinking about how Luke died how Liv's life is ruined and for some horrible reason I can't shake it" he says, Maddie nods and grabs his hand gently stroking it hoping to provide him comfort,

"and how badly I feel about it"

"you feel bad?" Elena asks

"yeah so when I absorbed Luke's magic I must have gotten all the rest of the emotions like guilt. So I googled how to deal with emotional pain and they said if you write everything down In a letter you'll be healed so I started writing and this water literally started pooling in my eyes. Has that ever happened to you? Like water just like oozing out of my eyes like I'm some creature oozing fluids'' he says looking down at Maddie with a questioning look

"you mean you cried?" she says

"yes! and after that I burnt the letter and the feelings whoop still there so I really feel strongly that Jo needs to know how sorry I am for destroying our family but lets face it guys I mean Elena you of all people should be able to look past all of the things I've done and see there's good somewhere in me, just like Maddie always has even when there truly was none. You did it with Damon" he says

"ok I think we are done here come on" damon says

"actually what if there's something he can do for us in exchange" Elena says

*

*

*

"sad attempt at iron welding" Kai says holding the ascendent

"I tried to fix it" Elena says as it breaks in Kai's hand

"I can't bring Bonnie back with this" he says looking at his girlfriend sadly

"I thought you were the all powerful leader of the gemini coven now?" she says smirking at him

"Mads I destroyed this so that it couldn't be used again"

"can we use it to send a message? It is her birthday" Damon says

"it is?"

"yeah it's really sad I mean poor bon bon she's gonna be all dressed up for a party nobody gonna show up to I wonder if she even knows it is her birthday I mean all the days just blend in to one sea of misery"

"I miss her" Maddie adds causing Kai to look down at her sadly, he promised himself he would never hurt her again, and maybe this would be the start to redeeming himself

"well the most important part survived so that's a positive plus I am mega powerful"

"you can you do it kai I believe in you" she says causing him to smile and lean down kissing her cheek

"what do you wanna say?" Kai asks

"well if Bonnie needs magic to get out we need to tell her where to find some" Damon says

*

*

*

"ahh thank god the image of you to together still totally revolts me" Kai says dragging his red headed girlfriend into the living room where they find Damon and Elena standing close together clearly about to kiss

"yeah that's how I feel seeing you too" Damon says, Maddie laughs and hugs Kai's arm. When a loud voice booms through the walls, they all turn to see Jermey Gilbert standing in the doorway looking pissed as he glares at Kai, Maddie instantly steps in front of him in case the kid tried anything.

"So we are gonna trust the guy who changes personalities overnight?" Jeremy says

"think of it as Elena in reverse" Kai says

"she starts out dating the good Salvatore brother but then she becomes a bloodsucker and doesn't care about right from wrong and started dating the bad one" Kai says pouring a drink for himself

"that's not how it happened" Elena mumbles as Maddie tries to hold in a laugh

"mm I'm sure I missed a detail or two but I'm just paraphrasing what Red told me in the prison world" kai says

"speaking of there is a witch over there we would like to save so why don't you get your gemini jumper cables and fix that" damon replies clearly getting ansty

"ok"

"Jeremy you should take a walk" Elena comments placing a hand on her brothers shoulder, if they were too late she didn't want him to see her. He had been through enough and witnessing his dead girlfriends body was too much

"no way"

"go Jeremy, before I make you" Elena states firmly, the boy nods his head angrily before storming out of the house slamming the door

"so I can't send us back physically but I can send a part of us back"

"how does this work Kai?" elena says losing her patience

"I don't know I've never done this before so let's all take a deep breath, close our eyes and..." Kai starts chanting, She does as told and she feels a gust of wind, she opens her eyes taking in the surroundings of the prison world. She shutters at the thought, she defiantly hadn't missed it.

"oh my god" Elena says, Then Bonnie walks into the Kitchen and sits down holding a camera, Elena runs up to her trying to get her attention

"she can't hear me" Lena says

"we can't touch anything either" Maddie says frowning as her hand goes straight through the bottle of bourbon Bonnie has sitting on the table

"nice spell Kai" Damon says

"no"

"what?"

"we made a pact that if we couldn't take it anymore we would kill that entire bottle then we kill ourselves" Damon says, just then they are ripped back into the real world and they all look around in confusion. Maddie's eyes find Kai's weak form leaning against the wall with blood streaming down his nose, she instantly runs over to him and offers her wrist to him, he shakes his head and nods at her as if to say thanks

"wait what happened, why are we back here?" Elena asks

"the spell must require too much magic, I lost my connection" he says

"then reconnect" damon says

"it's not that simple see this blood, I'm guessing that's not a good sign" Kai says indicating to the blood dripping down his nose

"Bonnie is going to kill herself" Elena says

"can she do that? can she die?"

"clearly I couldn't since it was my own prison world but I tried so many different way one time I drove to this museum and it had a real guillotine" Kai says

"Ok we get it whoever dies that isn't you stays dead"

"we have to give her hope or send her a message" Maddie adds, she couldn't bear the thought of losing Bonnie, not after everything they'd gone through together

"the message is already there in the atlas I scribbled some notes in case she wanted to go see it" Damon says

"how do we open an atlas if we can't touch anything?"

"we need to get Kai to crank up his witchy woo and we can make a physical copy" Damon says

"sure while sending the three of you back, sure why don't I reanimate your dead parents for a tea party while I'm at it. sorry that's sensitive " Kai says

"what if you just send me back" elena offers

"that might work focus all of my magic on one person, it might be enough that he can talk to her, if I can hold the spell" Kai says

"and if you can't?"

"well the magic overwhelms me and if I can't pull Elena out, she would be stuck over there for eternity" Kai says

"lena are you sure?" Maddie asks walking over to her friend and placing a hand on her arm

"If I can get to Bonnie and save her life, if not then at least I'll be with her when she dies" she says

*

*

*

kai sits on the chair chanting with sweat dripping down his face as he concentrates on the spell, she was beginning to grow worried. Damon senses this so he puts his hand on her shoulder, she reaches up and places her hand on Kai's knee hoping to send him some reassurance and comfort, though she had no idea if he could feel it or not

"it will be ok" she says not sure if she was reassuring herself or Damon

"I can't watch this" Damon says, and just as he turns to leave Elena's eyes shoot open

"Kai you have to send me back!" she yells

"I don't know If I'll be able to pull you out"

"It doesn't matter just take me back!"

"Lena why don't you give him a 5 minute break and then we'll get back to it?" Maddie asks

"She doesn't have that long"

"Neither does he, look at him" Damon says gesutring to Kai who's sweating rapidly, she then storms out leaving the two alone, he instantly reaches up and pulls her face towards his, really needing a hug in that moment. All the sudden her head feels like its exploding and she screams in pain as she collapses into Kai's arms. He calls out to her but then screams when a fork lands in his chest

"no!" she calls weakly, Liv walks into the room and stops the aneurysm, Maddie jumps to her feet and rushes at her but she throws her across the room and into the mirror breaking glass into a million pieces. She hops up and pulls the large chunk of glass out of her leg, gritting her teeth before throwing it at Liv, the teen witch cries as it hits her arm and she lifts her hand snapping Maddie's neck instantly. Kai watches as the love of his life falls to the ground temporally dead by his sister's hand and stands on his feet ripping the fork out of his chest

"dang sis that was harse" he says

"shut up" then she gives him an aneurism and he screams holding his head before he sends a fork flying into her neck laughing

"look it's one thing to mess with me but my girlfriend? I don't think so. You know it's all coming back to me watching someone burn to death really missed that feeling" he says grabbing a candle and walking over to his sister who stands in front of him wounded

"just kill me Kai you already killed my best friend so just do it get it over with" she taunts, however he isn't able to just kill her, the thought of what Maddie would say afterwards plagued him over and over as he fought himself. He promised her he would be a better man but it was in his nature.

"why can't I do this?" he asks, Liv cries and Kai stands there still holding the fire up to her, he wanted more than anything than to just kill her for hurting Maddie, but it was that same woman who would hate to see him like this

"I don't care about you why can't I kill her come on kai do it do it come on!" he screams hitting his head over and over

"kill her!" he screams to himself

"motus" Live sends another fork into Kai's chest, and he falls back. Suddenly Maddie's eyes snap open and she gets to her feet seeing Liv still trying to Kill Kai . She picks up a blade and throws across the room and into the girls upper chest and she screams, making sure to miss all the vital spots. Kai turns to face her and nods, seeming very impressed with her aim before his eyes roll back in his head, she vamp speeds over to Kai and rip the fork out of him and he grunts in pain before picking him up and moving his arm around her shoulders. she drags him into the library and helps him sit down.

"Kai you have to send me there, we have to save Bonnie" she pleads, Kai chuckles at her request

"Maddie look at me I'm half Dead" he says weakly, she instantly bites into her wrist and shoves her wrist to his mouth sighing as he accepts it and drinks a few mouthfuls allowing it to heal him

"please I can't lose her, none of us can you can do this old timer I believe in you"

"no I can't risk losing you, what if I can't pull you out?" he says

"you have to do this, she'll die if I don't help her. Please" she begs looking into his eyes

"ok" he nods and begins the chant, when she opens her eyes and they were back in the prison world. She sprints through the house trying to find any sign of the witch but to no avail, then she remembers Damon sayings something about their suicide pact, she sprints into the garage to find Bonnie sitting on the ground crying and watches her with sadness

"cheers to making it this far" she says

"ok think it's time I cut myself off" she says, then she throws the bottle and walks away. She then starts Damon's old blue car and smoke begins to fill the room as she coughs

"you can't die", she says her last words into the camera and the girl begins to cry trying to get her attention. She begins to choke for air and Maddie cries in relief as she stands and makes her way over to the car and tries to shut off the engine, however the smoke in the air is too much and she is not able to get it shut off. The girl begins to panic as she tries as hard as she can to press the garage door opener, over and over she tries but nothing works. She watches as she slides out of the car very close to passing out, she takes a deep breath and presses the button one more time and to her surprise it opens this time allowing Bonnie to take a deep breath of fresh air. she smiles wiping the tears with the back of her hand before feeling herself get pulled back, when she opens her eyes she is met with the familiar eyes of Damon who looks extremely worried

"you scared me" he says, helping her sit up while rubbing her back, she smiles and looks over to find Kai visibly shaking while still leaning against the desk she had left him at. She crawls over to him and he pulls her into his chest holding her tightly

She crawls over to him and he pulls her into his chest holding her tightly 

"you did it Kai, I knew you could"

"I thought I was gonna lose you" he says holding her tigher, in those few mintues he had never been more terified in his entire life, he was so close to losing her foever and the thought alone was enough to make tears fill his eyes

"I'm with you forever"

"bonnie is she?" Elena asks

"I saw her she's gonna be ok"


	26. Chapter 26

*Sexual Content*

After an extremely long day Kai and Maddie head back to his apartment and she instantly crashes on his coach putting her feet across the cushions. She watches as he locks the door and takes a seat wordlessly on the recliner seeming to be in the middle of a deep thought. She stands to her feet and walks over to him taking a seat on his lap earning his attention instantly, he smiles and wraps his arms around her tightly as he buries his head in her neck.

"you scared me today" he mumbles

"I'm sorry, I had to though it was for Bonnie"

"I know I get it. I've never felt that feeling before, when you were unconscious I was terrified I wasn't gonna be able to pull you back. It felt like years before you opened your eyes and I swear I've never been so relieved in my entire life. Feelings are hard"

"I know, but you're getting the hang of it, what you felt today was worry"

"I hate that" he grumbles

"well now you know how I feel"

"Baby?" he asks softly, she pulls back slightly to look at him

"I love you and I have no idea what I would have done if I'd lost you today, but I can tell you right now it wouldn't have been pretty" he says

"I love you more than you'll ever know, and I don't want you to worry about losing me because it will never happen. I'm always gonna be here because you got me in so deep"

"Good, because the feelings mutual" he says leaning up and kissing her softly, her hands tangle in his hair while his find her waist. After a few moments it gets heated and she tugs on the ends of his hair earning a groan of delight making her smirk against his lips. He then stands taking her with him and walks them to his bedroom without breaking the kiss once, he shuts the door using his foot and she allows her hands to fall from his hair and down his chest to the end of his shirt lifting it. He takes it off and reconnects their lips while he works on her hoodie she'd stolen from him. Once he gets it over her head she blushes at the realization that it was finally happening. He backs them to the bed and she sits down scooting herself back and laying on her back before he crawls on top her and begins kissing down her neck, she gasps in pleasure and she begins to lose control, as her true face appears. When he comes back up he doesn't look phased by the ugly veins at all, but instead he leans down and kisses under each eye making them retract. She smiles and reconnects their lips once again while getting to work on trying to get his pants off, he groans and pulls away slipping off his tight jeans and throws them on the floor while she laughs at his frustration with skinny jeans. He then looks down at her breathing heavy but rather than kissing her again he just stares

"what?"

"you're just so beautiful" he says moving a stray piece of hair out of her face, she giggles and hids her face against his arm

"we should probably stop"

"why?" she asks in confusion, had she done something wrong? His head perks up and he looks at her in surprise

"I mean unless you don't want to stop"

"no I don't want to stop" she says pulling him back down to into a kiss

"I love you so much" he says against her lips, he pulls away and places a kiss on her cheek before moving down to her neck where he sucked and licked until he was satisfied with the mark he had created on her, her breath quickens as he lowers himself and moves his hands behind her back unclipping her bra before placing short kisses against her right nipple. She gasps and reaches for his hair, he smirks and moves over to the other giving her even more pleasure. Kai moves back and places more open mouthed kisses down her stomach stopping at the hem of her leggings

"we defiantly don't need these" he comments taking the black stretchy material off of her, he discards it behind him and gets back to his previous actions. Kai places kisses on her thighs and she squeezes them together unconsciously, he smirks bringing his mouth to the hem of her panties and pulling them down with his teeth before discarding of them as well. He places a hand on her thigh rubbing it while the other gently begins to massage her clit, Maddie gasps loudly causing Kai to smirk at her from his position

"what do you want me to do?"

"I - I want"

"what baby?"

"your mouth" she cries, Kai smirks and kisses her thighs before swiping his tongue against her, she arches her back in pleasure as he continues going faster and more aggressively. Her hands reach down and find his hair pulling at it as he brings her closer to her high, suddenly his mouth pulls away from her and she frowns in disappointment. He quickly goes back to rubbing her clit with his thumb skillfully smiling as she writhes underneath him, he switches then from rubbing and inserts his finger inside of her sensitive vagina, he pumps in and out a few times before adding another. She whimpers as pleasure begins building in her stomach, Kai then moves his mouth back over her and begins to work his magic with his tongue. By now she was a moaning mess as she gripped Kai's hair desperately trying to ride out her high. The pleasure rushes over her and she sighs happily as Kai brings himself back up to her she grabs his face and kisses him with passion, he was the only person who could make her feel this way and she wanted to make him feel the same. She then pulls away and gets off of the bed, Kai watches her with confusion but she ignores it and kisses his cheek before dropping to the ground. He instantly reaches forward and grabs her arms causing her to look up at him

"you don't have to do this"

"I want to make you feel good" she responds, he nods and she smirks reaching her hand up and placing it on his hardened penis, she looks up at him and smiles as his head had tipped back and his eyes closed. She reaches up and pull down his boxers watching as it springs out with curiosity, she'd never seen one before. Maddie moves closer to him and takes it into her hand moving it up and down his large member slowly, she had no clue what to do but she figured she was doing ok as a string of curses leave his mouth. She moves her hand faster before placing as much as she could into her mouth, Kai curses loudly and grabs onto her arm as she moves up and down making sure to work the rest of it with her hand. After a few moments she takes it out and focuses on the tip swirling her tongue around it smirking as Kai moans lowly. She then places him back in her mouth and does her best as she brings him to his edge

"I'm close" he says, she removes her mouth and continues moving her hand up and down him until he finishes. He breathes heavily staring at her in awe before grabbing her arms and helping her up, he pushes her back on the bed before disappearing into the bathroom. When he returns his member is cleaned off and he had a happy smile on his face

"that was incredible" he says crawling back over to her, she nods and pulls his face to hers kissing him passionately once again. His hands explore her body as they Make out passionately, after a few moments he pulls away and stares at her with a smile

"what?" she asks

"I just love you" he says softly with a smile

"I love you too"

"are you sure about this? we can stop" he reassures brushing hair out of her face

"you're my person, I wanna be with you in every way possible"

"me too... ok if I'm hurting you please just tell me and I'll stop ok?"

"ok" He then reconnects their mouths together once again and Maddie's stomach fills with excitement and nerves, she was ready for this. She loved Kai more than anything and she wanted to be with him. She stares at him in awe wondering how she got so lucky. He sends her one last look and she kissing him again to show him that she wanted this more than anything. Kai moves himself over her and spreads her legs giving him full access, she gasps as she feels the tip rub against her core and moans quietly. He then slowly pushes himself inside of her and she clenches around him gasping in pain, she grips onto his arms trying to lessen the pain.

"are you ok? am I hurting you?" he asks with a panicked expression, the girl cannot bring herself to speak but shakes her head. She wanted to do this. He moves himself in fully and she moves her head against his, he kisses her neck trying to comfort her and make it better. He dips his head and kisses her cheek before moving over to her nose

"is it better now?" he asks, she nods and he begins to pull back out slowly, he sends her another look before moving back in a bit faster this time and she sighs as the pain had lessoned. They continue slowly and with each passing minute the girl begins to feel better and better, she thanked her graces for vampirism right about now because ever single nerve was amplified and her pleasure was intensifying. She began to arch her back and move with him as he went faster, her small moans were driving Kai crazy as they both had never felt better. Kai moves her legs up and she wraps them around his waist crying out as he hits her g spot every time she moves her head to his neck and pulls at his hair unaware of the veins and fangs that had just appeared. She begins to kiss his neck nibbling a bit before fully biting into his neck taking a gulp of blood, Kai doesn't yell but instead moans loudly and begins to move even faster as the act had turned him on even more. She had no idea how long had passed when she began feeling that familiar build up

"I'm close" she mumbles holding onto his hair

"me too" he responds as his stokes begin to grow sloppy and she cries out as pleasure washes over her body panting and trying to catch her breath. Kai continues going in and out before finishing himself moaning loudly in her ear, he collapses on her chest and she reaches up brushing her fingers through his slightly damp hair. He then lifts himself up and pulls out of her before rolling over, she turns to her side and he instantly pulls her into his arms gently stroking her skin. It was nice being alone, just the two of them, this was not a gift they got often as her brother still hates his guts. But right now nothing could ruin this moment for her, it was perfect, she had her first time with the man she loved and planned to spend the rest of her life with. She looks at him and admires every detail of his face and smiles as he jokingly covers it. Maddie reaches her hand up and traces from his nose down to his lips and finishes it off with a soft kiss which makes him smile brightly.

"so was it everything you ever dreamed of?" Kai jokes causing her to blush and hit his chest before covering her face in embarrassment, he reaches up and moves her hands from her face so he can see her

"seriously though, did I hurt you?"

"no you didn't, but I hurt you" she says looking down at the bite mark on his neck she left

"that was one of my favorite parts I wanna keep it forever"

"oh my god Kai" she says shaking her head as a smile graces her face

"you're the best person I've ever met in my entire life, I'm never gonna let you go. I don't care how stalkerish that sounds it's true, I love you, I don't know how you did it but you made me feel again and I don't wanna ever go back. I wanna spend the rest of eternity with you Maddie"

"we can have forever together as long as you promise me one thing"

"what?" he asks

"don't be mad when I never let you go either because I think I'm too attached" she says, Kai laughs and sits up looking at her as she decided to grab them a few drinks, everyday he found himself wondering how in the holy hell he got her. She had the purest heart and he was far from the same, they were complete opposites yet they worked. They both respected each other and never dared to change the latter, they worked well as a team.

"Babe come back I miss you already" he calls, smiling as she enters holding two glasses of bourbon a few seconds later.


	27. Chapter 27

A few days later Maddie walks in to Kai's apartment to find him sitting on the coach, he looks up and smiles at her brightly and she sends one back walking over to him, the closer she gets the more she realizes how sick he looks, his eyes have bags under them and his face is extremely pale, he also has a coat of sweat along his forehead. She sits next to him and he instantly moves over and lays his head on her chest wrapping his arms around her while her hands find his thick hair.

"Are you not feeling good?" she asks

"no I feel like I'm dying" he says burying his face deeper into her chest

"well now is a perfect opportunity for me to take care of you like you're a little baby"

"ughhh I don't know If I want that-" Kai cuts himself off by running to the bathroom and puking, she follow him in there and rub his back, when he finally turns he has blood dripping down his chin and his face is extremely pale,

"kai"

"I need to get to Jo" he says

"Ok lets go" she says, Maddie helps him up and takes him to her car as she speeds all the way there. When they make it to Jo's she helps Kai out of the car and to the door. She knocks loudly several times as Kai is barely able to keep his head up, Ric answers the door staring at her with confusion before his eyes find Kai

"hey" Kai greets, Ric goes to shut the door but she stop it with her foot and send him a pleading look

"wait wait wait look I know you hate me but I really need to see my sister" Kai says

"what are you doing here?" Jo asks trudging in from the bathroom looking like she had just been through hell.

" I called to tell you I was sick but you hung up on me"

"because I have food poisoning, did the sound of me vomiting on the other end not clue you in?" Jo asks angrily

"look there's an issue I've been worried about since the merge because we didn't really do it right you know the whole your not my twin ok close enough plan but it worked which is you know cool, and I'm even a little bit nice now in case you were wondering but I have been waiting for the other shoe to drop and I think it's dropped because I'm... where's the bathroom?" Kai asks, then Kai starts vomiting blood

"oh god Kai" Maddie says, grabbing the vase that was sitting on the porch and setting it in front of him, he pukes into it and wraps his arm around her shoulder again for support while she keeps him upright.

"I don't think you have food poisoning I was supposed to merge my magic with you but I got Lukes Instead and now I'm defective" Kai says wiping his mouth

" and I think thats why you're sick I kinda feel like I'm dying actually and If I die so do you, dad, liv, and the rest of our dumb coven so can you please fix me like now" Kai asks

"Please I need to get to the church soon" she pleads, Jo sighs and nods at the girl understanding she needed to be there for her friend.

*

*

*

She was currently standing next to Ric as Jo gave Kai a check up, both of them were nervous for the twins as their sickness seemed to be caused by magic, and it's not anything that can be fixed with treatment. Also the fact that magic was a very touchy subject between the two was also not a positive, neither was Kai being in their presence. She was worried that she would refuse to help him due to her hatred for him. Seeing him in this state is the most heartbreaking thing she'd ever seen, Kai never let anyone see him as weak, he never showed any emotion and he never asked for help unless he absolutely needed it. This was all very scary for her, she hated seeing him like this without being able to do anything to help.

"do you need to be here?" Kai asks looking at Ric with a glare

"I'm not leaving her with you so deal with it"

"Ok vitals are fine your temp is normal there's nothing medically wrong with you" Jo says

"yeah duh because I'm magically diseased i haven't puked in at least-" Kai cuts himself off by puking more blood, Maddie vamp speeds and gives him a trash can he grabs it while emptying his guts as she rubs his back gently. He suddenly reaches out and grabs Jo's arm causing her to flinch in pain and back away from him

"hey!"

"woah I feel better" Kai says

"yeah cuz you juice-boxed my magic!"

"sorry about that, it was an accident but I feel legitimately feel better, you need to give me your magic" Kai says

"what?"

"this merge is clearly failing because I was supposed to get your magic right put it in a teddy bear or headband and gimme" Kai says reaching out to her

"Listen I can just as easily break 7 bones in your hand with one good squeeze ok?" Ric threatens as he holds Kai's pale hand tightly glaring at him

"and I can easily snap your neck if you hurt him ok?" Maddie says, allowing her true face to show, she feels the veins come out and Ric drops Kai's hand and backs away now changing his harsh glare from Kai to her. She calms herself down and then nods at him as if to let him know its ok and he returns it, Kai then walks over to her and wraps his arm around her shoulder

"I can see you are skeptical Ric, can I call you Ric? hey buddy but here's the thing you need to know is that Jo only survives if I do ok, and if that's not enough for you, the power of the prison worlds come from the gemini coven leader, if I die the worlds collapse. Alright would you like me to start over with a single syllables?" Kai says

"did you say prison worlds as in more than one?" she asks in confusion

"has no one ever mentioned that?" Kai says to her, shrugging, Jo and Ric excuse themselves to talk privately, while she sits next to Kai in shock. She would definitely have to talk to him about that later.

"Kai are you ok?"

"I will be when I get my sisters magic. Come here" he says, he leans his head on hers both of them feeling content. She kisses his cheek softly before standing up from the hospital bed grabbing his hands

"I have to go"

"I would come with but I'm kinda on the edge of death and I'm pretty sure I wasn't invited"

"Yeah, you just stay here and get better. I'll be back after" she reassures walking towards the door

"I'm sorry, really" he says genuinely, she nods and sends him a small smile before opening the door to find Ric and Jo discussing her options. She walks over to them and places a hand on his arm

"I'm sorry it's come to this"

"Me too" Jo says

"I can't leave until I'm 100% sure that he's gonna be ok and I really don't wanna miss the funeral"

"He'll be ok Maddie" Jo reassures, the girl sends a grateful nod before leaving the couple standing alone in the hallway

*

*

*

"ahh thank you and congratulations" Kai says after he had just gotten all of his powers back from his sister. He smirks before leaning in and whispering something in Jo's ear, then he runs his hands through her hair and

"have a good life sissy" he says leaving Jo standing in the center of the room. He walks out of the apartment to find Maddie sitting on the bottom steps with her head in her hands. Kai walks down the steps and takes a seat next to her wrapping his arm around her shoulders and brings her into his chest

"You ok?"

"Caroline flipped her switch and now she's gone"

"Ahh I really wish I knew what to say to make you feel better but honestly I don't just know that I'm here" he says

"How are you feeling?"

"1,000 times better, so there will be no babying today"

"Dang" she says pouting, he stands and grabs her hands pulling her to her feet and taking the keys from her hands. She had a hard day and he just wanted to make it better but he'd never been good at comforting, with her he knew that she just needed to be held.

"what did you say to her?" Maddie asks as they get into the car, Kai now in the drivers seat

"well lets just say I'm gonna be an uncle", her eyes widened at the news, she was happy for them of course, but what would that mean for the future? Would Kai have to hurt it in order to stay in power? She shakes the thoughts out of her head trying to think about the positives, a new life will be brought into this world that in itself was amazing. After he pulls into the building parking area she gets out and goes to walk up the steps only to find him deep in thought she frowns and walks over to him. He shakes his head and they walk up the steps and open the door to Kai's apartment she walks over and sits on the coach and runs her hands through her hair sighing, Kai stands across the room leaning against the wall

"you know you really scared me"

"I know but everything is gonna be ok now" he says, and she nods

"Maddie" he says making her look up

"I know you don't wanna hear this again but I'm so sorry I've really been a shitty boyfriend and you deserve so much better I'm just not used to caring about someone other than myself and I really hope you can forgive me" he says

"why are you even saying that I've already forgiven you"

"I just want you to know that I am truly sorry and I'm not just saying it to make you feel better. I don't want to be that guy anymore, the one who kept hurting you. That guy sucks and I hope that this new one will be better because I know he's trying really hard" he says walking over to her pulling her into his arms

" Kai I know that you've done terrible things and I'm proud of you for making an effort to be a good person, but don't worry I can't stop, nothing you do will ever make me stop"

"stop what?" He asks

"loving you"

*

*

*

"How was the funeral?"

"It went well but it was so sad, Liz was a great person" she says before pausing

"It brought back a lot of memories that I never wanted"

"Like what?"

"Like when my mother died, that day was one of the worst in my life"

"We were 10 and my father forbid us from crying or else the beating afterwords would be even worse, Damon was in charge of the eulogy but he couldn't do it and he left. Father was so pissed like I've never seen"

"I'm sorry" he says pulling her closer 

"So Jo's pregnant how do you feel about that?" she asks changing the subject as they lay in bed

"I don't know it's cool for her I guess"

"Kai think about it, your sister is about to bring a living breathing baby into this world, that baby has a lifetime to live and it hasn't even begun yet. Its beautiful if you think about it, having a child" she says looking up at him with envy filling her heart

"yeah I guess it is, I never really thought about it like that. Do you want kids at some point?"

"Vampires can't procreate, that's another major downside to my kind. I always wanted kids, when I was little I dreamed of being a mother and marrying a man who would treat them like royalty because my father was so terrible. But there's no sense in worrying about it now" she admits sadly as her heart aches at the reminder that she will never be able to hold a child of her own in her arms. He only nods and stares at the wall as if he was trying to think through something. She smiles and kisses his cheek regaining his attention

"come on let's go shower, you stink" she says holding her hands out to him

"wait as in both of us together?"

"yeah unless you would like to wait while I-"

"don't even finish that sentence, let's go" he says, jumping up and pulling her to the bathroom. He instantly strips and turns on the water before stepping in while she watches with a blush on her cheeks. This was still all very new to her, she then slowly start to take off her clothes and try to ignore Kai's eyes from behind the shower door, once she's bare she hold her hands above her breasts to cover them and walk over to him timidly

"come on in, I don't bite. Unless you want me to" he says, smirking she ignores his comment and steps into the shower and his arms wrap around her instantly. He pulls her to his chest while the hot water soaks her body and she gasp looking up at him

"you're beautiful" he says, looking down at her with pure love and happiness shining in his bright blue eyes.

"so are you" she responds causing him to smile widely, he then takes this opportunity to lean down to her level and kiss her softly, as if she was going to break

"I love you" he says against her lips

"I love you too" she admits as he pulls her back against his chest, he wraps his arms around her shoulders as they stand under the hot water, nothing but love on their minds.


	28. Chapter 28

As soon as Maddie heard the news that Bonnie made it back home she was in the car speeding to her location. She felt guilty for living her life here without her with the man who left her alone no less, while she was still up in that place. All she wanted was to see her face and hear her voice, but as soon as she showed up Bonnie glared at her. No matter what she said the witch refused to talk to her and it broke her heart, no matter how much it hurt she knew that it was not focused towards her, but mainly towards Kai. He had completely screwed her over and she hated that Maddie was still with him after everything. Everyone did, nobody understood how she could stand him but it was something she could never explain, it was like she was waiting for him her whole life without even knowing it. After Bonnie's she decided to check on Damon as they hadn't seen each other in a while, she'd been with Kai and he'd been with Elena. However Damon did not help make my day better like she thought he would, normally he brightened her mood easily but today he informed her of news that made everything ten times worse. When Bonnie was escaping she had the camcorder recording and she had stumbled upon the other prison world, the one Kai had briefly mentioned to her a few weeks prior. But when she showed Damon the video he claims that a woman who looks exactly like their mother appeared, and he was now forcing her to help him get their mother out of the family crypt. She knew that there was no way it was actually her on the video, she died a very long time ago, it was one of the worst days of their lives.

"I can't believe Bonnie made it out, actually I can she's smart" Kai's voice appears out of nowhere, Maddie turns and sends him a small smile, finding it hard to be happy at that moment and he walks over to her and kisses her cheek and before wrapping his arm around her

"hello Red, Damon. hey do you need help?" Kai asks

"actually don't listen to that I'd rather not"

"ouch" he complains after she had pinched him

"don't be a prick"

"ugh I'm experiencing feelings of guilt watching you, feelings are hard" Kai says

"so is the end of this crowbar" Damon says

"shut up Damon, hurry it up I need to feed" She adds earning a glare

" man diggin' up mommy's grave thats dark even for me" Kai says, Maddie glares at him before removing herself from his arms and walking over to her older brother with her arms crossed angrily. This whole situation was tense and morbid, she just wanted it to be over.

"and it's not necessary Damon, mom died" 

"and it's not necessary Damon, mom died"

"but Bonnie saw her alive in a 1903 prison world. It's all on camera wanna watch it again Damon?" Kai says clearly taunting him, Maddie turns and faces him as frustration spreads through her

"our mother died of consumption in 1858, we did not go through the trouble of moving this thing to the family crypt only to find out she's not in here" she responds firmly

" oh so Damon just called me here because he needed a friend?" Kai sasses

"no you wanted to know if it was possible for her to exist in another prison world to which I responded yes to which you responded with denial"

"whatever or whoever is on that tape is not her" Damon says

"then who is it?"

" a ghost maybe she has an evil gemini twin" Damon says

"If our mother was in a prison in 1903 she would be in her 70s" She says

"not necessarily if she were like you two" Kai says, Damon whips around staring at him in shock

"I know our mother, she's not a vampire she is not in a prison world, she died of consumption in 1858" Damon says

"if you're so sure of that why haven't you opened the coffin yet?" Kai asks, then Damon lifts the coffin and her blood runs cold as she realizes that it's empty.

"congrats everything you know about your mom is wrong" Kai says, she then storms out of the cript and walks away feeling tears fill her eyes, there was no way this was happening right now, after all this time. She then hears footsteps and then a hand on her arm, the person pulls her into their chest and she sighs looking up at Kai

"I can't believe this" she says, he pulls her into another hug but she shrugs out of it too upset to deal with him at the moment, she feels the need for a drink so she leaves the yard and walks back into the house listening to Kai's footsteps behind, once they get there the two sit on the couch together and soon enough Damon follows joining them by the fire and pours us both a drink which she gulp down earning a look of surprise from Kai. A buzzing in her pockets causes her to set the glass down and look at the phone seeing it reads 'Stefan'

"Hey Stef"

"hey, good news Caroline is under control and I made sure she didn't kill anyone"

"so Caroline keeps her halo even with her switch off" she responds happily

"yeah until she snaps and strangles somebody with it"

"oh you know if she does it would be good for her to blow off some steam, it's getting a little crowded around here" Damon says

"shut up Damon" she says not appreciating his comments

" Mads if she kills somebody-"

"Its not your fault Stef by the time you figured out how you felt about her it was to late she made her choice"

"just do me a favor and have Damon check around Mystic Falls and see if anybody's missing" he says

"Damon hear that?"

"yeah, will do brother" he says

"ok bye mads be safe" Stef says

"you too"

" a little later" she says referring to their current situation

"yeah I get it why tell your brother your mothers still alive in a prison world therefore an evil psychopath, don't wanna ruin his perfect mommy memory" Kai says

"we will tell him as soon as we know the truth" she defends

"truth" Kai says

"your sister sent me and Elena and Mads back to 1974 you can send the three of us back to 1903" Damon says

"technically yes I am able to do that but I'll need the ascendent from the prison world" Kai says

"and as the newly elected president of the gemini freaks I assume you know where to get it, so get it" Damon says

"my pleasure anything for my future brother in law" Kai says taking a sip of his drink

"you want something" Damon says

"So ever since you told me Bonnie was back I can't stop thinking about her for what I did, how she is, it's annoying really. Look I need to see her, I need to apologize and your gonna make that happen" Kai says, then Damon calls Bonnie and she refuses, damon tells Kai

"hm shame cuz mama Salvatore story is pretty fantastic" Kai says

"what are you talking about" She ask as anger fills her veins

" I may already have a strong lead on the ascendent, I checked the gemini archives Lilly was captured on a dock in 1904 no wonder she was on her way here for you guys I mean it would make sense she had just landed from Europe..."

"spit it out Kai" she spats

"sorry my throat is sore I better go find a lozenge, hopefully Bonnie will change her mind by the time I do. Until next time Red" Kai says and then walks out

"how can you stand him?" Damon asks

"right now I can't" she says pouring another drink and downing it

*

*

*

Damon is able to find out Bonnie's location and they all head over, the ride is silent except for Kai's stupid game he plays on his phone. She knew that this was not going to go well, Bonnie Bennet absolutely hated Kai with all other heart, and he was not going to get what he wanted. Regardless he was going to tell them what they wanted to know about their mom, she can hardly handle all of this, she was close to her breaking point and if Kai didn't fill her in soon she didn't know if she could control herself. Once they arrive at the club Damon goes in first and talks to Bonnie and she bring Kai in a few minutes later

"hey what are you doing here?" she asks

"look don't be mad" he says as Kai shows himself

"Hi" he says

"lets get this over with" Damon says, Kai starts to try and say sorry to Bonnie. But she looks pissed and cuts him off

"If I see your face again I will melt it off" she says

"ok lets maybe not do that" Maddie says, Bonnie scoffs and storms out of the building leaving the three of them standing alone

" I imagined that going differently" Kai says

"shut up Kai"

*

*

*

She was now back sitting with Damon in silence looking at the fire waiting for Kai to finish making his sandwich that he 'needed' before he was able to explain the story to them. She was so tired of these games, all she wanted were answers and her patience was at its end

"Kai I'm not in the mood please just tell me why our mom is stuck in 1903" she says as he walks in with a mouthful of food

" you're not bringing your mom back" He deadpans

"thats funny because I thought you just told me to kill you" Damon says

"well you asked for the short version so I skipped to the end" Kai says

"why aren't we bringing her back?"

"There are only two prison worlds in existence, mine and the one created in 1903 for the sole purpose of locking up your mom and her closet full of crazy pants" Kai says, Maddie instantly vamp speeds over to him and grabs his shirt looking into his eyes as they flash with fear.

"you said we would get her back"

"I'm telling you as a semi- sane person you really don't want that" he says

"and I'm telling you as your girlfriend who also eats people you don't wanna piss me off right now"

" I'm trying to save your life!" he says

"tell me how to get her back" she yells as her true form comes out

"Maddie, your moms a ripper! ok she's a ripper" he admits, she lets him go out of shock and back away from him shaking her head

"she turned in 1858 faked her death and went to Europe where she went a little nuts, she then moved to kill some more and then moved again. I think 3,000 in total" Kai says

"no"

"that's enough" Damon says looking at his sisters shaking form

"and for some reason my coven made it their duty to stop her" Kai says, Kai continues talking about her and Maddie flips

"He said that's enough!" she yells as tears fall down her eyes Kai looks at her shocked but his face quickly changes to one of concern as he walks closer to her in order to comfort his crying girl. She shakes her head and back up causing him to frown

"I guess I'll just show myself out" Kai says softly

"Maddie-" Kai starts

"just go" she replies, he nods and leaves. Damon falls to the ground and she drops next to him and wraps her arms around his shoulders trying to process everything they'd just learned about the person they always admired most in the world.

*

*

*

Hours later she was completely alone with just her thoughts as Damon had left to go see Elena. She longed to see Kai and talk to him but she couldn't, She felt so weak, all she wanted to do was crawl into a hole and cry. Just then the front door slams and Stefan walks into the room with a smirk on his face, as soon as he walks in and she knows that she has to take him down with vervain. Elena had called earlier to let me know that he flipped his own switch so she was prepared.

"So how was the rave?"

"rave like" he says

"So anything you wanna tell me? twin to twin?" she asks curiously

"no" then he fills a bag with bottles of bourbon she frown at the odd behavior, before vamp speeding to him and trying to stab him with a needle of vervain but he catches her hand and grips it tight

"oh Maddie you didn't think you would overpower me did you? after all I'm much older" he says, as he grips her tighter

"so elena told on me shocker"

"not a good time for a switch flip brother" she admits, then he breaks her hand and she grunts in pain

"do yourself a favor and stay out of my way" he says, then he walks out and she snaps her hand back into place, and she walk over to where their glasses sit and pick one up admiring it as tears fall down down her face, then the days events come crashing down on her all at once and she throws the glass against the wall and it shatters into a million pieces. Her life was crumbling and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

*

*

*

After the girl had her much needed breakdown she eventually made her way back to Kai's apartment, she honestly didn't want to deal with him but she'd rather be there than at home where she could be reminded of her non dead mother and her twin who turned his humanity off. She walks up to the door and knocks on it twice and gasps as it opens instantly revealing Kai with a guilty look on his face, she walks past him and goes straight for the shower not wanting to talk about anything. However he follows her and tries to talk while she desperately attempts to clean off the days events from her body, after a few minutes he seems to pick up on her silent treatment and sighs leaving her alone with just her thoughts. He hadn't meant to make things so difficult for her, he wanted to apologize to Bonnie but that hadn't gone well and he once again upset this girl. When she exits the bathroom now fully ready for bed the girl sighs when she finds Kai sitting on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands recovering from another cry session, he couldn't seem to stop but he hadn't meant for her to see that side of him. He wipes his tears and smiles at her attempting to make it look like nothing happened, she sighs and walks over to him and squats down to his level

"you don't have to hide"

"I hate this, I feel so weak and I don't want you to think of me as weak"

"thats the last word I would ever use to describe you" she admits trying to connect their eyes, however he was working harder to avoid her

"all of these feelings are overwhelming and sometimes I get caught up in them"

"I understand"

"I was an asshole today"

"yeah" she agrees

"I know parents are a touchy subject for you but I couldn't help it, I held the information Damon wanted so desperately in the palm of my hand and it felt good to have power over him, it was intoxicating to string him along and honestly I completely disregarded you until the end when you got upset"

"I was about to beat your ass"

"you should've I deserved it"

"well theres still time" she jokes moving to sit next to him on the bed

"god why am I like this?"

"Kai-"

"don't defend me I'm a monster"

"no you're not, I've known monsters in my time and thats not you. now do you have obvious control and violence issues? yes, but thats something we can work with"

"how? everywhere I go I just end up hurting people"

"what if we left this place, like permanently" she suggests

"what do you mean?"

"we could go live in a cute cabin on a lake, just you and me. no supernatural drama"

"that sounds perfect"

"I think so too"

"when do we leave?" he asks

"whenever you want"

"I have to take care of a few things first, but after that its just gonna be you and me baby, forever"


	29. Chapter 29

After several heated conversations between Maddie, Bonnie, Damon, Kai, Elena, and Ric they had finally come to an agreement on what the next steps are for the 1903 prison world where her mother was being imprisoned. They decided that a trip to the place would be alright if they just grabbed her and went home before disturbing anything. It had been a rough few nights for the couple as Kai was waking up at three am screaming as the same nightmare plagued him. The dream always started out nice, he was walking through town square with Maddie holding her close as she points out little things and explains the history behind it, when he would start hearing a voice in the distance calling out to him, he would turn and search for the culprit however nobody stuck out, the voice would grow stronger and others would join. He tries to ignore them but they only scream louder as heat spreads through his body, once he reaches his breaking point he screams loudly and covers his ears trying to drown them out. This does the trick and he is left in complete silence, he removes his hands from his ears and his eyes find Maddie laying on the pavement with a large hole in her chest, he looks down and realizes that his hand was dripping with blood, he falls to his knees and cradles her body against his as he cries begging her to wake up. He would wake up dripping in sweat and stare at his girlfriend in horror as he had just killed her in his dream, she would calm him down and bring him back to bed. However neither of them could sleep as they wondered why he was getting this dream over and over.

They all had decided to meet at the boarding house and of course nothing could get done without Bonnie and Kai bickering while they set up for the spell, once they had finished she mouths 'are you ok?', he nods and carries on with the spell, Maddie was worried about him, the dream was really bothering him, and it was starting to steal sleep away. As Elena grabs her hand Bonnie and Kai start chanting the words to the spell and when she opens her eyes they are standing in the middle of a forest with snow falling on the ground softly. She smiles at the sight and drops Kai's hand lifting her own up so she can catch the snowflakes, Kai has the same thought and tilts his head back allowing himself to catch a few on his tongue and she smiles at his excitement

She smiles at the sight and drops Kai's hand lifting her own up so she can catch the snowflakes, Kai has the same thought and tilts his head back allowing himself to catch a few on his tongue and she smiles at his excitement

"you guys go ahead Kai and I will go find the ascendent" Bonnie says gaining her attention, she frowns wondering what Bonnie's play is

"Kai?" she asks raising her eyebrows, something told her that this wasn't a good idea

"yeah that's fine just be careful" he says

"you too" she nods to him and turn around joining Damon and Elena i before turning and looking at Kai who has a smile on his face as she was clearly reluctant to leave him, it was cute how protective she was over him. The girl's hard face drops as she takes in Kai's smile, it was one of her favortie things about him, he knew it too. Whenever he wanted her to cheer up he would flash his killer smile and she would be puddy in his hands. She hated the power he still had over her, but it made her feel better knowing that she held much power over him as well. The only reason he wanted to go with the witch was because he needed to let her know he was truly sorry. He had to get back on her good side because It was eating him alive.

"Go I'm fine"

She nods and the trio begin their walk to find her mother. After walking for a few minutes they come across a small log cabin and walk right in looking around at the other vampires who are half desiccated. Her heart stops as she spots her mother sitting in a chair staring at a smouldering fire looking the exact same as she remembered her

"hello mother" Damon says getting her attention as she looks up her children wide eyed

*

*

*

They had convinced their mom to come back with the promise of her freedom though she fought when she found out her new family wouldn't be joining , and then made the short walk back to the exact spot where the eclipse would be at its most powerful to wait for the return of Kai and Bonnie. Seeing her mother again was bringing out many emotions that she had buried over a hundred years ago, it was draining. All she wished at that moment was to return back to Kai's apartment and cuddle under a blanket while watching baywatch. Shortly after they arrive Bonnie makes her way over to them and Maddie frowns as the familiar black haired blue eyed beauty is nowhere to be found.

"where's Kai?"

"He's grabbing something" Bonnie says, nodding to Damon who instantly wraps an arm around his sister's shoulder so she can't move, she wiggles around trying to break his grip when Bonnie starts chanting the Spell. There was no way she could leave him behind, not after everything, not like this.

"No stop we can't leave him!" she pleads, however the pleas are ignored as Bonnie continues with the spell and everyone turns their gazes towards the ground as she begs

"NO!" she screams elbowing Damon in the jaw, he growls but only tightens his grip

"It's for the best!" Damon yells

"let me stay with him"

"no you're coming home" Damon says

"Maddie!" she hears Kai yell in the distance, her eyes search through the trees before finding him limping towards the group with a trail of blood following him, and her heart breaks at the sight. His eyes plead for her to help him, she knows this is his biggest fear, being trapped in another prison world alone again.

"please don't do this please I can't lose him!" she begs looking into Bonnie's eyes, Kai and Maddie make eye contact one last time before a bright light blinds her and when she regains her vision they are all standing in the same spot in the boarding house. She instantly falls to the floor as she realizes that she had lost him again, and she never even got to say goodbye

"how could you?" she asks as tears stream down her face, however her sadness is quickly replaced by rage as she spots Bonnie standing in front of her with a look of satisfaction. She grits her teeth and gets up punching Bonnie in the face, she yelps and flies across the room hitting the wall hard and falling to the ground as she knocks out instantly. Before retreating to her room Maddie vamp speeds over to Damon who has no emotion on his face and snaps his neck watching him fall to the floor, while ignoring Elena's harsh glare and retreat to the library to try and find information about the spell they used.

*

*

*  
Maddie tried her best to stay focused on the grimuors but she couldn't stop picturing Kai's face right before they were separated. It made her sick thinking about what he could be going through all alone in the cold. They had been home for a few hours and the girl had yet to speak with her mother, there was too much going on and she needed to find Kai before she could worry about the woman who left them with her piece of shit father. But unluckily for her Lilly entered her daughter bedroom and took a seat at the end of her bed, she tried to ignore the presence but it was almost impossible for her to not break down

"I take it that he was important to you?" Lily asks

"He is the love of my life"

"Why have they looked him in my prison?"

"They think he's a monster"

"Is he?"

"No he's not, they all swear up and down that he's the worst human being but then never consider their own sins. I've always tried to look for the good in people which is something you taught me, I've never judged a book by its cover and now I've fallen in love with a killer" she answers crossing her arms

"True love always prevails"

"I'm going to get him back and we're going to move away from this place and never come back"

"But?"

"But I have a feeling that they will never stop hunting him, they will never let us have a normal life"

"Madison if your love with this man is true then it will prevail in the end I promise you" Lilly says before standing and walking out of the room.

*

*

*

After a full night of research, mental breakdowns, and downing 6 bottles of bourbon the girl gets up from bed and decides to take a quick shower. As she cleans her body she remembers not too long ago when Kai and and herself showered together and he just held her against his chest as the hot water fell onto her skin, it was like heaven. She would do anything to experience that again, and she will do whatever it takes to get him out regardless of what she would have to sacrifice. Clearly she couldn't trust any of her people and it was heartbreaking, knowing that they will never accept her relationship, she knew that she would do anything for them and she had proved it hundreds of times, yet they backstab the love of her life and trapped him. Leaving him in a world full of vampires no less, she was worried sick and there's nothing she could do except hope that some sort of miracle will happen. After her shower she hops out and throw on some clothes before heading downstairs to grab a quick pint, her already bitter mood is worsened at the sight of Damon in the kitchen with a smirk on his face

"good morning sunshine"

"stay the hell away from me" she threatens as she grabs a blood bag from the fridge. She quickly retreats back to her room and carries on with her research- she had to find a way to bring Kai home and that's what will fill up her days, all she will focus on Is bringing him home. She wanted nothing more than to hold him close and let him know how much she loved him. After a few minutes a soft knock appears at her door and she watches as Stefan walks in sending a smile

"so I see you're back to normal" she comments, relieved that he had gotten his switch back on, he's such a dick when he turns it off. She watches as Stefan clears her bed of the books and sits down,

"I am"

"glad to hear it" she replies

"Maddie I heard what happened I'm sorry"

"not your fault. Besides he's gonna come back I know he will" she says

"well I'll help you then" she nods and they get to work on figuring out how to get him back. As she sits on her bed reading up about any way she could get Kai out of the Prison world she remembers the moments they had shared before all of this drama, when it was just the two of them in the prison world, sometimes she wished to go back and live out the rest of eternity there away from all of this. All she wants is to live a life with him because she loves him more than anything. The thought of him trapped alone and cold made her want to rip Bonnie to shreds. It wasn't fair, after everything they had accomplished he was taken away from her, Kai was a changed man, he was good, he promised to never hurt another person as long as he lived. However none of them trusted him, understandably, but Maddie wished they would have just allowed her to take Kai and leave town so they could travel the world rather than locking him away. She needed him back, there's no way she could live without him not after everything, he is the love of her life and she will continue to fight for him as long as she lives.


	30. Chapter 30

Bonnie knew that Kai had gotten out of the Prison she had locked him in, she also knew that he was on his way to come see the love of his life Madison Salvatore. She had made sure that the girl was out of the house planning the wedding because she had to put an end to Kai once and for all, and she planned on breaking his heart into a million pieces. Bonnie used a spell to create a casket with a girl who looked exactly like Maddie in it in order to convince the man she was gone. She needed to ensure he believed it. Soon enough the loud terrible voice of the man she hated most in the world rang through the house. Bonnie kept her calm as he walked into the room and sent her the scariest look she'd ever seen, but he quickly replaces it with a softer one as he needed to make sure not to piss her off anymore. At this point all he wanted was to find his girl and get the hell out of mystic falls so he could spend eternity with her, he had planned so much for their future together and he couldn't wait for it to begin.

"Bonnie I should kill you for what you did to me, but since I'm not longer that guy anymore I'll spare you. Now tell me where Maddie is" he demands grabbing her forearm, with a quick touch she is able to tell that he is no longer just a witch, but a heretic.

"what happened to you?" she asks curiously

"it doesn't matter! tell me where she is!" he yells, the look on Bonnie's face was making him grow worried that something had happened, and his anger was growing, he needed to know where she was before he completely lost it

"of course you don't know, your were in the prison world" she says pretending to act upset, his heart stops at her words, she had to be lying. Maybe she had just gotten hurt and had an accident, but judging by the look on her face he knew that his worst fear was becoming his reality.

"what are you talking about Bonnie?" he asks walking over to the witch and shaking her furiously

"Bonnie tell me where she is!"

"she was killed by a vampire hunter yesterday" she says allowing a fake tear to fall from her face

"no thats not true" he says shaking his head as shock hits him

"see for yourself" she says gesturing to the coffin she had created with her spell, Kai's face turns from anger to one of pure pain as he approaches it slowly. He opens the casket and when he sees her body laying inside of it decayed he falls to the ground as tears fall down his face. He clutches onto his hair pulling at it angrily rocking back and forth. After all the years of abuse he had suffered at the hands of his father this was by far the greatest pain he had ever felt in his entire life. The overwhelming feeling of guilt and grief was consuming him and he felt sick, he knew that there was no way he could live without her. She was the only thing keeping him sane and because of Bonnie Bennet he was not here to protect her when she needed him the most. The longer he sat the more his heart hurt and it was beginning to become unbearable, she was the love of his life, the one person who took the time to understand that he wasn't just a monster, but was forced to become one. He couldn't live without her, just the thought of it made him sick.

He pleaded with whatever god to make the pain go away somehow as he cried on the ground in front of her coffin, and suddenly it did, he had flipped his switch

He pleaded with whatever god to make the pain go away somehow as he cried on the ground in front of her coffin, and suddenly it did, he had flipped his switch. He no longer felt the sadness or the grief, all he felt was the pure anger and the need for revenge was bubbling inside of him. He would make Bonnie Bennet suffer for making him leave Maddie's side, and then he would kill the person who the vampire hunter loves the most in this world like he had done to Kai. The only vampire hunter he knew in Mystic Falls was Alaric who by chance was getting married to his own twin sister that night, and he was about to rain hell on the wedding.

"I may hate you but I am sorry for your loss" Bonnie says before walking out of the room, she watches from behind the wall as he shakes and cries mumbling that he was sorry over and over. She was beginning to feel bad until she remembered everything he had done to her and she smirked. Suddenly Kai gets up from the floor and walks out of the room before slamming the door shut. Bonnie gets rid of the coffin and prays that Kai decides to leave before he can run into Maddie before the wedding though she knows he would never go to it. After shrugging it off she decides that she should now go get ready for Jo and Alaric's wedding that was now only in a few hours.


	31. Chapter 31

Maddie had spent her whole day at the wedding reception location trying to organize the silverware and flower decorations for the ceremony, she was very excited to celebrate the two, they both deserved to be happy. It was also a nice distraction from her boyfriend who was trapped in the prison world. The day went by quickly and before she knew it she was sitting in the audience as Alaric and Jo hold hands listening as the reverend has them repeat their vows. Everything happened so quickly and the next thing she was laying on the ground as she stares at the bodies thrown all around her. She reaches up and touches her bleeding forehead and sighs as it heals quickly, she looks around at the destruction in confusion. And her stomach drops as it all comes back, Kai showed up out of nowhere and killed Jo, but something was wrong with him, all of the light in his eyes was gone and he looked like a monster. After she recovered from the explosion she spots Kai talking to Damon and Bonnie who is choking, Damon suddenly vamp speeds away from her and Kai walks away but turns suddenly as he recognizes her scent. He runs over to her, she gasps as something in his eyes changes and it seems like the old Kai is back while he helps her up

"you're alive, you're here. I can't believe it" he says holding her in his arms, she stands limp not knowing what he's talking about

"what did you do?"

"Maddie, it was her Bonnie told me you were killed so I flipped my switch since I'm like a heretic now which is pretty cool. I was so upset that I came here because I thought Alaric was the one who killed you so it was an eye for an eye. I'm so sorry she tricked me I never would have done this if she-" he says

"oh my god, ok we need to get you out of here right now they will kill you!" She panics pulling him alongside her, then Kai grabs her hand and she turns around and looks at him, he opens his mouth to say something but instead a hand cuts his head right off his body, the blood splatters onto her face and her mouth drops in shock. Damon then rushes over to Bonnie and helps her quickly healing her with his blood as they both watch Maddie from afar. The girl looks at Kai's severed head and then it hits her like a truck, she instantly drops to the ground

"no no no", she cries grabbing his head, she attempts to move it to his neck and bites her wrist trying to feed him the blood but nothing works.

"come on Kai wake up"

"don't leave me please please don't" she pleads as her vision blurs, then she feels arms pick her up and she thrashes around punching the person in the stomach

"please Kai I love you don't do this!"

"Mads he's gone" Damon says, she breaks his grip and stands facing her brother feelling the pure rage flowing through her veins

"you did this, you killed him"

"I had to Maddie" he says as he tries to comfort her, she shoves him away and flash her fangs at him angrily

"Do what you have to" he says nodding slowly, she looks down to see a piece of metal piping left behind from the explosion and she rams it into Damon's stomach as tears fall down her face. He screams in pain but she ignore him before running back over to Kai, she gently picks up both parts of him and places him inside her car driving him home. Once she gets there she brings him outside to the cript and places his body on the stand in the middle as she traces his jaw gently with her bloody finger, she shakes her head not wanting to accept the reality, there was no way she could lose her best friend and her love all in one day.

"don't worry I'll get you back I promise", she whispers to him, knowing she needs to get to Elena before it's too late.

*

*

*

They all take turns saying goodbye to Elena as she lays in the casket looking peaceful. When it was finally her turn she walks over to the casket and grab her hand closing her eyes, when she open them she is sitting with Elena in her room on her own bed, she gasps and pulls her friend into a tight hug as she cries,

" Lena I'm so sorry he did this to you"

"It's ok, I've forgiven him. I'm so sorry that he's gone, I might not of liked him but you loved him and I'm sorry you lost him" Elena says softly

" I'm gonna miss you so much"

"Don't worry I'll be back before you even know it. In the meantime write me, tell me everything that's going on in your life. So I'm caught up when I come back"

"I will"

"it will get better mads, just stay strong I believe in you" she says and Maddie nods, she reaches out and wipes the tears from her eyes and smiles

"goodbye Maddie"

"goodbye Lena" she says, when she opens her eyes she is back in the house, with everyone staring at her, she wipes her tears angrily as Bonnie enters the room behind her, Maddie turns around and glares at the witch who caused all of his feeling anger rise, if she killed her now Elena could live happily.

"This is your fault he changed! All he wanted was to live his life with me. You ruined that! And how dare you tell him I was dead! He turned his humanity off because of you!"

"Maddie-"

"no, you stay away from me if I ever see you near me again I will kill you" she warns taking one last look at Elena who lays motionless in the casket before leaving

She makes her way to the garage and pulls out Zac's old tool box and takes it to the cript, she then drags several boards she had found behind the house over to the same spot and begins organizing the tools

She makes her way to the garage and pulls out Zac's old tool box and takes it to the cript, she then drags several boards she had found behind the house over to the same spot and begins organizing the tools. After a few minutes of silence she hears footsteps approaching and she shakes her head knowing its Stefan

"what are you doing?" he asks

"I'm building my dead boyfriend a casket because he deserves to have a funeral"

"well let me help"

"no I need to do this on my own just go" she says placing two of the boards against each other as she build the caskett

"no I'm not leaving you, not at a time like this"

"fine suit yourself" she shrugs and continues working, not allowing herself to feel the grief of losing her best friend, boyfriend, and relationship with her oldest brother.

*

*

*

Kai Parker opens his eyes and takes in his and Maddie's shared room back at the Salvatore boarding house, the sun was streaming softly through the window shining on the love of his life's face. He smiles in relief realizing that he must have just had a bad dream, he moves closer to her and moves a strand of hair out of her face causing her to stir. She opens her beautiful eyes and stares at him confused, the confusion wears off and is replaced by her usual look full of love. The girl smiles and places her hands on his cheeks

"good morning baby" she mumbles clearly still tired from the nights sleep

"I had such a bad dream last night"

"tell me about it" she says wrapping her arms around his body and curling into him, his arms find their place around her shoulders as he strokes her hair still shaken up from the vivid nightmare

"I thought you died and I killed Jo at her wedding and then you found me and tried to get me out but Damon cut my head off, it was so real"

"aww baby thats because it happened"

"what?"

"that wasn't a dream that was a memory" she says giggling, he pulls back in surprise and stares down at her in confusion

"Maddie whats going on?"

"You're in hell paying for all of the terrible things you've done"

"no you're lying" he says getting out of the bed and moving away from her, she laughs and hops onto her feet walking up to him and moving her hand down his chest

"welcome to eternal punishment"

"no"

"yes Kai, you are never leaving this place, you will be tortured for the rest of eternity" she says laughing

"this can't be happening"

"it is, and this is just the beginning" she says walking over to the bedside drawer opening it and pulling out a silver object, she turns back around to face him and his face falls when he spots the large knife in her hands

"Maddie put that down"

"Kai I can't"

"please just hand it to me" he begs, she stares at him with tears filling her eyes before shoving the sharp knife into her stomach she gasps in pain and looks up at him

"Kai?" she asks, the girl begins to sway and before she can drop to the ground he is by her side holding her close to his chest. He bites into his wrist and feeds her the blood only for her to cough and throw it up on the ground next to him.

"no no no"

"Kai why would you do this to me? I thought you loved me"

"I didn't do this Maddie I do love you"

"yes you did" she chokes out

"you stabbed yourself I tried to stop you"

"Kai look at yourself" she says weakly just as she takes her last breath, he instantly gets to his feet and backs away from her feeling sick, his eyes move from her body to the mirror positioned across the room and his eyes widen when he takes in his bloody form. He was holding the knife in his hand and her blood was all over him, from his face to his feet he was covered in her blood.

"oh god" he mumbles dropping to the floor beside her again, he pulls her body into his arms again and tries to shake her awake

"I'm so sorry please wake up" he begs before getting ripped out of the house and thrown onto a hard surface. He looks up to find a man staring down at him with a smirk and gulps as fire surrounds the two of them

"Kai Parker welcome to Hell"


	32. Chapter 32

It took a few hours to dig a grave and then construct the casket itself, but Maddie needed to do it, no matter how many times Stefan asked if he could help she refused. He was her responsibility, taking care of him in the proper way was something that only she should do. The only thing left was a headstone and Stefan had brought a large boulder over an hour ago, he helps her out of the grave and she grabs a knife beginning to carve into the rock relentlessly. By the time she's done the sun is setting at its beginning to get dark, and Stefan is still by her side knowing that she was going to break. Though she wanted to be alone she appreciated his effort, he never left anybody behind. Stefan helps her put the casket in the hole and then he lays Kai in the casket. She had cleaned the blood off of this suit and before the two then put the top on, Maddie takes one last look at her love, admiring his beauty. After a few moments she places the top on and hops out of the hole, she picks up the shovel and begins filling it back in. After ten minutes she steps back and admire the finished results

Kai Parker

1972-2014

"Rest easy Old Timer I Love You" she says, standing over the grave and looking at it one last time, before she leaves Stefan standing alone, he stays behind for a few extra seconds before following her back to the house. As soon as she gets inside she heads into the kitchen to wash her hands of all the dirt and blood from the past day. She scrubs herself hard as she starts to feel the tears fall for the first time since it happened. She shuts the water off and takes a glass and throws it at the wall. Everything seems to hit her and once again she finds herself crying, she hated crying but it was all she knew how to do these days, it was unbearable and her legs give out as she falls to the floor and sobbing. Stefan runs to her aid bringing his sister into his arms tyring his best to comfort her, however he knew there wasn't much one could do during a time like this. Damon sits a few feet away watching as his baby sister breaks down, and for the first time he truly feels guilty for what he did, he would kill Kai any day and be happy about it but seeing his sister like this made him wish he hadn't gone the extra mile for revenge.

"he's gone stef, he's really gone"

"I know" he says stroking her hair

"I miss him so much"

"I know you do but trust me it does get better"

"when?"

"you just wake up one day and realize that it doesn't hurt as bad as it did the day before, and then before you know it there's just a small ache in your heart at the thought of them, and life gets back to normal, and yeah you'll have bad days when it seems like it will never get better but you just have to pray for the time when it doesn't hurt as much. And then eventually you'll see something that reminds you of him and instead of sadness you'll be happy to remember" he says. She looks up at him and nods, before bringing her face back into his chest. Neither had any intention of letting go any time soon

"you won't be said forever I promise" he says


	33. Chapter Thirty Three

The past month had been the worst thing she'd ever experienced in her entire existence, that that was saying a lot. Each day she would wake up alone in bed and have a breakdown as she realized that she was not in his arm. Then she would spend the majority of her day combing through various books trying to find any answers on how to bring someone back from the dead. No matter how many times Stefan would ask his sister to to stop and allow herself to grieve she would ignore him, the hope of there being something out there that could bring him back was keeping her alive. Once she would finish the daily talk with Stefan, Damon would usually try to speak to her but she would blow him off, sometimes snapping his neck and other times simply walking away. She would finish each day by crawling into bed and holding his sweatshirt tightly taking in his scent, and cry until sleep overcame her. It was a deadly cycle, she was at the lowest of low, rock bottom with absolutely nothing left. However last Sunday she woke up with a sick feeling in her stomach, after emptying the contents she ran to Stefan in confusion while he stared at her in complete shock, she asked him what was wrong and he told her to listen. She nearly passed out when she heard a faint heartbeat coming from her own stomach, but it was impossible, vampires couldn't procreate. They went to the hospital and Stefan held his sister's hand as the doctor told them that Maddie was in fact pregnant, and it was a girl.

From that moment on she decided that she would no longer allow herself to stay in that dark place, Kai was gone and she would miss him with every bone in her body for the rest of eternity, but now she had a miracle. This baby was a new beginning, the last thing she has left of the man she loves; she had to make sure that nothing ever happened to this baby. The news spread throughout the community quickly and everyone was just as shocked as the Salvatore Sister herself, nobody could understand how this was possible. She couldn't complain, as this baby was saving her life just by existing. She had all sorts of visitors, from people she knew from high school to all of her close friends. They assured her that it would be tough but she knew that she could handle it, besides she had Stefan, Caroline, and Matt all by her side. This all was so much to take in, as the moment she was turned into a vampire she knew that she would never be a mother, like she always dreamed. so she hadn't thought about it since it was very discouraging, but now she was reading parenting books and coming up with names. She's a girl and ever since Maddie was a child she always wanted a girl named Rosalina, after her grandmother who was a sweetheart and taught her everything she knew about being a strong woman back in the day. After taking to Stefan they came up with Rosalina Josett Parker, Maddie knew that her daughter would be strong as she was named after two of the strongest women she'd ever met. A few days after the news broke a small knock appears at her door, she frowns and walks over opening it to see the face of Bonnie Bennet, the woman who she used to call one of her best friends.

"what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to come and say congratulations"

"is that all?"

"no there's so much I want to say and nothing that will ever make up for it, but I want to start by saying I'm so sorry" Bonnie says as tears fill her eyes, Maddie sighs and step back so she can come into her room and takes a seat on her bed

"Bonnie I appreciate that but I can't say that I forgive you"

"ok that's fine I understand"

"but like you said it's a start" she says reassuring her, sending her a soft smile she was still furious with the witch but something deep inside her heart couldn't allow her to be mad at Bonnie forever. Eventually she hopes she is able to forgive her.

"thank you, and remember if you need anything please don't hesitate to call me, I'm always here for you no matter what" she says placing her hand on Maddie's, she smiles at the gesture but realize that she has seen something by the look on her face

"Bonnie?"

"I saw it when I touched you, it was Kai" she whispers

"what are you talking about?"

"it was him, he created a spell and was able to give you a child" she says in shock

"he did?"

"yes, in the 1903 prison world, it almost killed him"

"Bonnie I need some-"

"I know, I'll leave you" she says softly before walking out of the room leaving her alone. Maddie stared down at her stomach in shock, tears rush to her eyes as she pictures Kai sacrificing his life in order to give her this gift. Her eyes widen as she remembers their conversation not too long ago, she had said it was her dream to be a mother, but she hadn't thought he would take it this seriously. For the first time since he died she feels herself smile genuinely as happy tears fall down her face, she rubs her fast growing stomach, thinking 'perhaps this is all I need'

*

*

*

Hours after Bonnie left the girl was alone once again, this time completely, both of the brothers had gone out to take care of some pressing issue and forced her to stay home. Not that she minded, she needed to make sure she stayed safe in order to protect the baby. The sound of soft footsteps behind her causes Maddie to whip around and she stares in shock at the man whose life was ruined because of Kai.

"Ric how are you?" she asks standing and walking over to him cautiously

"how do you think I'm doing?"

"I'm sorry that was a dumb question, what can I help you with?"

"I heard about the baby, I thought I should come by and congratulate you in person" he says with a dark look in his eyes that she hadn't seen in years

"Thank you, it's a girl actually I just found out. I decided to have her middle name be Josett, In honor of one of the best women I know, it doesn't make up for anything but its a start" she says remembering Bonnie

"you're right it doesn't make up for what he did, how in my right mind can I allow his child to be born when he murdered mine?" he asks revealing a crossbow with a wooden arrow pointed straight at her stomach, her heart stops and she lifts her hands in defense

"Ric you know how sorry I am, but you don't have to do this, we have nothing to do with what happened that night!"

"you have everything to do with it! He loved you and now I'm gonna send you straight to him", before she has time to react he rushes at her and she throws him into the wall, h e recovers quickly and picks up his bow

"lets not make this too hard now, an eye for an eye"

"Ric listen to me, what Kai did to them was awful, but this my baby is all I have" she says backing from him and holding her hands up as he aims at her once again

"Jo was all I had! Kai didn't hesitate to kill her or my unborn children"

"Ric you don't want to do this, don't be like him" she begs, her words seem to resonate with him, and he drops his crossbow onto the ground. As it hits the arrow is triggered and before she can catch it the wood buries itself into her stomach and she screams in pain. Blood spreads through her shirt and she falls to her knees, Ric runs over as guilt takes over his expression

"I am so sorry, I have to take it out" he says bending down next to her and placing his hand on the arrow

"no that will kill the baby"

"Maddie the baby is gone" he says sadly, she lays her head back and feels numbness take over her body. This child was the last thing she had left of kai, and now she's dead. Ric rips out the arrow and she stays silent, too numb to feel the pain. The overwhelming amount of grief crushes her soul and she lays on the ground ignoring Ric as he leaves after a few minutes, she feels her stomach heal itself but she doesn't bother to get up. She stays in the same spot for hours until she feels somebody shaking her body, the pain is too much and she can't bring herself to speak as she stares into Damon's eyes. The girl closes her eyes and prays for something to help, anything in the world to take this god awful pain away. It was worse than any injury she'd ever received and she'd do anything to never feel it again, she suddenly remembers all vampires have our very own handy emotions switch. She closes her eyes and feels something inside shift as all the pain melts away. She suddenly jumps up and look at Damon who knows exactly what she's done and steps forward to grab her arm, she backs away and smirks at him

"ok enough of that, I'm hungry"


	34. Chapter Thirty Four

After wandering around town for a bit Maddie decides on the dance club knowing that a loud dark place full of intoxicated people was perfect. She walks up to the guard and rolls her eyes as he asks for ID, she compels him to let her and anyone else in for free and he nods blankly before moving out of the way. She smirks and walk in taking in the scent of hundreds of fresh veins she could grab, a man by the bar quickly catches her attention as he smirks at at her, she makes her way over to him and smirks before taking a seat on the opposite side of the bar directly across from his seat. Within a minute the bartender has set a drink in front of her courtesy of him, she smiles and twirls a strand of hair with her finger watching as he makes his way

"hey there I saw you sitting here alone, would you wanna dance?" he says

"I would love to" she says before chugging down the drink, she grabs his hand leading him to the dance floor as she sways her body to the music ignoring him obviously trying to get closer in order to grind. After a few minutes she grasps his collar and yanks him down to her level whispering in his ear

"wanna get out of here?"he nods and she leads him out of the club and down an alleyway right next to it. She avoids his lips as he tries to kiss her several times and they land her cheek, he sends an angry look and she shove him into the wall

"Don't scream" she commands looking into his eyes and compelling him, he nods and she smirks bringing his neck down to her before sinking her teeth into him savoring every second of it as his warm blood slides down her throat. After she drains him of every ounce of blood in his body she drops him onto the ground as footsteps approach as. She pulls away looking up to see Stefan staring at the scene with horror, she smirk lifting her hand to her mouth that has blood all over it, wiping it off and then licking it off her fingers.

"wow I forgot how amazing that is"

"Maddie you have to turn it back on"

"I don't think I have to do anything" she replies crossing my arms

"Mads this isn't you"

"oh come on Stef quit being a broody bitch and let go, have fun for once in your life you might like it"

"you know I can't do that" Stef says

"well you're lame and I'm leaving " she says raising the middle finger before vamp speeding away in search of another victim.

*

*

*

After a few days of vamp speeding around and killing whoever the hell came in her path all while getting as drunk as possible she decides to head home for a few to grab a quick change of clothes. As she walks in In, there stands her brothers with a big TV in the middle of the living room. She shakes her head not wanting anything to do with whatever they had planned turns to walk away when Damon appears in front of her gently pushing her back into the room where Stefan now stands in front of the tv. She rolls her eyes and takes a seat on the coach after pouring a drink

"Maddie" Stefan says

"wait let me guess I know what your gonna say" she replies, lowering her voice and frowning

"Maddie this isn't you, you can't act like this, turn it back on. I will reply well sorry Stef this is me and I'm not gonna turn it back on because before this all I ever felt was sadness and now I don't feel anything at all! And what a great time I've been having" she says mocking him, neither brother finds it funny and she raises her eyebrows

"Tough crowd, if that's it then I'm out" she responds setting down the now empty glass and standing to her feet, she turns to leave when she hears Kai's voice

* listen to the song unsteady by x ambassadors rn*

"hello there mystic falls this is cobra Kai here and I'm joined by Little Red, as you can see today's weather is the same as its been for the past 18 years, sunny and miserable" Kai states smiling at the camera and and can hear herself laughing in background she slowly turns to face the tv and every emotion that she'd tried so hard to ignore comes rushing back at the sight of him

"what the hell is this" she asks, however neither of them respond and her eyes go back to the TV screen listening as Kai speaks

"anything to add today Red?" he asks switching the camera to face Maddie who looked genuinely happy,

"yeah on our way up here Kai fell like 8 times and it was the funniest thing ever!"

"I thought we weren't gonna tell anybody that" Kai says frowning

"Ok well that's all we have for you today goodnight Mystic falls"

"Catch us next week playing board games, cobra Kai and little red out!" Kai says wrapping his arm around her shoulders as she holds up a peace sign. The video shuts off and tears are now rapidly spilling down her face with no chance of stopping them, just his voice was enough to make her feel every bit of pain once again, he was able to snap her out of this so easily and she knew if he was here he would have hated this.

"where did you get those?" she asks angrily as she wipes her tears

"it was in Kai's apartment, the landlady gave it to me" Stef says, she walks over to the camcorder and rip the cord out taking the camera with her as she walks out of the room as she passes her eldest brother she glares at him staring into his blue eyes

"you got what you wanted I'm miserable again are you happy now?" she growls before walking straight into her room and slamming the door shut allowing herself to fall onto the bed. She presses the play button and holds in a sob as the next video plays, this time they had set up the camera while they played various games. Things were so simple back then, all they had was each other and nothing that could ever pull them apart, she would give anything to go back to that world with him again. But unfortunately that's not real life, it doesn't work the way we want it to, Kai is dead forever and it's terrible, it's gonna hurt her heart every single day for the rest of her life but she has to move on. He would have hated seeing this, he rarely took things seriously and when he did it was never fully. He wouldn't want her to lay around missing him all day. So she will no longer dwell on the past, she will work towards being able to look back on those memories without breaking down. He is the love of her life and she'll never forget him but now she needed to focus on herself for the first time in her life.

*

*

*

"Malachai wake up!" a loud voice calls, the man refuses to open his eyes in fear of what they would see. The sound of metal clanking and footsteps cause his heart to beat faster, curiosity takes over his body and he watches as Cade himself walks over to him with a glowing red fire poker in his grasps. Kai gulps knowing exactly where this was headed and tries to free himself from the bounds that held him up.

"I'm feeling rather generous today Mr. Parker, I will allow you to choose how I torture you. The options are memories or hot poker"

"how will I ever be able to choose, both are so delightful" Kai replies sarcastically, Cade approaches him holding the poker up to his face close enough to burn the skin. He moves his head as far back as he can trying to hold back a cry of pain

"ok! I'll have the memories today"

"wise choice, I've got a good one ready for you"

"can't wait" Kai mumbles closing his eyes, a blinding light takes over his vision and fades slowly. He takes in the scene in front of him in confusion, rather than a demon disgusted as Maddie he found himself standing in the Salvatore boarding house with a version of himself yelling at the woman he loves.

"you are smothering me Maddie!"

"how do you figure?"

"every second of the day you are constantly telling me that the past is the past and thats not who I am anymore, but guess what thats exactly who I am and it will never change!"

"I don't believe that for one second" Maddie responds calmly, Kai watches in horror as he realizes exactly what memory was being shown to him. Back in the prison world a few weeks after they had gotten together Kai had felt suffocated by her love, it was infuriating. He remembered the rage that ran through his veins, this had happened before he snapped and tried to kill her, the man had absolutely no control over his anger and took it out on the closet person to him. He hated how much she cared, how she tried to make things better, how she genuinely believed he was no longer a monster. But most of all he hated himself, Kai knew that he would never be good enough for the woman he cared for most in the world. He could never be the man she dreamed of as a child, and it made him beyond angry.

"you've created this persona of me in your head and you expect me to live up to him, but thats not me Madison!"

"Jesus you are so Bipolar! One second you're touchy and loving and then the next you're cold and want nothing to do with me"

"thats exactly what I'm saying! you hold me up to this unrealistic standard and then I disappoint you" he responds angrily

"the only person here who holds you up to a standard is yourself, the standards you hold for yourself are to insure that nobody ever expects more from you because you think that they'll always be disappointed"

"thats not true"

"yes it is! You hate that I want you to be better because you feel like you'll hurt me but guess what? Thats not gonna happen Kai, give yourself some credit" Maddie's words cut him that day, he knew that she was right. However he couldn't accept it, prison world Kai was an angry man who just wanted to be accepted, but didn't know how to be a good person. Prison world Kai was so used to being a disappointment that he made it his whole persona, he wore it like a badge of honor. After Maddie left him standing alone in the living room Kai was left with anger pulsing through his body, he wanted to prove to her that she was wrong.

"don't do it, you'll regret it forever" Kai says walking up to his former self, the man stops for a second looking around as if he sensed the presence before pushing past him and walking out of the door. Kai watches as the past version of himself grabs Maddie's arm and drags her to one of the many cars they had out front, she watches in confusion as he shoves her inside and slams the door before getting in himself and speeding away. A bright light flashes through his vision once again and he covers his eyes, after a few seconds the light dims and he removes his hand looking around at the new scenery. He watches as a car pulls into the driveway and Prison world gets out walking over to the other side and pulling the red headed girl out and over to the door.

"Kai what the hell are you doing?" she yells, she had allowed him to bring her all the way to Oregon without a word but now she was getting upset

"this is my house"

"why are we here?"

"because you need to see for yourself how much of a monster I am" he says opening the door, the girl gasps at the immediate sight of blood splattered all over the walls and floor. Prison world Kai drags her into the house and leads her up the stairs, she had never felt so sick in her entire life as the blood of his innocent siblings soaked the floor she stepped on. Her eyes move up trying to find something to get her mind off of the sight, as he drags her up the steps she grasps the railing and stops when her hand touches something hard, she looks down at cries out as she sees the tied rope. Her body falls limp as she imagines his younger brother hanging from it, Prison world Kai grips her tighter and forces her up the stairs where the blood trail continues

"Don't do it, she'll never be the same" the man pleads, only to be ignored once again. Present day Kai felt sick as he followed himself through the halls, he could hear the cries of Maddie and it broke his heart. The next place he showed her was the room at the end of the hall, this was where he had beaten one of his brothers to death, Maddie grips the wall tightly as her eyes look at the room. There was clearly a struggle as the furniture was thrown all over, tears fall down her face as she notices the puddles of blood in the center of the room

"so now that you've seen the upstairs lets go check out the backyard" Prison world Kai replies before pulling her back down the steps and out to the back

"Kai stop" she pleads

"why this is the best part?"

"please"

"aw come on, you're the one who says we should get to know each other better" He sneers, the girl refuses to look into his dark eyes as she knew that the man in front of her was no longer Kai, this was the dark passenger he had inside of him. Her shaking body turns away from him and she wraps her arms around herself trying to find some sort of comfort in the situation, however the sight of his terrified girlfriend meant nothing to him, he had a point to prove.

"now here is the family pool, great for summertime and also perfect for drowning brothers"

"enough!" Maddie roars shoving him away from her with her strength, Kai falls to the ground a few feet away and stares at her angrily. He gets back up to his feet and grasps at her arms tightly, not realizing that he was now siphoning her. Maddie stares back at him with anger and disgust in her eyes, she allowed him to continue so that maybe he would just kill her then and there. She would never have to worry about anything again, she could rest.

"this is who I am" he spits out

"aren't you gonna say anything?"

"no I have nothing to say" she replies weakly, she could feel the magic begin sucked from her body and knew that it would be over soon. His hands retract from her body and she stares at him feeling her body contract, she was beginning to feel sick as her head spun

"nothing? I would have thought you'd do something, at least kill me"

"I'm not like you Kai"

"god you're such a good girl I mean come on live a little, kill me it'll be fun" he remarks, he frowns as she doesn't respond but instead wobbles back, she drops to the ground and immediately empty the contents of her stomach. Kai snaps out of whatever had taken over and drops to the ground next to her bring her hair into his hands removing it from her face. She wipes her mouth and moves back away from him with the same horror and disgust in her eyes

"don't ever touch me" she threatens as she gets up to her feet

"Maddie-"

"no I'm done, you were right there is nothing good about you and I was a fool for believing that"

"where are you going?"

"I'm getting the hell out of here before I end up like your family" she says angrily before stumbling forward trying to make it to the car. Her body had been drained of the magic and kept her from healing at the normal rapid rate, as she makes it to the car her hand grasps the door handle when her legs give out from underneath her. Before she can fall to the ground Kai's arms wrap around her body and hold her close, regretting every second of what had just happened. Present day Kai watches as his past self brings to the backyard once again, he covers her up with a blanket and places a pillow underneath her head as she rests on one of their old lawn chairs. He knew she wouldn't want to go back inside the house after what she'd seen. He then pulled the knife out of his pocket and slit his wrist draining the blood into a glass for her to drink, the smell of blood causes the girl to open her eyes and look at him

"here drink this"

"don't touch me" she spits out

"Maddie I know that I'll never be able to make this up to you but please don't look at me like that I can't handle it"

"like what?"

"like a monster"

"the reason why I hold you up to a higher standard is because of this side of you. You are not all bad, this side of you is good even if you refuse to believe it. I'm fighting for this Kai, the one who cares more than he's willing to admit"

"why are you so good to me?"

"because you deserve someone who cares about you" she replies honestly. The scene flashes back to Mystic Falls where Kai had used the magic he'd syphoned from her to knock her out and bring her back home. He had spelled her room in the boarding house so she couldn't escape, he had been driven to this point after Maddie refused to forgive him after what he'd done. Though she made it clear she still cared about him her anger was far from gone, she was disgusted with his actions and would not let a simple 'I'm sorry' change anything. He didn't know how to make her understand he'd never meant to hurt her, sometimes the dark part of him took over and this was one of those times, he'd snapped. That person wasn't someone he ever wanted her to witness however she had and she refused to let it go leaving him no other option than to lock her up until she forgave him. He watches from the outside of the room with his arms crossed as she lays on her bed sleeping soundlessly, he snaps his fingers and her eyes open. She looks around confused as to how she'd gotten home and her eyes find his, everything that had happened the past day rushes over her and she stands to her feet walking over to him but just before she reaches him an invisible boundary stops her. She slams her hand against it several times before staring up at him in shock 

"Kai let me out of here right now"

"I can't"

"why the hell not?"

"because you're still upset and I cannot handle seeing you stare at me with the look in your eyes" he responds 

"I don't care how you feel! you can't just keep me in here"

"yes I can"

"Malachai Parker I will never forgive you if you keep me here" she yells as he begins to walk away, he whips back around and stares at her blankly before waving his hand, with the spell now broken he walks into the room and she stares at him angrily 

"what in the hell made you think that would be a good idea?"

"I just wanted to get you to forgive me"

"well it didn't work out so well did it?!" she replies crossing her arms

"I see that"

"I want to make something very clear right now, I may care about you more than anyone else I've ever known but that doesn't mean you get to ever pull anything like this again. Don't forget who you're messing with, I'm not some rag doll you can drag around. I will not tolerate anything like what has happened in the last two days ever do you understand me?" she asks firmly 

"yes"

"good" Before Prison world Kai can react the scene fades away and it replaced by the dark black walls he was used to. Cade stands in front of him with the poker still in his hands

"out of them all that memory is the worst moment in your life, why?"

"I've done a lot of bad stuff but I will never be able to forget the way she looked at me that day, she was never the same after that"

"no she wasn't" Cade says holding the poker up to his stomach, he presses it into the skin smiling as Kai screams in pain. However the only thing worse than the hot poker in his stomach was the memory of himself trying to kill her only a week after that day, he still had no idea why in the hell she stuck around after everything he put her through. 

"you ruined that poor girl yet she still continues to love you even to this day"

"I don't understand why either, I never deserved her" Kai comments as he breathes through the pain of the burns on his abdomen

"we never deserve the ones we love"


	35. Chapter Thirty Five

4 years later

Maddie Salvatore sits on the coach in Kai's apartment reading a book. The man himself walks into the room groaning as he had just finished that days torture routine. His eyes find the love of his life instantly and soften at the sight of her, though he was well aware that this was just another one of Cade's famous hallucinations. The only thing that kept him going was the few moments of bliss he would have with her before she would say the most horrific things to get him to break. However he continued to stay strong hoping that maybe one day he could see her in real life.

"Kai" she says happily

"Yes demon who pretends to be the love of my life everyday to torture me how can I help you?"

"Do you really think that you'll be able to escape this place?" She mocks placing the book down and staring at him innocently. He walks over to her and places his hand on her knee gently

"I know I'll be able to escape this place and when I do I'm gonna live the rest of my life happily with my girl"

"Wait another few years and she'll be joining you here then it'll really be a party" the girl says before standing up and walking over to the curtains pulling them open, she looks down at her hand and turns to him before fiddling with her daylight ring

"I don't know how she kept this on everyday is tacky"

"Well you're a literal demon I wouldn't expect you to understand current fashion trends"

"Aww Kai that hurt my feelings, now look what you've made me do" she says staring up at him grabbing her daylight ring and throwing it on the ground. He instantly stands to his feet and reaches out to her but it was too late her body engulfs in flames and she screams bloody murder.

"No!" He screams falling to the ground along with her burning body. This had gone on everyday for nearly four years and he could still never get used to the sight of her dying. He sighs waiting for his apartment to fade into the dark flames that were hell but he is greeted with a bright light and hops to his feet walking towards it, he reaches his hand through and nods before hopping through all together. He looks around and realizes that he was in the Mystic Falls Grill, he could always tell what was off about the hallucinations whether it be the color of Maddie's hair being slightly off or a piece of the decor in the wrong spot. But this was real, he was finally back. 

*

*

*

The years seemed to fly by in the blink of an eye once she found peace with the love of her life being gone forever. The first year was the hardest, everyday at noon she would go sit by Kai's grave she dug for him and talk about her day and anything she had on her mind. She had no idea if he could hear but she went anyway, as time went on they got busy and she went to school, gradually she went from going everyday to one a week, then once a month, and then every few months. As of now it'd been about a year since she'd visited his grave, though she still thought about him everyday the pain had lessened, she now appreciated the memories they had, and the love he showed her in the year they spent together. Time stopped moving as quickly when they ran into the cure for vampirism, in an effort to save her from a werewolf bite Stefan had Bonnie link his life to hers so as long as he was alive she would be too. This was amazing until he took the cure, they both became human, it was an adjustment but not too hard for her as she was a human not too long ago, however for Stefan it was like starting over. With this new blessing Maddie had decided to take this opportunity to start over and make a new life for herself, she no longer wanted to be apart of the supernatural world after everything it had costed her. She moved a few towns away and distanced herself, trying to figure out how to live without another by her side. 

After a few months she had forgiven Bonnie and Damon for their involvement in Kai's death, she couldn't spend the rest of her life hating them when they were two of the most important people in her life. She needed them to help her heal and become herself again, it was hard to truly forgive them, especially Damon but after several long conversations and breakdowns she was able to say that they were gonna be ok. Things were different now, everyone was ok, more or less, Caroline and Stefan are going strong, Bonnie was dealing with the loss of Enzo by communicating with him through her powers, and Damon was patiently waiting for Elena. They were all doing ok, but not great, they hadn't been 'great' since the night Kai attacked the wedding changing everything. The current situation with Cade was very frightening considering she was now a human along with Stefan, Damon was trying his absolute best to keep her out of it so she could remain safe. She agreed and made sure to keep her distance. She was currently in the middle of teaching her fifth period about the civil war. Maddie's attention is turned away from the black diary when her phone buzzes several times, she ignores it and continues speaking declining the calls, she apologies to her class before another buzz appears. Her eyes read the next one and it's a tweet and she frowns not even remembering the last time she had tweeted or even looked at the app. However her heart stops as she reads it

@CobraKai1972

'Red I'm home please come to the Grill ASAP'

Her heart stops and she her breath quickens, she attempts to dress her class however her mind was racing. She apologizes for the distraction and dismisses them before collapsing onto her chair running her eyes over the message. There was no way this was happening, was he really back after all these years? But that was impossible, she tried for years to figure out a way to bring him back but everyone she spoke to informed her that it was not possible. Was she even ready to see him again? She had spent an ungodly amount of time crying herself to sleep at the thought of never seeing him again but somehow as time went on it got easier and though she missed him it was no longer a living hell. She moved on and had a fairly happy life living a few towns away from Mystic Falls, she'd been on her own for quite a while, only helping when the group absolutely needed her. After Kai she told them she was done, however they continuously roped her back into their issues, there was no way out. When she wasn't helping her brothers she had a stable job as a high school history teacher which she loved. She stands to her feet and grabs her keys before running to her car and speeding all the way to her old home, she runs into the living room shoving her phone screen in Damon's face and watching as it falls when he reads it.

"I'll take care of this" he says grabbing his keys

"ok lets go" she agrees

"absolutely not, we don't know what he is or why he's back. You're human now and I need you safe"

"Damon this is Kai he won't hurt me"

"I don't care you're not leaving his house until I make sure everything is safe. I mean it" he says

"Damon this is ridiculous I love him"

"after what he did you still love him?" Damon asks

"yes"

"thats exactly why I'm not letting you come with" he says dragging her to her room as she fights against him but of course he's way too strong for her. He ignores her pleas and locks her in the room before leaving the house. She screams in frustration and tries to find something to pick the lock, but has no luck, she begins to pace around the room for a few minutes trying to figure out what she could do to get the hell out of here, and it suddenly hits her, the window. She notices that Damon put a lock on it from the outside as well and she groans, knowing what she will have to do. She takes a deep breath and uses her elbow to break the glass and carefully climb down the house knowing she wouldn't just heal if she fell. She makes her way over to the Grill and runs in to find it trashed with employees cleaning up the mess, her guess is that Kai did not go without a fight. They must of taken him to Ric's place, so she hops in her car and drives over. She creeps through the building careful not to make any noise so Damon could hear her, by now she's cracked the code on outsmarting vampires. She follows the voices and finds Damon and Ric talking to a figure tied up on a chair. Damon moves to the side of the room and she's able to get a good look at him, he still looks the exact same as the day she lost him and she covers her mouth trying to keep herself together while trying to also stop her heart from beating so loud. By now she knew that Damon has figured her out due to the rapid heartbeat and is well aware that she's here but for some reason he doesn't come to get her .

"isn't that weird I mean I can still touch stuff, i'm between dimensions one foot in hell the other in Cades world of dimensions the run off the grid." He says his voice sends chills down her spine, she never thought she would hear it again.

"So Damon I tweeted Maddie and she knows I'm here so where is she?" Kai asks turning deadly serious

"I don't know"

"well I'm gonna go find her" Kai states, Ric rushes towards him and places his hands on his shoulders shoving him into the wall pointing a stake at him

"you murdered my wife" 

"well fiancé mid ceremony" he smirks, then Ric lets him go feeling defeated

"ok gents if you'll excuse me I'm gonna go find my girlfriend who I haven't seen in 4 years and 28 days" 

"she knows you're here, if she wanted to see you then she would come" Damon taunts him, as her heart clenches as Kai's face falls. He stares up at Damon with pure pain in his eyes as his body deflates 

"she doesn't want to see me?" he asks sadly 

"it's been four years Kai" 

"does she have someone else?"

"yes she found someone who-"

"Damon that's enough" she interrupts say, finally getting enough courage to walk into the room and as soon as she enters Kai turns around his face brightens up and he opens his arms waiting for her to hug him put instead she slaps him in the face he holds his jaw, the act taking everyone by surprise including Kai himself who stares down at her in shock.

"that's not quite the reunion I expected" 

"that was for all the shit you pulled"

"I guess I deserve that"

"I you missed a lot" she admits, pulling him into a hug as tight as she possibly can and he does the same. The feeling of his arms wrapped around her body is enough to bring tears to her eyes. She had begged the universe for just one last moment with him so many times, she had spent countless hours crying herself to sleep, as he plagued her in her sleep as well. Now she had him back in her arms. It was like nothing had changed, he was still the exact same.

"I missed you too", They pull away but he keeps his arm wrapped around her while continuing to hold her as close as possible. 

"so I take it you don't have someone else?" he says

"I couldn't move on"

"In hell Cade has a unique torture for everyone its a fun little party trick he uses, and mine was watching you die in every way possible. It was all so real and I never knew if you were actually dead or if it was just a mind game" he admits 

"Kai its ok, now we are together and Cade is not gonna take you away from me"

"look no offense but you're human now, you have no chance against him" he says

"he's right mads you need to stay out of this" Damon says

"how can I?"

"Maddie can I talk to you alone?" he asks, she nods and smiles as he grabs her hand and walks them over to the corner of the cave

"So I'm sure you know about what I did that night we..." he says

"Kai?" she says sadly

"what? did something happen?"

"the baby didn't make it"

"Oh god I'm so sorry"

"me too" she says pulling him into another long hug

*

*

*

She sits in the car with Kai and Damon, she was in the front and Kai is in the middle back playing on his phone, while Damon talks to Bonnie. Kai breaths on the window and draws a heart and writes m+k in it. He shows her and laughs and while she winks at him. Once Damon is done talking they park and hop out of the car but watch as Kai struggles, she raises her eyebrows and snorts as he trips out of the car. Once he gets out he walks to her and grabs her hand and we walk to Damon into the grill. We take a seat at the bar and of course they leave her to sit in the middle as Damon interrogates Kai about how in the hell he's here once again. However Kai ignores him and lifts his phone up and snaps a quick selfie of the two of them

"this is definitely instagram worthy" he says kissing her cheek, She nods and frowns as she feels a sharp pain in her stomach. Both of them sense it at the same time and whip around to see a large blood stain spreading in her shirt and she falls off of the chair, Kai is able to catch her just in time and brings her back to her feet as he brushes a piece of hair out of her face gently. Damon lifts his bleeding wrist up and she takes several gulps of the blood feeling herself heal. 

"what happened?" Kai asks,

"stefan he's hurt"

"why would that effect you?"

"we're linked" She informs him

"I can preform an unlinking spell now let me just-"

"no I need to make sure he stays safe" she refuses ignoring Kai's confused gaze

"I'll call Caroline" Damon says

"are you ok?"

"I think so" responds as Damon returns sitting down and drinking the rest of his bourbon. 

"that's new" Kai mumbles blood from his nose, he wipes it on his pants and shrugs it off, Maddie stares at him angrily waiting for him to explain why he was bleeding randomly. He notices her gaze and she raises her eyebrows so he sighs 

"I think I'm slipping back into he double hockey sticks" without a warning he then leans over and empties the contents of his stomach which happens to be just full of blood onto the floor of the grill. Several people stare at us and he just shrugs it off as Damon hauls him off of the chair and over to a booth before sitting across from them.

"are you ok cutie?" a waitress asks walking over to them and placing a hand on Kai's shoulder, Maddie stares up at her angrily wondering why in the hell this woman had her hands on her man and glares at her. 

"he's fine thanks"

"lactose and tolerant" Kai comments raising his hand and shrugging her off of his shoulder, she releases her grip and Maddie moves closer to him and places her hand on his thigh. He turns and looks at her surprised however she continues glaring at the waitress 

"can we just get napkins thanks" Damon responds, the woman nods and struts away leaving the three alone. Kai turns to his girlfriend and smirks at her 

"you're jealous "

" no I'm not" she defends herself crossing her arms, Damon rolls his eyes and runs his hands through his hair angrily. Not only did he now have to deal with Kai Parker but also his sister who sure as hell wouldn't be letting him go this time. 

"jealous "

"well after 4 years I think I'm allowed to be"

"thats true" 

"Kai you don't look so good, is there anything I can do?" she asks rubbing his thigh hoping to bring him some sort of comfort 

"ugh it feels like I'm being dragged back to hell, ughh I can't go back there you're on fire all the time and all I saw was Maddie die everyday" he complains shuttering at the thought of watching her burning alive, she rubs his hand wishing she could do more to make this situation better. Without a warning Damon gets up from the table and takes a phone call leaving the two alone, Kai leans turns and pulls her into his arms enjoying the feeling of her skin against his once again. 

"why didn't you move on?" he asks softly 

"I tried, once I found out that raising someone from hell was impossible I accepted the fact that you were gone and I'd never see you again. But I just couldn't bring myself to be with another man, it just felt wrong. The only person I want is you"

"I'm sorry you went through all of that, none of this should have happened to begin with"

"it shouldn't have"

"I wish I could take it back" he admits 

"me too, but you can't now all we can do is worry about spending the rest of your time together"

"Damon is never gonna let that happen"

"he's gonna have to because I'm not losing you again Kai" she mumbles pulling back and staring at him seriously. He lifts his hand to her face and places his palm against her cheek kissing her softly, they both instantly melt into each other as the simple act made them feel much better. She had missed the feeling of his lips against her's more than anything, the way he kissed her made her feel loved, like she was the single most important person in the entire world. When Kai kissed her it made her feel like she was home, and she wasn't going to let anyone ruin that, not even her brother. After the two break apart they follow Damon to the alleyway behind the grill and he walks over to them

"the boss found out you're here, Cade is coming for you" 

"Wait, what do we do?"

"we find a way to redeem you" she offers

"what?"

"I'm talking about atonement"

"something to ease all the pain you caused" Damon says

"I hate this already. what does he want?" Kai says

"its not up to him its up to me because once you're forgiven redemption is possible" Damon

"if you want my forgiveness your gonna bring Elena back to life now, and then you're going to get the hell out of this town and never bother my sister again" Damon says, Kai glances over at his girlfriend and she nods watching as Kai reaches out and grabs Damon's arm siphoning the magic from him, he falls to the ground in pain and Kai waves his hand rendering her brother unconscious. She stares at him sadly knowing that her and Kai could never be with each other as long as Damon felt the way he did. Both of them wanting to spend as much time together as possible before cade finds Kai and takes him back. Elena wasn't their number one priority because after not seeing him for 4 years she can wait a bit longer, for the past couple years it was always about her, now she was choosing to make a decision for herself. 

A few hours after they had made it out of Virginia and were trying to decide where to start their new life together, the wanted to live in a small town where nobody would bother them. This was going to be the peace they so desperately wanted, currently they were debating between Niantic Connecticut and Lubec Maine. Both were extremely small towns where they would certainly be able to live quietly. Maddie had been doing research on both towns and it was a hard call, however they were able to decide that Niantic would be their new home. It was a small town right on the ocean with a population just over three thousand, this place would be perfect, they could find a home on the water and spend whatever time they had left in a cute home which she would decorate to perfection. 

"I can't wait to start forever with you" Kai states moving his attention from the road and over to her with a smile on his face. She reaches over and brushes her thumb across his cheek gently as he turns his gaze back to the road. Before she can respond her phone rings and she sighs as this was the call she'd been expecting all night.

"Hello?"

"Maddie what the hell have you done?" Stefan asks angrily 

"I'm making a decision to be happy Stef"

"The world is literally going to end, I'm sorry but your happiness isn't a number one priority"

"Thats the thing brother, it never was. But now I'm taking my life into my own hands, we're leaving and we're not coming back" she tells him trying to ignore the pang in her heart as she imagines his face. She hated hurting him but it had to be done. Kai then reaches over and grabs her free hand stroking it gently as she tries to push back the tears in her eyes 

"Now is quite literally the worst time for you to have a coming of age moment where you go off on your own" he grumbles 

"I don't care Stefan after all these years I haven't had one day of peace, even when I moved out you both dragged me into your problems even after I told you I was done! Now that we're human again I'm going to take advantage of that and I'm gonna be happy with whatever time I have left with Kai and nothing you can say will change that"

"Ok if thats what you want then I will support you, I want you to be happy Mads and I'm sorry for ever making you doubt that" Stefan sighs, the truth was he wasn't upset with her decision, he wanted her to be happy. He just wasn't ready to lose her, he knew that once she left she would stick to her word, she wouldn't come back. 

"Thank you"

"Goodbye sister"

"Goodbye brother"


	36. Chapter Thirty Six

After she had hung up with Stefan they had pulled over to get some gas and the girl had an idea pop into her head, within the hour the couple had decided to get married and solidify their relationship. Maddie and Kai's wedding ceremony was nothing extravagant, the two found the nearest local shops and they each picked out their own outfits before meeting at the courthouse. Kai had never been happier in his entire life as he saw her standing in the waiting room wearing a white dress with her hair flowing down her back in its natural wavy form just how he loved it. The sight of her was enough to bring tears to his eyes as she smiled at him brightly and made her way across the hall to where he stood in awe. She took his hands and swung them back and forth as she kept her gaze towards the door waiting for the older man to call them into his office. After a few minutes Kai was growing restless and his heart was pounding at the thought of being able to call her his wife, he didn't want to mess it up. Marriage is a huge commitment, one he was more than ready to make especially since they had no idea how long he'd be with her. He worried about leaving her alone again, on their road trip she had informed him of her grieving process and it made him feel like shit, he wished he could go back in time and find the truth about her before turning off his switch and destroying everything. However she didn't care about the past, all she wanted was to be with him for as long as she could before her happiness was taken away once again. Suddenly the officiant opens his door and invites them inside of his office as he performs the short ceremony, Kai Parker and Maddie Salvatore were officially married.

Once the couple arrived in the small beach town they stayed in a hotel for the night, the next day they were up early researching real estate places. By noon they had signed a lease, thanks to Kai's compulsion they would be staying for free. It was a beautiful one story cabin with a wrap around porch and plenty of room for the garden Maddie had planned on creating. The house was secluded nearly ten miles out of town, they were surrounded by trees and a lake which they shared with their neighbors who were spread for miles. It was perfect for the two of them, the property was gorgeous but the house would need some renovating, the appliances were new as well as the counter tops and the house came with the nice furniture, however the walls were painted a horrendous green that Maddie would not put up with. The couple teamed up and with the help of Kai's speed they were able to unpack within a day, the only things they needed was outdoor furniture and a new paint color for the walls. She also wanted to make the house more homey with a few personal touches, like pictures and her book collection. They had already made a trip to the store late the night before and got everything they could possibly need like sheets, towels, lysol wipes, and dishes. They left the store with two full carts of things to stock their home up with and a very large recite. Maddie had convinced Kai not to use his compulsion unless absolutely necessary, the would pay for things like normal people. Both had large amounts of money in their accounts due to their families so money was so issue. All they had to do was figure out how to live a normal life without supernatural beings attempting to kill them. 

The next morning Maddie opens her eyes and rolls over reaching out to her husband only to find the bed empty, she frowns and gets up from the freshly cleaned sheets and throws one of Kai's zip up's over her before making her way into the kitchen. She smiles at the sight of him flipping pancakes without a care in the world as he mumbled the tune of a song, she walks over to him and gently wraps her arms around his waist leaning her head against his toned muscular back. He places the final pancake on the plate and sets down his spatula turning off the burner, he turns around and stares down at her lovingly and pulls her into his arms holding her close. After a few moments she pulls away placing a kiss on his shoulder and grabs a plate taking one of the perfectly made pancakes on it and walks over to the barstool. She attempts to ignore Kai's stares as she drizzles syrup over the crispy brown food and cuts a piece taking a bite before finally meeting his gaze 

"well Mr. Parker you have outdone yourself once again" she compliments, he smirks and leans forward smirking 

"cooking is one of the many things I'm good at" 

"well is painting on that list because we have to get rid of this shit green on the walls" 

"yes as a matter a fact painting is on the list of things I'm amazing at, you know what else is?" he asks walking over to her, he places a hand on her naked thigh running his hands up and down the smooth skin stopping at the outline of her shorts. Her breath hitches as he leans in closer 

"making you feel good is what I'm very best at" he mutters in her ear, the girl chokes on the piece of food she was chewing on and sets her fork down coughing histarically. Kai backs away from her and rubs her back as she continues to hack her lungs out, after a few moments she stares up at him with a red face and teary eyes 

"I could've died because of that stupid ass comment"

"its good to know I still have that effect on you red" he smirks before leaving her alone in the kitchen to finish up eating. 

An hour later the two stand in front of the large paint selection offered at the local paint shop, there were so many options and they were debating between a eggshell white or a grey. Maddie had created a pros and cons list explaining that the grey would darken the house and they-would have to rely on more natural lighting where as eggshell was just boring but it would fit with the decor they had. Kai had no clue what she was talking about but offered his ear and listened to her every word, this was very important to her, she wanted their home to be perfect and he had no issues with helping her pick between colors. Maddie takes a step forward examining the two colors in her hands closer and Kai turns noticing the paintbrushes a few feet away from the paint. He walks over and places a firm roller into the basket along with a larger brush and a smaller one for edges, he then throws a few packages of the blue tape in the basket as well before turning around to check on Maddie. He smiles as she stands now further away from the two samples talking to one of the employees about the theme in the house, he admired her selfishly. The way her wavy hair fell down her back, her pale skin which was marked by him though she'd attempted to rid of it he could spot it easily. Her outfit was simple yet she looked so beautiful, she wore a black shirt which was tucked into her jean shorts that fit her ass perfectly. She was marvelous, he chuckles to himself as she pulls her sunglasses off of her head and begins to chew on the end of them as the employee helps her decide. Suddenly a man storms past him walking briskly, he glares at the younger guy before turning his attention back on his girl, the same guy bumps into her and she steps back in surprise apologizing to him. He smirks and does the same, Maddie turns around and begins talking to the employee once again while the man stares at her ass with a lusty look in his eye. 

Anger flows through his veins as the man snaps out of his gaze before stalking back off down the isle. Kai could not believe the nerve this guy had, she was doing nothing but apologizing to him and he completely disrespected her and she didn't even notice. There was nothing he hated more than people disrespecting his wife, she was where he drew the line. He hated knowing that the kid lusted after something that was his, however when Maddie looks over to him and smiles softly he is brought back into his own mind. He sighs and attempts to calm himself as to not make a scene on their second day in this town. He walks back over to her and she smiles introducing him to the kind woman who'd been helping her, he listens to their opinions on the two different colors like it was the most interesting thing in the world. 

"I think we should go with the grey" he comments, his wife stares up at him in shock for a few seconds before holding up the grey again and looking at it deeply. 

"you know what I think you're right lets do it"

"ok great, follow me over here and we can make that up for you guys" the woman says leading them to the counter across from the paint selections, Kai leans against the counter and looks down at her with a smile 

"are you sure about grey?"

"yeah I think that it would match everything perfectly" she responds crossing her arms watching as the woman begins to prepare their paint. Kai's attention shifts from her when the same guy walks by them once again only this time he holds his camera at an odd angle and rage sparks in him instantly. 

"hey I'm gonna go grab something real quick" he says to his wife before walking off after the guy, he follows him down the next few isles and vamp speeds over to him pinning him against the shelves. 

"what the hell man?"

"did you think you could just take a video of my wife's ass and expect me to let it go?" he asks angrily as the man holds his hands up in defense

"I didn't do shit"

"I watched you"

"look man I swear-" he's cut off by Kai grabbing the guy's phone out of his hand, he begins to squirm around cursing loudly and Kai shoves him harder into the shelf before looking into his eyes 

"you will shut the hell up and unlock your phone" he states before letting him go and handing his phone back, the guy unlocks his phone as told and hands it back to him. Kai scrolls through the apps until he finds photos, he clicks on it and instantly finds the video of Maddie. 

"why did you think it was ok to do this? I mean what makes you think I won't kill you right now?" he asks 

"I don't-t know man she was hot"

"yeah she is but guess what? you don't get to disrespect her or any other women like that!" he scolds deleting the video from his phone, before moving onto recently deleted and removing it from there as well. He then takes the phone and snaps it in half dropping it on the ground and pinning the man against the shelf again

"I should kill you for what you did, seriously it would be the easiest thing in the world to kill you right now" he states as the veins appear underneath his eyes, just as he begins to lean in the thought of Maddie waiting for him a few isles away crosses his mind. He promised her he wouldn't be this person any longer, and after everything he wasn't sure how many chances he had left with her, he couldn't' ruin this. Kai pushes back and stares into the man's eyes deeply 

"you will go back to that girl and apologize for what you did and then you will never disrespect a woman again" he says angrily, the man nods and he pulls back watching as he walks back over to where Maddie was standing waiting patiently for her paint. She looks at him in confusion as he approaches her 

"miss I'm sorry for disrespecting you by taking a video of your butt I will never do it again" 

"uh what?"

"leave now and don't ever look at her again" Kai replies, the man nods and disappears from their sights leaving the two alone at the counter. He walks back over to her and she glares at him angrily 

"what the hell was that?" 

"he was taking videos of you"

"so you compelled him?"

"yes!" 

Maddie shakes her head in disappointment and smiles as the woman brings their paint over to the counter setting it down. She thanks her again and grabs the heavy item walking it over to the cash register not bothering to wait for her husband, he frowns and follows after her like like a lot puppy. He stands next to her as they wait in line and she stay's silent not wanting to talk about his behavior in public, he had already made too much of a scene with that guy, as they wait Maddie begins switching the paint back and forth in her hands every few seconds and he notices instantly. He takes the paint from her hands and holds it as they stand waiting for the cashier to bring them up. Once it was finally their turn they unload the basket and Kai sets the paint on the table while she begins talking to the man about a discount the other employee had informed her of regarding the paint. 

"no sweetie there is no discount"

"the employee at the paint station told me to ask for the discount" Maddie responds as Kai walks over to her side pulling his card out 

"there is no discount"

"can you check?" she asks 

"no I won't because there is no discount for paint going on here, I don't know how many more times I need to say it so it'll get through you're thick skull" the man states angrily as he finishes ringing up the last of their items, Maddie stares at him in shock while Kai glares angrily. He steps forward and the older man looks at him

"you will give us this stuff for free and then apologize to her for your attitude"

"I'm sorry miss please take this all no cost" the man responds staring at her blankly, Maddie looks up at Kai and pushes past him taking the card out of his hand and swiping it

"we'll pay full price"

"ok your total is 107.89" he says handing her a receipt, she nods and takes it from him before turning and walking out of the store with a the bags. Kai follows after her holding the paint as they walk back to the car wordlessly in confusion, why was she mad when he was only trying to defend her against assholes who talked down to her?


	37. Chapter Thirty Seven

Kai opens the back door of the car and places the paint on the seat before moving out of the way so she could do the same. Maddie moves out of the way and shuts the door before setting her sunglasses on her face over her eyes, she moves over to the passengers seat and opens the door rather than waiting for Kai to open it like he normally did. He sighs and walks over to the drivers side and gets into the car putting the key in the ignition and pulling out of the parking lot, as he drives down the main road he looks over to Maddie who was facing the window with a blank look on her face, he could tell she was upset. 

"honestly I don't understand what you want from me, I was defending you against two assholes who I could have easily killed by the way and I still didn't, so what is the problem?" he asks 

"the problem is that we are supposed to be keeping a low profile, you don't use compulsion unless absolutely necessary and what happened today could have been avoided"

"so I was just supposed to let those worthless lowlifes disrespect you like that?" 

"I can take care of myself Kai, I don't need you to solve my problems by threatening everyone who disrespects me" she responds crossing her arms 

"you have defended me against your siblings and your friends more times than I can count, but now when I do it you get mad? how does that make sense? I don't put up with anyone messing with what's mine" he grumbles turning onto the side road, she sighs staring out at the trees as they zoom by them nearing their home

"I understand where you're coming from but what happened today wasn't worth outing yourself there are worse things that happen to women everywhere every single day"

"yeah I guess you're right, but I won't apologize for what happened no man will get away with taking a video of your ass. That ass is mine, nobody else gets to admire it" he states turning onto their road, she looks over to him and laughs at his comment. Kai parks the car in their driveway and they get out moving to the back where they grab the items they'd bought, they take the things in the house and set them on the counter. Maddie watches as he unpacks it all and smiles at him

"I really do appreciate what you did, and I'm sorry for freaking out. Its just that I want to be able to stay here and live in peace, the last thing I want is vampire drama"

"I understand and I promise to do better" he responds moving over to her side, he wraps his arm around her waist and pulls her into him placing a kiss on her head. 

"ok now lets start painting!" she says excitedly, the two change into shorts and old tee shirts that they didn't mind getting mind getting dirty and begin taping up the trim of the living room. Kai was able to get half the room done in the time she was able to do a corner as she wanted it to be perfect. Once they finish Maddie bends down and attempts to open the paint while Kai plays down the sheet over the floor so they wouldn't have any spills, she struggles and groans angrily before moving back and running her hands through her pony tail clearly frustrated. He walks over to her and bends down to her level rubbing her back

"I hate being so weak"

"baby you aren't weak" 

"what do you mean? I can't even open this damn paint!" she responds watching as he takes the tool from her hands and uses It to pop the lid open. He sets the tool down and reaches forward brushing her stray hairs out of her face 

"you are the strongest person I've ever met, never doubt that just because you don't have the strength you used to" 

"thank you Kai" she responds leaning forward and placing a kiss on his cheek, he smiles at her softly before pulling back and standing, he reaches down and helps her up and watches as they pours the paint into the tin. She dips the roller into it and begins painting long strips down the wall covering up the nasty green with a pretty grey. He then grabs a smaller brush and takes his own tin to the corner before walking into the kitchen, he pulls out their speaker and hooks up his phone to it and sets it on the covers table playing a playlist she'd created. She laughs and starts singing along dancing slightly as she paints, Kai moves back over to his corner and begins working on the trim. 

They were able to finish three walls within two hours thanks to Kai, they were now on the last wall of the living room and they would get to move into the kitchen. Kai stands in the center of the wall painting while making sure to keep an eye on Maddie who was up on the ladder painting the ceiling, she had insisted on doing it herself out of stubbornness and he didn't dare argue. He smiles as an idea pops into his head and begins to draw a design on the wall checking behind him to see if his wife was paying attention, to his luck she wasn't. Maddie was mumbling the words to a Queen song as she tried to get the corner of the ceiling. After a few seconds Kai's creation was complete and he laughs gaining her attention, she turns to him 

"what?"

"I drew you something"

"oh Jesus" she responds stepping off the ladder, she sets the roller down and walks over to where he stood blocking the wall and tries to push past him

"what did you do?" she asks, he moves out of her way and she takes in the large penis he had drawn over the green paint. She look up at him and raises her eye brows as he giggles to himself before titling his head back laughing wildly 

"you are so immature" she giggles before taking the roller from him and covering it up in one stroke, he frowns and walks over to her placing his hand on hers. He forces her hand to paint a strip of grey on her arm and she gaps at him, he moves back with a proud smile on his face and turns back to his painting. The girl looks down at the roller in her hand and paints a large strip starting from the back of his head to his ass and laughs as he screams. He whips around and she backs up holding her hands in the air in defense before hitting the freshly painted wall, Kai laughs loudly and pulls her back. They both turn to look at the damage and burst into laughter as a perfect imprint of her ass was centered in the middle of the wall, Maddie drops to the ground holding her stomach as she laughs harder than she had in a long time 

"please don't cover it up" Kai struggles in-between laughs 

"oh my god no I can't keep that there are you kidding?"

"what are you gonna do to convince me?" she asks as he helps her up, their laughing fit had died down, she stands to her feet and stares up at him not caring about the paint not stained on her body

"I'm sure I could think of a few things" he responds pulling her against him, he leans forward connecting their lips kissing her wildly, her hands make their way up to his hair and pull and the ends gently. Kai's hands explore her body moving underneath her shirt exposing her skin slightly as he backs her abasing the covered couch. His head dips down to her neck kissing it gently as her breath begins to quicken she pulls him closer wanting more before remembering their current task which she needed to get done today, she gently pulls away and stares at his confused face 

"we really need to finish this painting" 

"and after?"

"I think we can make time to finish what we started"


	38. Chapter Thirty Eight

With the painting done the house was finally ready, Maddie was satisfied and Kai was happy she was happy. They both loved it, as soon as Maddie saw the large front yard she was determined to create a beautiful garden just like the one her mother had. All he wanted was for her to be happy, he couldn't care less about decor but it clearly interested her and he was more than happy to listen as she debated between wall colors. She was human now and it was harder for her to get things done without growing tired, she always pushed herself to the limit as she wasn't used to having one. On this night Kai decided that they should do something special to celebrate the start of their drama free life, so he began cooking a beautiful meal full of all of his girlfriends favorite foods while she shopped for outdoor chairs for their porch. By the time he finished it was dusk and Maddie walks through the door watching him with surprise as he sets the ham down.

"What's all this?" she asks

"Well I figured we should celebrate our new start with a fancy dinner, considering we've never actually had a real date I thought it'd be nice"

"I love it thank you" she says kissing his cheek

"Why don't you go put on something fancy and meet me back here when you're ready?"

"That sounds amazing, I'll be back shortly" she says excitedly, he smiles as he watches her skip back to their room while he straightens out his long sleeved dress shirt waiting for her to return. Five minutes later Maddie returns wearing a simple dress along with her hair tied up in a half up half down style.

"Welcome Mrs.Parker you look beautiful, please have a seat" he says offering her his arm and walking her over to the other side of the table, she giggles as he pushes her chair in and sits down across from her

"This is literally perfect, I can't think of a better way to celebrate" Maddie says as Kai pours her a glass of wine

"Well I wanted to do something to really let you know that I missed you and I'm ready for this life. Its you and me baby"

"That's all I've ever wanted" she mumbles smiling at him softly, she then begins to grab the various items of the table and place them on her plate before cutting a piece of ham and popping it into her mouth savoring the taste

"How is it?" he asks

"Is crack" she says making him laugh loudly

"I have a confession to make"

"What is it?" he asks growing worried

"This is my first date ever"

"What? But what about William?" he asks confused how in the hell men weren't constantly all over her, not that he minded, he wanted her all to himself.

"We went to the parties together yes, but this is my first dinner date and not gonna lie I'm kinda nervous" she jokes

"I'm your husband"

"Wow I love hearing you say that" she says dreamily

"It is crazy huh? Who would have thought we'd be here?"

"Not me" she admits, feeling guilt arise in her stomach, she never thought she could live a normal life with Kai. Even now they were living on borrowed time.

"You still have it, the necklace I gave you" Kai says changing the subject as his eyes find the small sun pendant that lays on her chest

"I never take it off"

"Thank you" he says, setting his fork down and staring at the girl in awe, how did he end up with someone like her?

"For what?"

"For sticking with me even after all of these years"

"Well you're kinda hard to get over, with the rugged looks and powers, what can I say I'm a sucker for bad boys" she says smirking causing him to raise his eyebrows at her bold attitude

"Well your bad boy is here and he would like to dance with his wife if she'll accept"

"She would love too as long as she gets to come back to his ham afterwards" Maddie says, shoving another piece into her mouth before standing and walking over to Kai whose hands are outstretched towards her. He pulls her against his chest as they sway around the room to harry styles.


	39. Chapter Thirty Nine

The days passed by more quickly than either of the two would have liked, it was incredible how time ceased to exist when they were together. However as the worker around the house doing small projects Maddie could easily pick up on the signs, Kai was growing weak. She didn't know when the last time he fed was, when she brought it up he brushed it off and acted like it had no effect on him. She knew that there was no way he would feed from her unless she forced him too, and she would much rather have him get a bit from her than anyone else in this town. He was still new and wasn't too good at controlling his thirst yet, once he began drinking it was hard to stop. She understood completely as she had gone through the exact same thing. She felt terrible as he would make her meals everyday while still growing weaker, she had to do something before he desiccated. She decides to walk into the kitchen and grab one of the knives they had just bought from ikea, she takes a deep breath and sinks it into the tip of her finger creating a small bubble of blood. It was more than enough to catch kai's attention as he walks into the room with a concerned look on his face

"What happened?" he asks

"I cut myself"

"Oh no not the ikea knife, babe I told you to be careful with this one" he says taking it out of her hand and placing it in the sink trying to calm himself at the overwhelming scent

"Well since I'm already bleeding you should feed, you haven't in awhile and you're starting to slow down"

"No I'm not doing that" he says backing away from her and out of the kitchen, catching onto what she was doing as he had pulled the same stunt back in the prison world several times. Now he knew exactly how she felt back then.

"Kai please"

"Stop!" he yells vamp speeding to the other side of the room, she sighs and follows him walking up to his tensed body. As she gets closer she notices his face changes

"Get the hell away from me right now, I don't know how much longer I can control it" he warns

"I think you're forgetting who it is you're talking to, you made me drink from you so I could survive and now it's my turn to do the same"

"I can't"

"Yes you can" she promises moving her hair to the side revealing her neck, his eyes instantly focus on it as it takes every ounce of strength to hold himself back. She then reaches out to him and grabs his arms pulling him over to the coach and pushing him down as he watches her with lust and hunger. She moves her hair again and runs her bloody finger over the delicate skin exactly where she wanted him to bite as he watches her every move, she then places herself on his lap moving one leg on each side on his hip bringing him into a kiss. He kisses back with fire as his hands tangle in her hair, after a few moments she pulls away and pulls his face closer to her neck

"Kai please dont starve yourself" she begs, he then allows himself to bite into her neck gently moaning as the taste of warm blood fills his mouth. He pulls her closer and drinks mouthful after mouthful as he looses himself in the blood. Suddenly he feels her tense and pulls away staring up at her in shock

"I'm sorry-"

"Keep going I'm ok" she reassures him, he sends her one last look to which she nods and places his sharp teeth back into her neck taking more. By the time he comes back to his senses and realizes that she couldn't take much more Maddie had already fallen limp against him. He instantly reaches up to her, listening for a pulse and crying out in relief as she was still alive, he pulls her body tightly against his as he bites into his wrist feeding her his blood. This seems to wake her up and she smiles at him

"I almost killed you"

"No you didn't I'm fine"

"You were unconscious!" he yells standing to his feet bring her with him, she stays by the coach as he paces back and forth running his hands through his hair

"you just need to work on control that's all"

"No I need to go out and find someone else because-"

"Stop right there, if you think for one second I'm gonna let you drink from another person. I'm here and I refuse to let another person get hurt when I can easily provide what you need, I can teach you control" she says feeling frustrated

"What happens when I lose control and you're the only thing in my path?"

"Then we deal with it" she says beginning to feel her head spin from the loss of blood

"No not happening" he says turning his body away from her

"Kai-" she says, gaining his attention, he turns to see her wobbling and speeds over to her bringing her down to the coach as he holds her close.

"This is exactly why it won't work, I don't want to hurt you like this"

"You're hurting me by starving yourself, please just let me take care of you" she begs looking up at him taking his hand into her own stroking it gently, he stares at her for a few moments before nodding softly.


	40. Chapter Forty

"Jesus you don't have to pack the entire house" Kai comments as he watches his wife rush around packing everything she could think of in their bags for their very first beach trip. He had suggested they visit the beach only a few minutes away and she loved the idea, however Maddie had never been to the beach before therefore she had no idea what she needed and what she wouldn't therefore she was trying to pack everything. Kai however growing up on the west coast was able to visit the beach frequently growing up, his family even rented a beach house a few times, those were some of the only fond memories he had of this childhood. 

"you can never over pack"

"I don't think that's true" he says observing the two large bags she'd filled along with two chairs and the cooler she was now working on

"I like to be prepared"

"baby most people just bring a backpack and a cooler you don't need anything else" he responds placing a hand on her arm

"better safe than sorry" she responds grabbing a hydro flask from one of the cabinets, she places it on the counter and pulls out a large knife from the drawer causing his eyes to widen, he snatches the knife from her instantly and she stares at him angrily 

"why do you need a knife?" 

"I was gonna put some blood in the flask for you"

"no not happening"

"yes it is" she responds attempting to grab the knife from his hands, he backs away from her and holds it up out of her reach and stares down at her defeated form 

"Kai stop you haven't fed in a few days, I'm not taking no for an answer" he sighs and hands her the knife watching as she drags it across her palm wincing slightly. The veins under his eyes appear and he takes a deep breath turning away as she drips the warm blood into the flask for him to have. Once she finishes she places the knife in the sink and runs water over the cut trying to ignore the stinging, he sighs and walks over to her biting into his wrist and holding it out to her, she smiles and takes it, drinking a bit before pulling away and watching as it heals her hand easily.

"I wish you would just let me use blood bags"

"I told you I don't want you feeding off of other people's blood, also I think it's kinda hot" she mumbles the last part, his eyes widen in shock and he smirks at her 

"back when I said that you said I was weird"

"yeah well I lied" she responds kissing his cheek, she places the lid on the flask and places it in the cooler before zipping it up. They grab all of the bags off the counter and take them to the car before heading off in the direction of the water, Maddie places her sunglasses over her eyes and rolls down the windows as Kai turns up the volume on the current song playing on the radio. he watches as she sings happily with the wind flowing through her hair without a care in the world and smiles.

Once they arrive the two park near the entrance and get out of the car, they grab their things and begin walking down the steps to the sand where they were met with a surprising amount of people out enjoying the day. They decide to head to a more secluded area and walk through the groups of families laughing and hanging out, after walking for five minutes they find a cute spot with no people too close and set up their chairs and their bags. Once everything was set up Maddie stripped her sweatshirt and took a deep breath taking in the ocean, it was beautiful, unlike anything she'd ever seen before. The girl had always wanted to go to the beach before she died and now she lived here. She watches as the waves crash against the sand and smiles back at her husband who walks over to her with a bottle of sunscreen in hand, she rolls her eyes and moves her hair out of the way while he sprays her back

"I'm grateful to be human again don't get me wrong but I didn't miss being able to sunburn thats for sure" she grumbles as he rubs the lotion in, he laughs and proceeds to spray her arms, legs, and face making sure she was completely covered from the sun. 

"thank you" she says kissing his cheek

"you smell like sunscreen" he responds scrunching his nose, she rolls her eyes and grabs his hand pulling him towards the ocean happily. As they reach the wet sand she laughs when her feet sink and he stands watching feeling more free than ever, there was no longer any anger in his heart, he was finally living. She walks closer to the water and stands still as the water hits her feet and laughs loudly at the cold temperature. She moves further out now allowing the water to hit her ankles laughing wildly as Kai watches with his hands in his pockets, enjoying her happiness. 

"come over here" she calls, he shakes his head and she frowns walking over to him and pulling his arm. He allows her to bring him to the water and she holds him in place as the water hits their feet, he gasps at the cold and smiles at her before turning and walking out into the water deeper to the point where his swim shorts were now soaked as the water was hitting his mid thigh

"come on!" he calls over to her

"hell no thats too much! Its way too cold for that"

"aww its too cold for you?" he teases her walking back over to her, he then without warning picks her up and begins walking out back to where he was laughing as she screams. She clings onto him wrapping her legs around his waist trying not to touch the freezing cold as he sways her back and forth threatening to drop her into the ocean

"I will kill you if you drop me" 

"aww come on its not that bad, we can jump over the waves" 

"what?"

"thats a game I used to play with my siblings, you wait for a wave and you try to jump over it" he explains looking down at her, she smiles and nods her head he places her back on her feet and she laughs jumping around at the cold 

"ok the wave is coming now try to jump over it" he instructs, she nods and as it hits she jumps as high as she can laughing as the wave soaks her

"this is fun!"

"told you" he grabs her hand as another wave comes their way this one much bigger than the others, they jump over it and she screams as the water goes up her shorts, she grabs her lower area laughing 

"what happened?"

"the water went straight into my vagina" she laughs, Kai joins her and laughs loudly as they attempt to jump over the next wave but end up getting soaked due to their extreme laughter. 

"Jesus that was a bit much, I mean I'm just letting you know ocean I have a husband" she comments, Kai stares at her in shock before they break down laughing once again. At this point they were getting demolished by waves and were soaked, they both decide to exit the water and head back to their things, changing their clothes thankful that nobody was around. 

"see overpacking was not a bad idea" she says zipping up Kai's hoodie, he rolls his eyes and takes out the hydro flask drinking a bit of it before turning to her

"wanna go look for shells?" 

"yes!" she yells excitedly, he smiles holding his hand out to her and she jogs over to him taking it as they walk down the beach searching for anything worth keeping. Kai had never seen Maddie this happy since the day they'd met and he loved it, her happiness made him feel content. Kai Parker was truly happier than he'd ever been since the day he was born as he watched his wife pick up a small shell and giggle happily when it turned out to be whole. It amazed him how such a simple thing made her so joyful, when he'd grown up doing all of these things. By the time the two had reached the end of the beach Maddie had collected a bunch of shells, enough to fill up Kai's pocket and she was delighted to find spots for them in their home. He could tell that all of this walking had tired her out, she was walking slower and she had stopped talking, only responding with a two words. 

"do you want a piggy back ride on the way back?" he asks, her face lights up and she nods thankfully. Kai bends down and she hops onto his back making herself comfortable as he begins to walk down the sand. She leans her head into his neck and enjoys the sound of the waves crashing against the sand 

"do you want me to get us back now?" 

"no this is nice, as long as you don't mind" 

"I don't mind at all" he responds adjusting her before carrying on down the beach, he begins to tell her stories about his adventures at the beach when he was growing up and she smiles imagining him running around without a care in the world playing in the water with his siblings. It didn't take too long to return back to their things as Kai had long legs and was already a fast walker, as they approach their site he stops dead in his tracks as cops surround it. Maddie stares in shock and gets down from his back watching in horror as people crowd around behind the police tape. Kai instantly vamp speeds them to the parking lot and they rush over to the car, Kai unlocks it and gets in starting the engine ready to leave when he spots Maddie talking to a couple who was parked next to them. He sits there nervously awaiting her return sighing as she finally gets into the car, she puts her seatbelt on and he pulls out of the parking lot driving down the road getting them to safety. 

"what did you say?"

"I asked them what was going on"

"and?"

"they said someone tried to steal our stuff and then found the blood and a few weapons I may have brought with us just in case" she admits 

"what?! why in the hell would you bring weapons to the beach?" 

"I wanted to be safe"

"Maddie-" Kai cuts himself off as he spots a cop driving towards the scene, he flashes his brights at them and pulls over to the side of the road. He gets out of the car and approaches the cop grabbing who had his hand on his gun as Kai walks over, he grabs the mans shirt and compels him before walking back over to the car and driving off.

"what did you say?"

"I told him to say a couple of kids came in and admitted to it being a prank"

"thats smart!" she responds feeling guilty 

"well I wouldn't have had to do that if you would have just left all of that shit at home"

"I know I'm sorry, its just that after all these years one thing I've learned is to always be prepared just in case" 

"Maddie if something ever happens I will protect you, we don't need those weapons"

"I know I'm sorry, its just habit. I promise it will never happen again" she responds rubbing his tensed arm, he nods and speeds the rest of the way home. They walk into the house and Kai goes out back to get some air while she takes the shells they'd collected and starts placing them around the house. He watches from the porch and smiles softly feeling himself calm down, there really was no reason to be upset with her. He'd already solved the issue. He sighs and walks back into the house finding her placing her favorite shell above the fireplace, he walks over to her and wraps his arms around her waist pulling her close, she leans into him and holds his hand 

"I'm really sorry Kai"

"don't apologize you were only taking precautions, its me who should be sorry. I shouldn't have gotten so mad. I guess its just that for the first time in my life I'm finally free, there is no prison world or family drama. I'm here with you and I'm happy, like genuinely happy and I'm not ready to give that up"

"I understand, I'm not ready either. These past few months have been the best of my life and I wouldn't trade them for anything in the world" 

"do you ever feel like we're running on borrowed time with cade?" he asks, she pulls out of his arms and turns to face him 

"yes, I'm terrified that one day I'll wake up and you'll be gone forever"

"I promise to do everything In my power to never let that happen" he responds their lips now only mere centimeters away from each other 

"good because I can't lose you again"


	41. Chapter Forty One

Months had passed since the day Kai had fed on Maddie, this had now become a normal thing. He would make her every meal as he loved cooking and trying out new recipes and she would provide blood whenever he needed it, and his control had improved greatly. The two had kept busy by fixing up their cute little house, for the past week Maddie had been working hard on her dream garden which was proving to be much harder than she thought. Being in the sun all day takes a lot of energy out of her and by the end of the day she was able to fall asleep within minutes of laying her head down on the pillow. That day she woke up feeling well rested as she stretches her limbs out, she frowns as she realizes Kai is not sleeping beside her and shrugs it off before hopping into the shower while killing her favorite shower song, I will survive by gloria ganor. She was surprised that Kai hadn't come into the bathroom and made some sort of comment about her loud singing as he usually did. He would normally come into the room and mock her singing ability or join her, she found it odd that neither happened this morning. As she gets dressed in one of Kai's hoodies and leggings she can't help but worry as they were on borrowed time, he could be taken back to hell at any moment. She shakes the thought out of her head and enters the kitchen hoping to see him whipping up some new recipe he found but it was empty, no sign of him ever being there. She quickly runs out of the house looking around the yard for him and her heart beats faster as she doesn't find him.

"Kai?" she yells running down to the river bank looking in both directions for her husband, however she finds nothing. She sprints back to the house and checks the driveway noticing that their car was still in the same spot they'd left it.

"No no no" she mumbles as she begins to hyperventilate, she runs back into the house and frantically searches for her phone, she finds it sitting on the counter and grabs it pressing on Kai's contact tapping her fingers against the counter rapidly as it rings. After a few seconds she hears a buzzing coming from the living room and follows it, as soon as her eyes land on his phone sitting on the coffee table she drops to her knees as sobs rack through her body. She had lost him again, though she had always known it would happen she hadn't been ready for it, not in the slightest. She had hoped they would have more time together, maybe Cade would see what an effort he was making to be a better person, but it was a daydream. He's the devil, she shouldn't have expected him to grant freedom. Her cries come to a halt when she hears the front door open, she gets to her feet and shakily walks into the kitchen where her eyes find Kai Parker himself setting down bags of stuff on the counter. His eyes snap up at her happily but his face quickly falls as he sees her

"Whats wrong?" he asks running over to her and bringing her into his arms, she can't find it in her to respond and begins crying once again, she really thought he was gone. She grips him for dear life as he rubs her back comfortingly

"What happened?" he asks a few minutes later, after she had calmed down a bit

"I woke up and you were gone, I thought cade took you back"

"Oh baby" he says feeling guilty as he hugs her tighter

"Where did you go?"

"Here let me show you" he says, grabbing her hands and leading her to the counter, he places his hands on her hips and hoists her up. She watches as he unpackes everything he bought curiously as she wipes her tears

"Happy Birthday!" he says holding a nicely decorated cake up to her, her eyebrows raised in shock as she realized it was in fact her birthday and she had just freaked out over nothing.

"Oh my god I completely forgot, thank you!" she says laughing while still sniffling from her breakdown

"I should have told you I was leaving but you were sleeping and you were literally out, and I didn't wanna wake you up because you've been working so hard on your garden. Which looks great by the way"

"Its fine, I was being dramatic, now let's get into this cake it looks amazing" she says bringing her finger across the side as she tries the frosting, she smiles in delight before slicing a piece and eating it

"But wait there's more" Kai says holding something behind his back

"You didn't have to get me-"

"Madison don't even finish that sentence, I had to get you something its your 500th birthday and I also feel really bad about scaring you so I hope this helps" he says, she rolls her eyes as he makes fun of her age and sets down her piece of cake watching him with curiosity

"So I saw this the other day when you were looking at stuff from victoria's secret, which I still think needs to be tried on so I can see later, but anyway back to the story. I saw it and I thought wow that's really beautiful I've never seen anything like it and I asked the guy how much it was and he said $3000 and I was like boy who do you think I am? So I compelled him and he gave me this for free along with store credit which is cool because they had this gorilla thing I liked" he says revealing a box from behind his back causing her eyes to widen as she gasps, he opens it revealing a ring and she smiles widely

"I know this is really late because we've been married a while now but I wanted you to have the perfect ring. So Maddie Parker, will you please allow me to remain your husband?"

"Of course"

"Nice! I've really been enjoying it! The guy was like oh you're looking for your girlfriend, getting serious huh? And I was like no she's my wife and he gave me this weird stare and I was like woah buddy who are you to-" Maddie cuts him off by kissing him gently, he kisses back and skillfully places the ring on her finger while not breaking the kiss once. They pull apart and she smiles admiring it

"I absolutely love it" she says

"I absolutely love you"

"Awww thats so sweet" she says before grabbing a piece of the cake and smashing it into his face causing him to gasp in shock

"I know you didn't just"

"That's for scaring me" she says before jumping off of the counter and running out of the room giggling as Kai chases her


	42. Chapter Forty Two

As soon as Maddie's phone rang there was something in her gut that told her she wouldn't like what he had to say. Her gut was correct as he informed her that he was going to sacrifice himself to save the town from Katerine, meaning she would be as well. She asked if he was sure and he apologized knowing that he would be killing his sister, however they couldn't find a witch strong enough to break the curse. Maddie assured him that whatever he had to do was ok, she had lived much longer than what was natural and saving her towan as well as Damon wasn't the worst way for her to die. She promised to make her way back to Mystic Falls in the morning as she needed to spend one last night with Kai, she had been worried about him being taken away this entire time but now it would be her. She had to know that he would be ok without her, she didn't want him to snap and go on a killing spree after turning his humanity off. She walks into the living room finding him watching an episode of the office while laughing at something Michael Scott had said, she takes a seat next to him and curls into his side waiting for a commercial break so she could talk to him, she didn't want to ruin his mood. After a few minutes a commercial about a blender comes on the screen and Kai groans, she smiles and reaches up running her hands through his hair causing him to look at her

"Is there something I can help you with Miss Red?" he asks, she smiles at the nickname

"I want to ask you something"

"Hmm"

"If something were to happen to me would you be ok?" she asks causing his face to fall as he stares at her in confusion

"Why would you ask me something like that?"

"I need to know that if something were to happen you would be ok"

"How can you expect me to be ok if something happens to you? Why would you even say that?" he says angrily standing up from the coach and staring down at her

"I just need to know"

"Is there something you aren't telling me?", he knew something had to be going on, he Knew Maddie like the back of his hand and could read her like a book.

"No everythings fine" she assures him wishing she had never brought it up in the first place

"Madison Parker I know you and there is something going on but for some reason you don't wanna tell me. What, do you think I'll lose control? Kill everyone? Be that irredeemable piece of trash my family called me?"

What, do you think I'll lose control? Kill everyone? Be that irredeemable piece of trash my family called me?"

"Of course not Kai how could you say that?"

"You don't trust me!" he yells throwing the coffee table that separated them across the room, she jumps to her feet and backs up from her furious husband

"you need to calm down"

"Why should I?" he roars

"Because you're scaring me" she says, Kai takes in his wife and notices her wide teary eyes and the coffee table across the room in pieces. He feels himself calming down while she stares in shock as he'd never gotten mad at her like that before

"I'm so sorry"

"Its ok"

"No its not, I scared you"

"When you first turn into a vampire emotions control everything, it's hard to stay calm because everything's amplified" she says approaching him and pulling him back to their bedroom, she sets him on their bed and he stares off into space feeling extremely guilty. She crawls behind him and pulls his body against her chest bringing him down to the pillow with her, she holds him tightly trying to get him to look at her but he turns and faces the other direction. She frowns and places her hand on his arm rubbing it comfortingly

"please look at me", after a few moments she sighs as he remains still and an idea pops into her head. She rolls his body onto his back and straddles him watching as his eyes widen

"How come this is the only way to get your attention?" she asks, looking down at him smiling softly, he reaches up and moves a strand of her hair behind her ear with a blank face.

"I trust you with my life, I wouldn't have married you and moved across the country to live with you if I didn't"

"Why did you ask me those questions? Is something happening?" he speaks up

"Maybe"

"What can I do?" he asks

"Sit still and look pretty"

"Seriously"

"I need you to be here with me right now" she says as he moves into a sitting position, he brings their faces closer together

"I can do that" he says, connecting their lips, her hands find their way to his hair tugging gently at it as he rips off her shirt using his strength. She laughs and pulls back gently so she can take off his as well

"I love you so goddamn much" Kai says looking at his breathless wife in awe

"I love you too don't ever forget that" she says bringing his soft lips against hers once again gasping in shock as he flips her over and begins kissing down her neck. Deep down Kai knew that something was going on, he decided not to bring it up as this felt like more of a one last night together moment. He tried his best not to think about it as he kissed her body, however the mere thought of her no longer being by his side was sickening. That night was the best they'd ever had as both knew it would be the last. After Kai holds her against his chest tightly, afraid of letting her go in case she would disappear. She watches as he falls asleep and tears fall down her eyes as she realizes she would never see him again.

That night Maddie doesn't get a minute of sleep as she holds the love of her life in her arms tightly, she appreciated every single second of it and as the sun rose over the hill that overlooked their house she gently removes herself from his tight hold. He stirs but remains asleep as she pulls on some clothes, she heads to the kitchen and writes a small note for Kai before returning back to their shared room and placing one last kiss on his cheek. As she speeds down the roads tears fall from her eyes, it had to be done, this was her destiny.


	43. Chapter Forty Three

After she returned home Stefan and Maddie were able to trap Katherine inside the tombs and burned her alive for good this time. However the cure was kicking in much faster than she expected and she could only hope that Kai would show up before she passed. The morning was spent by saying goodbye to everyone she loved and it was terrible to put them through this but she didn't regret it, she had lived a long life and could say that she would die happy. Bonnie was the next person to enter her room, she knew what she was planning though she hadn't told her and it broke my heart but she knew it was something she needed to do.

"Bonnie"

"I never thought I'd see this day"

"me either" she admits

"I want to say that I'm so-"

"you don't have to finish that sentence, I've already forgiven you for everything and I love you so much. Now listen I know what you have to do with Kai and I beg of you to wait a few days, and rather than forcing him to live there forever please allow him to die I can't let you make him suffer for too long"

"I'm so happy you forgive me, and I will, I promise" she says, Maddie knew she plans to put Kai into a prison world and there's nothing she could do to change her mind.

"I also need to apologize, I never considered what he did to you. I know how traumatic it was and I'm sorry and I know he is to. It will never make a difference but just know that he lives with it everyday"

"It's ok, I was never upset with you"

"I wish things were different" Maddie says holding her hand

"Everything worked out the way it was supposed to"

"goodbye bonnie"

*

*

*

"What were you two thinking?" Damon asks storming into the room, she had been waiting for him to come in and talk to her for hours and she worried he wouldn't make it. but he was here and she was happy she could say her peace with him before passing.

"we were thinking that we would save you and the rest of the world, it's not a bad way to go out if you ask me"

"I should be in this bed right now, not you two" he says tears falling down his face

"don't say that Damon, you and Elena are going to live a long and happy life together"

"why do I get to live but you two don't, I'm the oldest I should be taking care of you not the other way around" he says crying

"Damon stop doing this to yourself, this is not your fault and I'm glad that it was me and not you because let's face it, I never would have lived a normal life with Kai. You've always taken care of us and now we get to do the same for you"

"I'm sorry Maddie, for everything" he says

"I forgive you and I love you brother"

"I love you too sister", he says smiling at her as tears fall from his bright blue eyes, she smile at him before Kai runs into the room looking breathless, and as he looks at her and his face turns pale,

"goodbye brother we will meet again", then Kai walks over to her and sits on the bed grabbing her wrinkled hand instantly and kissing it softly

"I had to do a location spell to find you"

"I know"

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asks softly

"I didn't want to ruin our last night together"

"who's the old timer now Red?" he says trying to lighten the mood, she laughs

"Still you" she responds, then he crawls over to her and they lay together, her laying on her back and him wrapping his arms around her.

"Maddie there has to be a way to save you, I can do an unlinking spell"

"its ok Kai I'm saving my brother there's no way I would rather go. Now lets go somewhere less depressing shall we?" she asks holding her hand out to him, he grabs his and when he opens his eyes he finds himself sitting in a beautiful rose garden with a large White House behind it. Suddenly Maddie walks around the corner wearing a facny 1800s gown, her hair was curled and fell past her waist, she was beautiful. He walks over to her and they both take a seat in the grass directly in the middle of the garden, she smiles at him sadly as a tear falls from his eye, she reaches up and wipe his tears away

"please don't cry, it's gonna be ok"

"how do you expect me to be ok? I just got you back only to lose you all over again! I could have done an unlinking spell in 5 minutes and we could have lived together happily!"

"no I cannot stand the thought of living everyday not knowing when you would be taken from me, if Cade doesn't take you then a certain witch will. For once I'm making the selfish decision, I'm choosing to die the way I always knew I would, with my brother"

"I had to watch this everyday for years and now its really happening" he says realizing that he has to respect her wishes and fighting would do no good now.

"I'm just happy that you're here with me. You're my person"

"You're mine too"

"Kai"

"hmm"

"I don't regret a second I spent with you, because it was the best days of my life. you told me I was your sunshine, but actually you're mine, before you I was some girl who didn't know who she was but you made me the strong woman I am, I'm the girl who fell in love with a man who's been mistreated his whole life" she says, then she takes his hand and places the necklace he gave her all those years ago in his palm, he cries harder

"I thought I was a sociopath until you came along with your bouncy red hair and you cute laugh, you showed me how to love, and how to care for another person, I will never be able to thank you enough for that, I couldn't have asked for a better wife. you deserved so much better than me " he says

"Kai Parker, you are the love of my life, please don't think that I deserved better because you are not a monster, you're misunderstood by the world, so you retaliate. You are the best man I've ever met. I've lived, I've loved, and I've found peace, please know that I'm going to be ok and so are you, just keep fighting and maybe one day we will meet again " she says coughing at the end as her throat begins to tighten

"I love you old timer"

"I love you too red"

"do you hear that?" she asks looking up at him with a twinkle in her eye, he shakes his head unable to speak any longer and she smiles softly

"I can hear Stefan calling out to me, its time" she says standing up and leaving his arms, he scrambles to his feet and grabs her hand causing her to look back at him, she lifts her hands to his face and kisses him gently. After a few seconds she pulls away and begins to walk away from him backwards as a light begins to glow behind her

"Kai, promise me one thing" she calls

"anything"

"find your peace, and when you do I'll be waiting" she says smiling widely at him before turning and walking into the light. As she disappears his eyes shoot open and he looks down to find her unmoving body laying in his arms back in her bedroom. He leans down and gently kisses her forehead pulling her close as more tears fall down his face, she was really gone, for real this time.


	44. Epilogue

Maddie opens her eyes and is blinded by a bright light, as her eyes adjust she is standing in front of the house and Stefan is standing right next to her smiling as they are both finally at peace after a very long time. She was unsure about where they would end up after so many years of living as a vampire, but she wondered if somebody here believed that they were good enough to reside in this heaven. 

"well this is gonna be a long wait" she says, Stefan grabs her hand as they walk up to the door and open it entering the house, they are greeted by a small girl with long curly red hair standing in the doorway. Maddie smiles and bend down to her level taking in her blue eyes that reminded her of Kai's. 

"hi" 

"hi mommy" she says, the girl gasps realizing that this is her daughter that was killed accidentally by Ric years ago, she falls to her knees and hug her tightly

"what's your name sweetie?" Maddie asks 

"Rosalina" she says the girl gasps as she says the name they had chosen all those years ago

"beautiful" 

*

*

*

Nearly twenty years after Bonnie had placed him in the new prison world Kai Parker had done it all, he escaped, screwed over his niece, and fought a young tribrid. He had given the girl a choice and unfortunately it didn't work out for him as she left the man tied up to a wooden post in the barn. He tried everything he could to escape but to no avail and he was greeted by the man who's life he destroyed, Alaric Saltzman. Seeing the man brought back every single memory of his wife he had tried so hard to forget and it forced his switch to turn back on, all of the guilt began to seep in as Ric walked over to him slowly holding an axe. 

"so this is where it ends" Kai says looking at Ric understandingly, he deserved to die after everything he'd done. It was time and he accepted that

"its finally time for you to pay for what you've done"

"speaking of, man I'm so sorry about everything" 

"oh so now you're trying to manipulate me into letting you go, well that won't work because Jo is still dead" Ric spits angrily at the man 

"I'm not trying to manipulate you, I just wanna be real. Do you know why I did it?"

"because you're a psychopath who craves power"

"mm thats true but also not why I did it, you see that night I came back from the 1903 prison world and I was ready to grab Maddie and leave this dreadful town forever but when I come here to find her Bonnie Bennett told me a vampire hunter killed her. I have never loved another human being besides that girl and when I thought she died I snapped, similar to May 10th 1993 and we all know how bad that was. I only knew of one vampire hunter in Mystic Falls and I couldn't let you get away with it, so I flipped my switch and decided that I needed revenge, an eye for an eye"

"why didn't you just kill me? why did it have to be her? you knew she was pregnant" Ric asks 

"well I was killing two birds with one stone, I needed to make sure I could remain the leader of the coven so I would have enough power to bring my girl back. I didn't wanna have to deal with that down the line so I ended it, or so I thought"

"you did all of that for her?" 

"everything I did back then was for her, I just wanted to become the leader so I could have enough strength to protect her if needed. I'm a paranoid guy"

"I'm not gonna forgive you for what you did" 

"thats fair, but I want you to know that I wish I could take it back" Kai says genuinely, if he was gonna die then he mine as well make it count

"well you can't"

"you know one of the last things she ever said to me was that she wanted me to find peace, and when I did she'd be waiting" 

"did you find it?" 

"I think so" 

"Kai I said I will never forgive you, but I understand. You were trying to protect the woman you loved and I can't say I wouldn't have done the same if I had to" Ric admits 

"maybe I'll see her again?"

"maybe"

"ok go ahead" 

"this is for Jo" Ric says before bringing the axe down onto his head, cutting it clean off just like Damon had all those years ago. 

*

*

*

In heaven time seems to work quite differently, they were able to relax and spend time together doing all of the things they love. It wasn't hard to lose track of time as they all played games and read books, Stefan and Maddie spent countless hours telling Rosalina of their tales from when they were still on earth, which she adored and constantly begged for. They were also able to watch over their loved ones who remained on earth, nothing was better than seeing Damon and Elena grow old together after living the life they always wanted, they were married and had many children. It made them happy knowing that Damon was living the life he'd always deserved. Though they both missed him dearly it was comforting to know that eventually he would be joining them as well, they would be a family again. Not only did she get to watch over her bother but Kai as well, she got to see the time he spent in the prison world. How he conquered it and become the leader, he even escaped. It brought her comfort to be able to watch him, though he had long since turned his humanity off and was sleeping with another woman. She still missed him and hoped that one day he would find his peace. That morning was typical, she had woken up and made breakfast for Stefan and Rosie and then they spent the day telling her stories about the time Stefan and her had run away from home to go out looking for a werewolf on the night of a full moon. They laughed as they remembered being in more trouble than ever that night. A sudden knock at the door causes them to stare at each other in confusion, Stefan gets up from his spot and opens the door

"Maddie its for you" Stef says, she looks up and see the man who she continued to love and miss every single day, Kai Parker standing in the entry. He smiles at her and thats all it takes for the girl to jump to her feet and run into his arms, the force about knocks him off of his feet and he pulls her close not daring to let go. 

"I did it, I found peace just like you said"

"took you long enough" she replies as his hand reaches up to cup her cheek, she smiles and lean into his hand as he strokes her gently

"I guess somebody up here gave me a second chance after Ric killed me. You will not believe everything I've gone gone through to see you. I thought I was a goner"

"you found your peace" she confirms, he then waists no time in pulling her into a soft kiss, very similar to the first one they'd ever shared back in the prison world on top of the falls. She wraps her arms around his neck pulling gently at his hair while his hands wrap around her waist. After a few moments they pull away and he brings his hand back up to her face and she watches as he seems to study every inch of her before smiling again. She stands on her tip toes and pecks his cheek before grabbing his hand and pulling him to the living room, his eyes find Rosalina who is coloring with her uncles and he looks at her in shock. She looks up at him with confusion on her face and Maddie holds her hand out gesturing for their daughter to come over, she nods and runs over to Maddie's side hiding behind her hip as she eyes Kai curiously.

"Kai I'd like you to meet Rosalina Josset Parker"

"Rose this is your Dad" she says moving out of the way so they can both meet for the first time. They both stare blankly at each other for a few moments before a smile crosses both of their faces at the same time, Rose waists no time and wraps her arms around Kai's waist

"Daddy we've been waiting for you" she says softly, Kai bends down and picks her up and brings her into his chest, she instantly curls into him and nuzzles into his neck while he strokes her hair. Stefan and Damon watch from their places by the fire with small smiles on their faces. 

70 YEARS LATER

Maddie had almost every person in her life she loved most by her side as the years went by, they all watched as Damon grew older they knew that he would be joining them soon, he and Elena passed in their home together clutching tightly onto each others hands. They were both proud of the life he'd lived, he raised beautiful strong children and he remained a good man until the day he died with the love of his life. Stefan and Maddie smile as a knock echos through the house, they both stand and walk over to the door opening it revealing Damon just as they remembered him, with his dark black hair and bright blue eyes. His eyes widen at the sight of his siblings

"hello brother" Stef and Maddie say at the same time, Damon smiles at both of them and pulls them into a hug, when they let go she grabs Damon's hand and brings him to the fire place where Rosalina sits coloring, she introduces the two and they gather around the coach watching the little girl giggle at something her uncle had said. Damon's eyes find those of Kai Parker who had walked over to his daughter and placed a hand on her hair, she smiles up at him and he compliments her drawing. He then looks at Damon with worry knowing that the two didn't leave off on the best of terms. Damon stands and walks over to Kai holding his hand out surprising everyone in the room, Kai takes it happily and Maddie smiles wildly. There was no longer any bad blood between her brothers and her husband, now all they wanted was to see her happy. Damon Salvatore nods to Kai Parker letting him know that he was finally accepted, for the first time in his life he had a family. 

Kai walks over to Maddie and pulls her into his side, she leans her head on his shoulder while looking up at Rose who's already excited about Damon's presence. She smiles as they begin talking about the drawing she was working on, this is it, the life she always wanted. She was finally at peace, there was nothing more she could ever want, she was here surrounded by her brothers, the love of her life, and her daughter. Her life on earth was hard, there wasn't a time when she was not going through something, she dealt with issues no person should ever have to, she'd seen so many things that only occurred in nightmares. But it was all worth it, every bit of pain brought her to this place, where she can live eternity with her family. She had many rough patches, but none of that mattered now, she was a woman who had been loved completely and unconditionally, she had a full and happy life all because of a boy who was Misunderstood.


End file.
